The Mating Game
by teenwolfsupernaturallover19
Summary: I need a mate. One who is fit enough to be my alpha. I stand to loose everything if I don't mate by my 25th birthday. By the way, that's in one week. And I've been on the hunt for three months. But I wasn't planning on falling for a certain sexy sour wolf
1. Chapter 1

**My second attempt at a Teen Wolf story. Don't worry, I'm going to finish Derek Hale: My Sexy Knight and also the alternate chapter for it. Promise. I hope you like this story because I really like writing it. So please please review. **

* * *

><p>Song: In general, all of the She Wants Revenge music on my Mp3.<p>

"Hey, how's the man hunt going?" My best friend Kasey asked over the phone. Her tone was light and playful.

"Oh Gahh! You have no fricken clue. The past three towns have been dead and if not dead, they only had old, lonely, fat werewolves with bad breath and nasty jokes!" I complained.

"Autumn, you just have to keep looking. I'm sure there are other werewolves. Ones who are single, hot, and alpha worthy. You just keep looking and I'll hold the fort down here." Kasey urged. She really was the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

"Yea, ok. I'll keep searching." I said tiredly. I was getting really tired of driving and even more tired of searching for the perfect mate.

"Hang in there. And hey, when you do find him, see if he has a brother. You're not the only one who needs a mate." She joked.

"Good bye Kasey. Oh and I'm stopping in a town called Beacon Hills. It's in California. So you know? If you I get mutilated for trespassing on 'unknown' territory." I added. She sighed into the phone before adding an 'Ok' and hung up. I drove around the town passing Beacon Hills High School and Beacon Hills Hospital along with several motels. Most of them vacant. I didn't really want to be on the inside of the community rather further towards the country where I had plenty of room to run. I passed through a suburb, passing a light blue house, with a matching blue jeep and a police cruiser resting in front of it. Don't ask why I zoned in on that one. There was just something about it that felt familiar.

I rolled the window down in my yellow charger and stuck my hand out making the wave motion. The bitter winter air causing goose bumps to tingle across my skin. I leaned my head back against the head rest and pushed harder on the wheel. My skin felt tight and my senses were painfully alert. The smell of wood smoke graced the air from all around. I breathed deeply, enjoying the relaxing scent. I reached over and clicked on the radio. My favorite 'The Naked and Famous' song coming on and filling the silence. I sung along (and very out of tune)…

We lye beneath the stars at night,

Our hands gripping each other tight,

You keep my secrets hope to die,

Promise to swear up to the sky.

I tapped my free foot to the beat and kept searching for a place to stay. Finally running out of options I settled for Beacon Hills Cozy Hotel. Woods lined the back so it would be easy access. I parked outside next the front entrance and stepped out, taking another deep breath and stretching my cramped body. The cool air sweeping under my white button down coat. Pulling it closer I grabbed my purse and started my walk towards the hotel's entrance only to stop when I caught a weird scent. It was musky mixed with a slight woodsy and aftershave. I recognized the aftershave as Smokey Mountain. I had smelled it often within my own pack. The males couldn't seem to get enough of it, and the females loved it. Myself included. I had always said I would chase a man through the woods if he wore it, only problem was, I couldn't bring myself to chase any of my own male wolf members. They were too much like family.

Passing if off as my mind running ramp it from the whole 'You have to find a mate or loose your place as alpha female' thing I started in. The hotel manager was a pretty handsome guy too. Tall, dark skin, light brown hair with an athletic build. His name tag read 'Dylan'.

"Hello. And how are you tonight?" He asked chipper. I couldn't tell weather it was fake or not.

I smiled back before answering, "Not to bad. Room for one?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Queen or king?" He asked back, smile still on his face. I thought for a moment before deciding on a little luxury. I'd spent the past few nights sleeping in my car or barely sleeping at all.

"I think I'll take one of your suits. Do they have a nice bathtub I can soak in?" I wondered inquizically, rolling my shoulders and neck for good measure.

"Well, yes. Of course. Is that what you are wanting?"

"I think so. And can you add room service?" he nodded, "Then that'll be great." He took down my name and handed me a menu before giving me the grand total.

"It's $233 for two nights."

"That'll be fine. I'll book for four." His smile widened before handing me my room key and offering for someone to take my stuff. I handed him the car key and handed for the elevator.

I made my way to the fourth floor and wound down the hall way before coming to my room. Opening the door my jaw dropped. It was huge! Soft lights filtered through the air creating a sensuous feeling. The bed, King, was dressed with a white down cover, silky sheets revealed where the covers where turned down. Huge feather pillows (and lots of them) sat at the top of the bed. The walls where painted a deep chocolate color and various black and white photos lined the walls. White sheers clung to the also, huge French window. This was defiantly worth the money.

"Here are your bags Miss. Have you looked at the menu?" The bell boy asked. He was young, skinny, with glasses and freckles.

"Oh, uhh…" in matter of fact, I had. I glanced at it in the elevator. "I'll have the roasted chicken, mash potatoes, corn. And I'll also have a filet minion. Medium rare. And a bottle of wine. It don't matter which. Surprise me." He had written it all down with wide eyes before nodding and leaving. Taking my bags in I dropped them at the end of the bed and plopped back, relaxing into the softness and closing my eyes. I couldn't believe the amount of crap I was in.

Ok, so I better explain. I'm the head alpha (only alpha) of my pack consisting of eight werewolves and three humans. Kasey was the only other female wolf besides me and also my second in command. I come from a very wealthy werewolf family, ok; let's just say I'm the heir of a very wealthy werewolf family. I don't really own any of it. Though they've tried to push it on me enough. My family is owner of a cosmetics company. 'Midnight Cosmetics'. Stupid name for a make-up company right? More on that in a minute. Either way, I'm the miss fit of the family. I've never wanted anything to do with the company, or my family's huge pack. I'm talking like 300 wolves, all who work at the factory. I've always preferred my little pack of misfit wolves in the countryside of Montana. 'Midnight Cosmetics' resigning in New York. There was just too much pollution, too much noise, and too much crime in the city. You see, you have two kinds of wolves. Those who dwell in the city, their big, street wise, and like to throw their weight around. And is often the cause of many territorial wars. Then you have the country wolves, like me, who are big, healthier, and mild manner. We don't like fighting and there are never territory wars, because we never step on the others toes. We're quite and enjoy the freedom. City wolves often times try pushing their way into country wolf lands. Forcing them out so that the city wolves have enough room to run. I'm getting off track aren't I?

So like I was saying. My family is old and wealthy. They don't agree with my choice to stay out family pack business. But like the power hungry ass holes they are, they hold certain rule over me. I've always chosen the single life, never had the want or need to mate. Oh sure I've had my fair share of lovers, I'm a werewolf with raging hormones that need filled. Either way, they've threatened me with power over my own pack. Either I find a mate or I loose my alpha status, which in return, I loose my pack. They take my pack, force them into omegas at the factory, and I'm forced back into their power hungry world. But really I have no one to blame but myself. When I was 16 and left their pack, they forced me to make a deal, or be permanently locked in their world. Deal was I had till my 25th birthday to find a mate, breed, and create the next heir to inherit 'Midnight Cosmetics'. This was their way of controlling me. Bastards! I accepted, desperate to get out of their world, and went my own way. And I've gotta say, I'm doing pretty damn well. I own my own company now called 'Dreams Come True' and 134 acres of wooded land and fields. Sure I had the help of some pack money to back me up, but I wanted to create a sanctuary for lone, misfit wolves looking for a new beginning.

Many of them had come from broken families. Families that had been torn apart by hunters, illness, or other unfortunate events. I smelled the food before it ever arrived. I was at the door and had it open before the food cart ever made it. I threw him the money I owed and drug the cart in, closing the door on his face. I was starving. Making quick work of my roasted chicken and mash potatoes. I slowed down to actually taste my steak, the hint of blood moistened my tongue making the steak slide down easier. After eating I stacked my plates and headed to the bathroom. I engorged by the beauty. A huge bathtub with jets sat to my right, a glass shower with stone sat to the left. The walls where painted a light gold and white and yellow flowers sat in a clear vase on the stone sink. The lights had a dimmer which I set to low before running my bath water. Plugging my iPod into their docking station that was mounted in the bathroom I clicked it too my She Wants Revenge playlist that also had a few other easy listening Alternative music on it. I know it's not exactly your typical bath time music but ah, it relaxed me. 'These Things' started playing and I stripped my cloths and watched as they hit the floor. Looking in the mirror I pushed my middle back length hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. My eyes where a bright hazel with tiny green streaks and outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. I slid my hands over my shoulders working out the kinks, down over my C-cup breasts, and flat tummy. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat. I had an hour glass figure with wide hips and a nice butt. My legs where long, and I reached 5'9". I was tan and could be mistaken as Native American or Mexican thanks to my dark black hair. But I was neither. I only tanned so I wouldn't look Goth.

I left my reflection, stepping into the warm water. I flipped on the jets and relaxed as they hit my back, working the kinks out, while rolling my head back listening to the music. The warm water felt so good and with all this mating drama crap I was beyond tense, sexually. But there where ways to cure that. I slid my left hand over my nipple, pinching lightly, while the other traced down my tummy, and to my V. My finger grazing my clit while the other massaged my aching breasts. Propping one leg up on top of the bath I begun to work my finger circles putting more pressure on my clit with each stroke. My mind conjured up the image of a hot werewolf ravaging me on the king size bed. My hand slipping down to tug at his black hair while his mouth worked wonders. My legs thrown over his broad shoulders. I rubbed quicker as the fantasy played out in my head. Tugging at his hair, pulling him to my lips. I couldn't see his face, only his glowing ice blue eyes. Light flowed over his ripped torso, revealing a six pack, and down to his pants covered crotch. His erection pressing hard against his to tight jeans. His lips covered mine in a heat passion filled kiss, his hand sliding down working my clit. I was on the brink, my orgasm started building. I was so damn close to ecstasy when I caught that odd scent.

My eyes popped open and I spun around in the tub. I peeked out around the corner of the door frame, bottom half still in the tub. "Who the hell?" I called out. I listened but got no answer. Ahh Fuck! I gave up on the idea of getting any relief before dunking my head under the water, washing, and rinsing off quick. Draining the bath and turning off the music I grabbed a towel and begun to dry off. Once I was satisfied I threw the towel on the floor and went over to the huge bed. I didn't bother with cloths and crawled under the covers. The scent of what ever sill lingering in the air. I'd investigate tomorrow. Turning off the light I rolled over and thought about my fantasy man. I could always muster up a face with the men I fantisied about but this was different. I wanted to know who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review. I love hearing from you. <strong>


	2. Kill Me

**I was on a roll with this story and couldn't resist uploading another chapter. Hope you like. Please review. I love hearing from you. **

* * *

><p>Song: Kill Me-Make the Girl Dance<p>

I awoke in the bathing light of the morning sun. I was on my tummy, boobs pressed flat, and face buried in the mountain of pillows. My arms were spread out like a cross; cover only covered one side of my body, while my left foot hung off the bed. I'm sure if someone where to walk in right now, it'd look like I had been on an all night drinking binge. Not exactly a graceful way to wake up in such a pretty room with the winter sun shining in. I wish I could say it was like out of one those romance movies where the girl woke up with perfect hair, perfect glow, and make-up still on her face after hot sex the night before. Nope! Not me! I glanced in the mirror beside my bed and found eyeliner smeared, mascara chunks clinging to my cheek, and hair looking like Jack Nicholson in that one movie with Adam Sandler. You know the one where they sing 'I feel Pretty' and Jack comes out with his electric hair brush thing. Yea, that's me right now. Shit. What was the name of that movie?

I looked at the clock with big red numbers that read 7:13 am. I sighed not really wanting to get out of the comfy ass bed and decided it was better to start early. Personally I'm a big fan of 'better late than never' but lets face it, I've put off and put off, and now I'm running around looking for tall, dark, and handsome werewolf, screaming 'MATE ME! BREED ME DAMN IT!' Oh how I wish I could kick my family in the ass over and over again. 'Power hungry-dog breath-dip shit-motherfuckers' I mumbled as I moved to the bathroom. I debated on just pulling my hair into a ponytail, and smudging make-up back in place but again, if I was going to get laid and find a mate, I had to look my best. Looking over to the bathtub screaming my name I groaned in disgust as I talked myself into the shower. Turning the water on full steam I wondered out to my bag of beauty crap and brought it back into the bathroom with me. I showered quickly, making sure to shave everything, (You oughta try being a werewolf. It aint fun. There's a lot of crap you have to keep up on. Like shaving everyday! And humans bitch when they have to shave twice a week!) and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my hair and air dried the rest.

Brushing my teeth, plucking my eyebrows, and washing my face before finally getting to make-up. Now you would think that being the heir to a major Cosmetics company would earn me a discount right? Fuckers charge me full price, even online, and they even upped the price on me once or twice. I rebelled by buying Wet & Wild or any other brand and posting it to my Facebook profile. I knew they FB stalked me and I also knew it pissed them off. So Ha! Take that evil family! I was trying to decide between smoky eye and natural. Smoky equaled sexy which equaled better mating chance, but natural equaled easier and it was pretty. Natural it is! Using a light colored brown only with eyeliner and mascara. I added a light pink lip which really played into my girly side. I decided to leave my hair wavy, only adding some moose to keep it from frizzing. Digging through my bags I picked out a pair of washed out jeans with few rips and snug at the ankles. I paired it with a simple white tank that clung to my boobs nicely and a black blazer. A pair of black pumps tied the whole outfit together, with a long silver necklace with old shaped keys, long dangling ear rings, and a huge ring that had a lot pretty little balls on it. Taking a look in the mirror before I left, grabbing my clutch, and headed out the door.

I stepped into the elevator and waited as it started its journey down. Stopping on the third floor picking up a tall kid. He was tan, like me, black hair, brown eyes, and in shape. He was really cute and I'm guessing around 17. Oh and also gay. I had excellent gaydar and really he was eyeing my shoes. If he were strait, my shoes would be last on his mind. Oh I'm not conceded. I'm just aware that human men are super attracted to me like flies. If I were allowed to choose a human for a mate I'd a life time of endless possibilities. Hell, I could have a different mate everyday of the week. Ok, so that did sound conceded. Shoot me! I was just very observant. Any who, this kids eyes where on my $75 pair of pumps that I got on sale for $20. I can't tell you the savings, but it was a lot!

I poked my heel out to my side and asked, "Do you like? Or should I go change for a pair of black Vera Wang knee highs?"

He looked stunned for a moment before commenting, "Na. I think those go great."

I smiled, "Really? Because I'm going man hunting and I need to know if I'm trying to hard. Do you know of any hot guys who are single?" I asked

His face was stunned if the drop of his jaw was any indication. His face turned red and he looked back to the floor. I couldn't help but to giggle. He was a really cute gay. "I'm Autumn Harvelle by the way." I reached my hand out and he shook it looking a bit more comfortable.

"Danny. And uhh….I'm not really sure. I mean I know guys, but their…"

"Under age." I finished for him. He nodded and I sighed. "Do you know where I can go to find someone?" I asked hoping he could lead me to a hot spot for singles. Maybe a werewolf would be hanging there. Hey, I was desperate and grasping at straws. At this rate, it'd look like I'd have to go back one of those slobs! I couldn't contain the shudder that left my body.

"Umm….Not that I can think of." He rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Well, would you like to get breakfast with me at the breakfast bar?"

"I'm actually late for school. But…"

"School? Oh yea…Right. I forgot it was weekday. So then why are you here?" Yes I was being nosy and I had a feeling I knew why. He blushed heavily and I nodded, "Ahh, I get it." 'At least someone was getting laid.' He looked at me with yet another shocked look. You know those moments where you're thinking something but you say allowed without knowing, yea, this was one of those moments.

"Are you like a nympho or something?" It was my turn to be shocked. My mouth dropped open and I turned to face him. He caught what he had said and I seen the instant regret. I couldn't help but to laugh. He was alright in my book.

"No. It's just I'm kind of in…you know what, don't matter. Are you sure you don't wanna grab a donut, coffee, something?"

He was shocked that I was still offering, "Uhh, really? I mean…"

"Ahh, don't worry about it." I waved it off with my hand. "So, what you say? You've missed this much of school, why not put it off till like third period or lunch?" I asked

I watched as he considered it before shaking his yea. I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out to the breakfast bar. I grabbed a paper plate and stacked it with pancakes, sausage, bacon, one egg, toast, and a donut. Grabbing a cup of coffee and orange juice along the way and taking a seat to Danny.

"You're really going to eat all that?" He asked wide eyed. I took note of his coffee with two pieces of sausage and one pancake.

"Yep. That's all you're going to eat?" I asked quirking my eyebrow.

"Yep." He said while chewing on a piece of pancake. I had successfully shoved my sausage and bacon in my mouth at the same time, taking a sip of coffee to wash it down. Danny eyed me in amazement while I ate. "So, what are you here for, you know, besides to get laid?" He asked giving me a sly smile.

"Oh, uhh…" I stumbled with an answer.

He coughed on his coffee before answering, "Oh shit. Really? That's all you're here for? I'm sorry. I just didn't really think…"

I gave him the death glare before going back to my food. "Yea well…you know." I said around my obsessive chewing. "So, why don't you just blow the whole day off and spend with hunky?" I asked. He looked at me oddly and I shrugged adding, "It's just a guess. I can't really picture you with anyone who's not beautiful." That same blush crept back to cheeks.

"I have lacrosse practice after school." He said still slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? What position?" I asked. I was really trying to steer the conversation away from my sex hiatus.

"Goalie. Do you know the sport? Like play?"

"No. But I know some. I've some friends at home who've played so I just kind of picked up from them." I shrugged.

"Huh. So where are you from?"

"Montana. More specifically, Billings." I was almost done engorging my food like a mad woman.

"Well, now I know why you're on the search for men. None where you come from?" He smiled

"Something like that." I had finished and chugged my orange juice.

"Finished?" I nodded, "Good. I've really got to get. But hey, take my phone number. Maybe we can go to the mall or something while you're in town?" He added hopefully. See, what did I tell you? Even I can make gay guys go strait. I gathered his digits and put them in my phone under Danny (Shopping Buddy). We left and I gave him a hug before parting ways. He beeped his horn and waved as he drove by. I was still trying to replace my screwed up lipstick. I turned my rear view mirror around to face me when I seen a black camero. (Fucking gorgeous car! As was the guy in it!) He had jet black hair, sort of spiked in the front, pale skin, and some overnight stubble. (Thank the lord for werewolf vision!) His eyes were the most beautiful color green I had ever seen. They reminded me spring. His lips where full and he wore a black leather jacket. He was absolutely beautiful! I didn't know what it was, but apart of me recognized him instantly. Not like I know your name and you're my buddy kind of know. But just know. You know? His expression was as cold as the air around me. I wanted to get to know him and was about too get out of the car when he peeled out. Huh. That was different.

I was tempted to follow, like really tempted, but if he was sitting there watching me, then wouldn't he do it again? Maybe that was just my wishful thinking, but it made sense to me. Me, no chasey! Him, Oh Gahh! Chase me till I drop dead in the woods and he takes me right there! Oh, I felt my panties start to dampen and immediately reeled my thoughts back in. Pulling out the parking lot I went in search of something to do. I should be sniffing out wolves, but I was more in the mood to shop lingerie. I headed in the general direction I knew the mall was and cranked the music to Make the Girl Dance 'Kill Me.' Singing my heart out the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! By the way, how many of you actually listen to the music I post in my stories? Just curious. <strong>


	3. The Sound of Winter

**Such wonderful reviews. I really love reading them. Thank you so much to Stargazer1364 and werewolf lover. You guys have been great for this story. Keep it up reviewers. I'm having a blast writing this one. Do not fret, I will continue with Derek Hale: My Sexy Knight. I just kind of hit a wall. But I'm slowly breaking it down. :D **

* * *

><p>Song: The Sound of Winter-Bush<p>

I was feeling pretty damn good as I walked into the Beacon Hills mall. Men in all shapes and sizes and ages where looking at me as I strolled in through the huge sliding doors. I sniffed the air seeing if I could scent a werewolf but no luck. Oh well. I might as well make the best out of it while here. I strolled past the huge fountain located in the center of the mall. Kids surrounding its edges throwing in pennies and nickels. I watched in adoration as they hoped and smiled after making their wishes. Deciding I couldn't resist the little kid/pup in me, I grabbed a quarter out of my clutch, (I needed all the help I could get), made a wish and threw it into the fountain. I scanned the stores around me. There was a 'Forever 21, New York New York, Clair's, Torrid, and many many more.'

I decided to hit up Forever 21 first, finding a white lacy shirt, a cute mini skirt, and a pair of zebra print panties. I made my way through the mall hitting every cute clothing store before I came to the grand daddy of shoe stores! Oh sweet mamma jamma! I was in heaven. 'Shoe Addicts Paradise'. Weird name, but I definitely fit the bill. Walking in I instantly fell in love. My jaw dropped and eyes went wide when I looked at the floor to ceiling shelves filled with designer shoes. I seen fireworks go off and I felt dizzy. If it weren't for the red head walking in behind me I would have fallen over.

"Oh My Gosh. I love your jacket. Where did you get it?" She asked me with shiny eyes. Her mouth shaped in a big fat plastered smile.

"Oh, uhh, Forever 21 I think. I bought it a long time ago. Thanks" I added with my own fake smile. I really didn't care for her to much. Too fake. And that was just the vibe I got from her.

"My name's Lydia. Who are you?"

"Autumn. Excuse me, but did you need something?" I asked shortly. She was taking up valuable shopping time. I had SHOES to try on!

She giggled to my amazement before replying, "No. I just liked your cloths. We should go shopping. What are you doing?"

"I'm already shopping and I'm getting ready to shoe shop. You're taking up what little time I have left." I snapped. Perhaps it wasn't necessary, but everything about her was maddening. Or it could just be because the full moon was in a few days. I couldn't tell which. Her jaw dropped and she turned away instantly, her red hair bouncing the whole way. Not wasting anymore time I made my way up and down every isle. When I caught 'the' shoes! The one and only shoes! The most beautiful grand daddy of all Shoes! Christian Louboutin's Black Loubout Flannel Booties! On sale for $300. Snag, Bag, MINE! My hands where loaded with bags but I was on a spending spree. Where did I get the money from you ask? Hey, I save. I have a secret stash of mad money, especially for my shoe addiction. What can I say? I told you I did well. Instantly changing shoes from my pumps to my new pair of Louboutin's I felt like I was a million bucks. At least if I went back to my wretched family I would have an endless flow of cash for shoes. 'No No No! Don't think that way Autumn. You'll be doomed if you do.' Gathering my thoughts back to what I came here for. I strutted through the mall in my new shoes and made my way to Victoria Secret. It was especially hard finding a bra for big tits.

Falling in love with a pink lacy one with pink stripes and matching undies, a black push up set, and a white and red corset with matching stockings and again panties. Deciding that my arms couldn't take anymore I made my way to the food court, settling for Burger King. It was really more of just an appetizer before ordering Chick Fil-A and a foot long subway. Sitting my bags under my table I begun to eat. But not with out the feeling of being watched. Oh sure there where people looking at me in disgust as I shoved food in mouth, taking a bite of my Whopper, then my nuggets, and foot long. Most seemed like they were ready to vomit. But ask if I cared. I had gotten use to the nasty stares along time ago and just didn't give a fuck. I felt really childish, as I threatened to stick my tongue out at them or show them my food. But I resisted (Good Autumn) and went back to searching for a familiar site. I didn't find any one and tried to gather a scent but failed. The feeling of being watched never leaving me.

This was really starting to piss me off. My wolf feeling antsy the more I got pissed off at the unknown feeling. Calm down. It's probably just nerves. 'Nerves my ass' my wolf mentally chastised me ready to search for my stalker. Grabbing my bags from under the table and packing my food away I made my way out of the mall and to my car parked in one of the parking garages across from the mall. Technically, it was about a mile away. I didn't like parking close to people in fear that my car would get scratched or worse, and then I'd have to hunt the fucker down whoever did it. Not a good scenario to be in. But I was beginning to regret it. My feet didn't hurt, but the bags where a pain in the ass to deal with, not to mention it had gotten chiller. I looked to the snow cloud sky finding the sun had disappeared. I had begun to walk a little faster when something caught my attention. A flash on the other side of the street. I didn't see his face, but I felt him. The same hot guy from earlier.

I wanted to draw him out. Make him come closer. I integrated all my bags into two big ones and hung a right. I'd take the long way around to the parking garage. I cut through the back of various stores before hitting a rather large park. Kids play area filled to the hilt with hellions running and screaming to the top of their lungs sat in the center of the park. Mindless parents who didn't give a shit where their kids where because they were too caught up in 'I can out do you're mommy cheerleading squad' sat in benches across from the play area. And people wondered how their kids get snatched. 'I only looked away for a minute, then little Johnny disappeared. Please pity my stupidity.' People made me sick sometimes. I still felt his presence behind me somewhere. I couldn't tell where he was just that he hadn't left. I took a more abandoned bike trail that I could tell few people where on and followed the chipping sidewalk through heavy woods. He still didn't come out.

I was getting really tired of this game, and my wolf was ready to take the reigns if I didn't do something. Finally I stopped, dropped my bags, and put my hands on my hips. It was second nature to me, helped to make me look bigger. "Ok! I'm tired of this. I know you're out there and that you're following me! You might as well show yourself or else I'm going to get really pissed. And you don't wanna see me pissed!" I threatened.

"Actually, I kind of do." I heard the rough voice of a man come from in front of me. I still couldn't see him, he was too well hidden.

"Are you going to remain hidden? Or are you to chicken shit to come out?" I taunted. My eyes burned and I knew they had started glowing hazel. I listened to rustling of brush as he moved through the trees. "Well?"

"You're a feisty one aren't you? You shouldn't have come here." He threatened.

"Oh save your threats and come out already." I said tiredly. "I'm freezing my ass off and I have a lot to carry back." I watched as a figure emerged from the woods. A tall wolf about six foot stood in front of me. His jet black hair spiked in the front, green eyes burning with a hidden desire. Chiseled cheeks, strong jaw, and oh so kissable lips. His shoulders where broad and muscular. His chest also broad, leading down to a thin athletic waist, and nice thighs. All of which where covered by a black button down, black leather jacket, black jeans that snug his package and black True Religion Dylan Low Sneakers. Also available at Macy's. Yes, I knew men's shoes too. I shopped for most of my pack since they hated it. I'd bet he could pull off a pair of biker boots too. I licked my lips and had to stop myself from reaching out and tracing his chest.

"Did you hear me?" He asked agitated. In fact, no! No, I hadn't. He acknowledged the look in my eyes and took a step back. He must have smelled my arousal too. His nostrils flared, eyes begun to glow ice blue, and was suddenly interested in his shoes.

I took a step closer and splayed my hand above his heart. Feeling the quickened beat under my palm. I listened as his heart skipped beats and smelled his arousal. I closed the space between our bodies, molding myself to him. My breasts pressed firmly against his chest, my tummy to his, and I felt his erection pressing against my thigh as I slid it between his knees. I inhaled his intoxicating scent, musk and woodsy, with that damn aftershave guaranteed to make me wet just by his smell. Sliding my left hand across his stubbled jaw line and back to his hair line. I twisted my fingers through it as I moved my mouth closer to his. He didn't move, he couldn't move. I had him under my spell. I heard his growl as he warned me. I didn't listen and mashed my lips to his. My tongue tracing his lips and parting them. He kissed back, slowly, cautiously. His thigh grazing my neither regions as I explored his mouth. His erection was jabbing my hip as I moved slowly. I felt his hands trace my spine under my blazer and down over my hip.

He pulled away from my lips, grasping my hips, but bodies still remained touching. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes burned with desire. He was trying to gain control as he looked away abruptly letting me go and backing a good six feet away before hunching over on the ground. He glared at me in pain. I didn't really know what was wrong and tried to move closer to help.

"No! Get away from me. Y-your pheromones. I can't….Ahh!" He grunted in pain as his hand grasped his crotch. I stared at him in awe as he rocked back and forth on his knees. Moans of pleasure pain rumbling deep from his chest. I was still really horny and watching him and smelling his still ever growing arousal was making me even hornier. He leaned back on his heels, throwing his head back, and howled in pleasure. I seen the damp spot in his jeans and realized what had happened. Then it hit me. The smell of his spilt lust and I shuddered before falling to the ground in my own agonizing pleasure. I felt the wonderful release as heat flowed through my entire body and danced on every nerve. A blinding light filled my vision and the scent of my own desire filled my nose.

I looked at him in confusion under heavy lust filled lids, my lip trembling. "It aint fucking fun is it." He growled at me in a low husky tone. Before glancing down at his lap. "Shit." He cussed trying to wipe at the spot with the underside of his shirt. I got up slowly, still tingling down below, and grabbed my abandoned clutch. Reaching in I pulled out a wet wipe I had gotten from the food court and threw it to him.

"Here. Use this. It should help." I whispered low, still trying to recover. He stared at me in a questioning look before ripping open the package and dabbing at his jeans. I looked at the discarded bags and felt the tug of loathing. I hadn't known any of this would happen and I was really tired now. I didn't want to walk the now two mile distance to my car. I looked back to…well hell. I still didn't know his name. "What's your name?" I asked while watching him again in awe as he tried desperately to work the forming stain out. I got a growl in response. Followed by, "Don't you even. I know what you're thinking. And don't you even think about doing what you're thinking about." Another growl followed his warning. I looked at him yet again, confused at how he knew what I was thinking.

"Your pheromones. There getting strong again. Don't! Better yet, turn around." He looked at me for the first time, his eyes green again, his expression angry as he cleared it up for me. I had no idea my pheromones where running high again. Hell I didn't realize how high they where the first time.

"Tell me your name and I'll turn around." I wagered.

"John Smith." He said shortly.

"Real name ass hole. Or I'll do it again." He looked at me, eyes filled with fear briefly and if I'm not mistaking, excitement, but quickly pulled himself together.

"I can do it back." He said simply. Huh. That sucked. Here I thought I had a whole new power I didn't know I had had but nooo, he had to ruin my momentary prideful moment.

"Really? Come on, do it again. I dare you." I taunted, actually kind of hoping he'd take me up on it. How sick was that? He looked at me briefly amused before growling again. Boy he had that down pat, along with that stony face look. "Oh come on. We've both given each other an orgasm and without reaching third base. You might as well tell me your name. Here I'll go first. I'm Autumn Har…"

"I know who you are." He said flatly, still scrubbing.

"Well, if you aint just a joy. I'll just call you Sexy Wolf if you won't tell me your name." I reasoned, moving closer. I heard his 'Bitch' slip from his lips as he looked at his stained jeans, getting no where.

"Derek." He replied. I grabbed the wet wipe from him.

"That's a hot name. Fits you." He stopped scowling and gave me a slight grin before going back to stone man. I walked around him and he stiffened as I slipped my fingers over his shoulders and under his jacket, pulling on it. "Relax, I'm not going to rape you….yet." I teased. He hesitated before letting me slid it off. I turned him around and wrapped his coat around his waist. Tying it front of the stain.

"I can dress myself. Thanks." He said flatly. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
>"I know. But it was fun for me. Kept my mind from…wondering." I added. He rolled his eyes and stepped back. "So what now Derek?" I added his name liking how it rolled off my tongue. Derek. Ohhh, made me hot with want all over again. I stopped when he growled loudly before walking over and grabbing my bags.<p>

"I'll take you to your car; you leave Beacon Hills, and don't come back." He said seriously. Huh, yea. I was really going to listen to that.

"So that's all this was huh? A hit and run? A one night stand? A…" I was cut off when he turned sharply peeling his lips back over his canines. Clearly he had no clue I was alpha or he wouldn't dare that right now. But then again, if he knew the truth, would he be scared and run, or be after my power and pack? I decided not to tell him, because for some reason, I wanted him to like me for me. When in reality, I didn't have time for anyone to mate me for me and not my power. But this was different.

"This…this was nothing." He turned back and started walking again. Oh, it was something, and I wasn't about to leave it alone. Weather he liked it or not. I wasn't about to walk away and forget about it. And really, if he did, he wouldn't offer to walk me to my car, carry my bags, or even acknowledge me. And he wouldn't have stalked me, or showed himself when I taunted. Right? Right. So in my book, he was looking for more, and so was I. Win win. And I was willing to bet, if I pushed him far enough, he'd hold up his threat about 'doing it to me' again. Call me what you want! Desperate, (I was), slut, (I could be with him), dumb ass, (No doubt I was. Why would I be in this mess if I wasn't?). Truth of the matter was I'm a horny werewolf, that hasn't been laid in about 18 months. I was way over due for a good orgasm and a little romance. My battery power man wasn't really nice to cuddle with. Ya know what I mean?

"You know I only got your first name. What about a last? You apparently know me, or so you say, which by the way, how do you know me, and better yet, what's with all the stalking?" I asked keeping pace with him, walking side by side. I had tried grabbing a bag from him but he yanked it away. Possessive much? He rolled those gorgeous greens again and continued walking. Ignored, again! Talk about rude. "Alright, let's start with the first question. Last name?" I pushed.

"You're annoying." That was my answer? I'm annoying? Ha, No shit! I knew that. I get told like everyday from my pack.

"I know. Name?"

"Don't you ever just walk in quite?"

"Ahh, no. Why are you avoiding the question? I'll just call you Derek Sexy Wolf." The corners of his lips threatened to tug up in a smile before he gathered his composure. Sheesh, talk about uptight.

"Hale." He replied trying to keep the amusement out of his tone, but he couldn't hide it all. No matter how good his expression.

"Hale. Derek Hale. That's a really hot name. Or did I already say that?" Gahh, my mouth was watering with his name. I really loved it. Autumn Hale. Autumn Nicole Hale. Has a nice ring to it right? Hey, I worked in the wedding business and did this often with guys I crushed on. Still anti marriage, mating, kids. Whatever. Irony right? I work as a Wedding Planner, but I don't believe in it. Oh sure I still played the name game, but I never really wanted anything serious. It was just fun. But I was still a hopeless romantic. I've got issues. I know. Pack also reminds me everyday that I have issues.

"Autumn-nnnn." He drug out my name and I realized what I was feeling again, as did he. Then I also realized he had said my name for the first time. Ohhh, it was sexy rolling off his lips. I could imagine how it would sound when he moaned my name as we were… "Autumn. Stop it." Dammit. He caught me again. How was I supposed to control my racing libido or my naughty thoughts. Came with the territory. Werewolf territory. Oh we really were the biggest horn dogs. It's worse, believe it or not, when I'm in heat. Now trying going a year and a half without filling those needs. I was threatening to hump a tree if I didn't get laid soon. Again with the name calling people. I know your doing it. But really, put yourself in my position, you'd be the same way. And I was alpha. I was supposed be getting laid everyday if I wanted. Sure there where always pack members willing to sow my wild oats for me, and I could easily have just mated with one of them to make my family happy, but they were family. Brothers almost. That would just be weird. And considering that four of them would rather hump each other. This is why I say I have excellent gaydar. I live with four of them, and you oughta try avoiding running to one or all on a full moon getting down and dirty. It's horrible! Worse, they like to stay close to me. I move to far out of their wolf senses range, they pack up their junk and move closer. So I'm stuck with the smell of wild animal sex and grunting werewolves no more than a 100 ft from me. Terrible I tell you. Terrible. Rarely I'm lucky to find me time on the full moon and get to run alone. Kind of a mental disorder with them really. Remember when I said most of my pack comes from broken families and such, that's what I mean by mental disorder. They want to be close to me so they don't loose me. Trying to explain that I was going on a trip for a long time was like explaining to a puppy. Only they were full grown puppies with sad looks. I felt bad, horrible even, like a mother being ripped from her kids.

But I knew I had to. It was for the best of the pack and a little time away may strengthen it even more. I continued walking beside Derek, dodging people, lost in thought. To the point where Derek even glanced over at me, a little confused, but didn't say anything. I had a lot to think about. And really, I didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews people. I need more! I'm needy! Review. <strong>


	4. Polish Girl

**This story has been so fun to write, tho this isn't my best chapter. I blame family. :D Either way, read, enjoy, review! **

* * *

><p>Song: Polish Girl-Neon Indians<p>

After successfully making it a mile and half, with yet another half to go, I decided to strip my shoes off. I was trying to keep up with Derek's power walk, and that was nearly impossible in six inch heels. My feet were frozen but that made me move faster. I weaved in and out of the people crowding the sidewalks before getting irritated and just shoving my way through the crowds, earning me nasty stares, and rude comments.

Derek was a good five feet ahead of me as I kept my eyes to the back of his head, making sure not to loose him. Oh sure, if I did, I knew where he was going, and if not, I could track him. His scent was permently lodged in my nose. I could still smell the stain on his jeans. Sweet and musky as it wafted back to me. I felt the need in my belly start to form and the desire to finish what we started pressed heavily. I wasn't paying attention and smacked into his back.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked trying to keep my feet moving.

"This way." He ordered before heading left. I followed obediently, stepping on tiny pebbles, and stubbing my toes on the black top.

"What the hell are we doing? I'm freezing and you're taking me the long way?" I asked as my teeth chattered.

"You shouldn't have taken your shoes off." He said seriously. Ok, I had enough of the sour wolf attitude.

"You know, I don't know what your problem with me is, but I suggest you cut it out. You're the one who was stalking me remember? If you wanted my attention, you got it. Now the least you could do is be a little nicer to me. Especially since you just had the best orgasm of your life!" I said confidently. I don't know why, but I had a feeling it probably was.

"And how would you know if it was the best orgasm of my life?" He asked smugly, still walking.

"Has any other women done that," I motioned to his crotch, "to you before?"

He stopped walking and stared at me strait. Oh boy, this was going to be good. "You know, you seem pretty damn confident in yourself." (I was) "Why, I don't know. (Ahh, duh, do we need to discus my awesomeness?) Your annoying, impulsively horny, a smart ass, and your clearly not the brightest." (Ok, I agreed with three out four.) He glanced down at my bare feet. "Not to mention that you come here, throwing around your pheromones begging for the wrong attention. Your going to get yourself killed, and I wont be the one to have that on my hands because your to damn horny to think strait or even recognize the danger that's in this town." His face displayed his agitation with me. He wasn't exactly quite either. People around us stared like we were a couple of lowlifes for fighting in the parking lot. I was so tempted to yell at them to mind their own damn business. Funny how I didn't feel like giving it back to him.

"Aw, you do like me. Now, are we done because my feet are frozen to the ground? And if you think I'm so annoying why don't you just hand me my bags and I'll walk the rest myself?" I was amused by his stunned look that I hadn't threatened to rip his face off. His eyes where kind of big and round, jaw slightly dropped. I started walking again, not bothering to keep the shit grin off my face. I was really cold, and just decided to jog the rest of the distance to my car. I listened to the rustling of bags behind me as he kept pace with me.

Finally making it to the parking garage, I stopped and put my shoes on and hustled to the elevator. I was parked on the fifth floor in an abandoned corner. Derek crowded in beside me. I may not have yelled at him for his little outburst but I could certainly give him a little punishment. I concentrated on his smell and how his lips tasted. And how sexy his name was rolling off my tongue. Derek Hale I purred in my mind. I imagined how he would moan mine. I felt the tiny trickle in my panties and my body felt hot with lust.

"Autumn. Don't." He warned. I took note of the tiny sweat beads on his forehead and the powerful desire that started to burn in his eyes. "Stop it." He demanded, pushing himself closer to one corner of the elevator. I hit the stop button, bringing it to halt.

"There. I stopped it. Is that what you wanted?" I said sweetly before going back to my fantasizing. The image from last night immediately coming front and center.

"Autumn-nnn. S-Stop." He begged. His eyes where tightly shut and he bit his lip trying to focus on pain, as he hunched over forgetting about the bags and grabbing his abdomen and hardening crotch.

"Only if you say please." I taunted. He looked up at me, eyes blazing blue, and defiantly flipping me the bird. "Have it your way." I imagined his head between my legs playing my hotspot. I let out a moan as the fantasy worked itself out in my head. The scent of my arousal mixing with his. I was so wet and aching with need. I opened one eye and peeked at the sight on the floor. Derek was huddled into a ball in the corner panting and whimpering. I hadn't imagined him to be the whimpering type, but damn it was sexy as he started to give into my torture. I could tell how close he was, as he frantically tried to open his fly. His moans where becoming more frequent.

"A-autumn. P-please. Oh Shit! Autumnnnn! Pllleasee!" I pulled myself together immediately at his last plead, enjoying his visible relief. He leaned forward on his hands and knees, head hung down, as he tried to catch his breath. His dick still pressing hard against the confines of his jeans. He hadn't managed to get the zipper undone and grunted as he moved slightly trying to stand. I started the elevator again with a smirk on my face. I think I managed to get my point across. The doors opened and I grabbed my bags, even adding a skip to my step as I exited. Making my way to my car I popped the trunk and slung my bags in, turning to see Derek walking slowly, and slightly awkward, towards me. He was sweating, and looked like someone had just shot his dog.

"Well, I think I've made my point. So, what do you say? We finish this back at my place? How about a ride to your house? I can swing that too. Maybe dinner and a movie?" I said all too happily. He looked up at me from heavy lids, oh he was pissed. It wasn't his usual stone face, more like death glare, lips pressed firmly together, and jaw tense. His shoulders where sloped forward, and hands turned into fists. He kept his stance wide trying to keep pressure off his slowly softening erection. Or maybe it was just to seem bigger, more intimidating. I couldn't decide which.

"I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth." He threatened with a growl.

"Promise? Sounds kinky." I said unmoved. "So? What do you say? I'll take you where ever you need to go. I'm sure you don't want to walk like that all the way to where ever."

"I. Don't. Need. Your help." He ground out.

"I kind of figured you for one of those guys. It doesn't matter. I'll just keep pestering you. You might as well just work with me. It'll be easier on both of us if you do." I reasoned. He stared at me for a long moment before turning back and heading up the ramp to the top floor. "Derek Hale!" He stopped to turn and look at me. "I'll just look you up. I'm sure someone knows where you live." He was next to me in an instant. I hadn't noticed his movement until I was pressed against my car door. I felt a renewed sense of longing as he mashed his chest to mine.

"Don't." He growled pushing hard on my shoulders, his lips pulling back over his teeth. Funny enough, I found it quite sexy.

"Why? Stop acting like you don't like me. I know you do." I said smirking in his face.

"I don't like you. Let's not get to big of a head. I just don't want you in my shit." He explained, without the benefit of a growl. Wow, put that in the books.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have been stalking me in the first place. Or coming into my hotel room or carrying my bags. Hell you wouldn't even show yourself to me when I taunted you if you didn't like me." I pressed, wrapping a hand around his bicep. He let go of my stare and looked towards my grasping hand. His eyes sparked at the touch before settling back cold.

"Why are you so persistent? So interested me?" He was turning my question around on me.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of this one." I pushed my finger at his chest.

"Oh?" He grazed one hand over my hip as he lowered his lips to my ear. "I think you have more in mind then just sex." He stated. I wasn't about to cave now. But I couldn't help the skip in my heart beat. He noticed it and I felt him smile into my ear. "That's what I thought."

"That's only cause I can feel your hard on pushing hard against my hip. What can I say, your hot, I'm horny, and anytime your near me like this, of course my hearts going to skip." I defended.

"Mhmm?" He purred into my ear. "Is that a fact?" I couldn't form words. His breath was hot in my ear, his lips grazing the flesh of my neck, while one hand grasped my hip. The other moving slowly up my side. I moaned, throwing my head back before he moved away. I watched as he considered me, feeling light headed from the sudden loss of his arousal, before he turned away and begun walking back up the ramp. Only this time I didn't stop him.

My phone vibrated in my pocket causing me to jump. I cussed trying to dig it out of my pocket before answering without looking at the number. "Yea, what do you want?" I asked shortly.

"Uh, well, I was just calling to see if you got settled in? But hey, if it's a bad time, I can call back later." Kasey replied timidly. Only time she was ever timid or submissive was when I was really irate. Which wasn't much, but still.

"Oh, God Kasey! I'm sorry. I'm just sort of frazzled." I apologized, looking up the ramp, wondering if I should go look.

"Autumn, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not hurt. Well not unless you call an aching vagina hurt?" I added. I heard her giggle on the other end of the phone. Gah, it was so nice to hear someone familiar. Someone without a penis.

"Tell me everything! Details and all!" She pleaded.

"Nothing wrong with you. Sicko." I teased, before going into the whole speal of my day and how I met this really werewolf that didn't want me. Ok, he did want me in a way, but clearly not as a mate.

"Autumn! I swear if you let this one go, I'm going to choke the shit out of you. If you don't pursue him, you deserve to go back to your Shit Dick family." She was yelling at me through the phone. Wasn't I the only one who was supposed to yell? But really, she was making me feel better. "Look, I know you don't have much time left, but from what you've told me, I think he's more then just a random hot werewolf. Autumn, I think he could be your mate." She stated, a lot more calmly this time. I sighed and chewed at my fingernails. "Stop chewing your nails. It's not attractive." Dammit! "Look the full moon isn't that far off. If you're really meant to be mates, it'll happen then. Most likely. Just don't give up on this one. And don't find something wrong with him. Like, he leaves the toilet seat up, or chews with mouth open." I rolled my eyes, because really, I had used those very excuses in the past three months.

"He's soooo the opposite of what I usually go for. I mean, he has no sense of humor and he's sooo damn grumpy!" I complained.

"He's a guy Autumn. A werewolf guy. You know how temperamental they can be." She reasoned. There was truth to that.

"Yea, I know. But, what if I can't get him to mate with me before then? What if he screws me but I don't get the mating bite. You know? The bite that seals the deal. If he doesn't claim me, I'm fucked! I don't have enough time." I leaned my forehead against the top of my car, sighing into it. My body ached, in more ways then one, I was still cold, and my mind felt like it was on overload.

"Don't give up. Not yet. He's the one. Your alpha mate." She soothed.

"Yea, ok. I'll keep pursuing, but I end up with one of those pigs from the other counties because this one won't seal the deal, I'm kicking your ass!" I threatened.

She giggled again and added, "And Autumn? Don't forget to ask if he has a brother." I heard the click as she hung up. I banged my head against the car before crawling in and starting the engine. I was going to go for a run when I got back to the hotel. I needed to clear my head, and that seemed the way to do it. Peeling out I raced around the corners before busting out onto the main drag. I was going to do this! I had to do it. If not for me, then for my pack. Derek was my mate. That's all there was to it. I just hoped he seen me the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Review! <strong>

**PS: Stiles and Scott will be included shortly. I'm not sure when, but hopefully within the next few chapters. I think Stiles and Autumn'll hit it off nicely. Don't you? Lol. **


	5. Howl

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I literally can't wait to sign on to see them everyday. Seriously, it's first place I go. Even before FACEBOOK!**

* * *

><p>Song: Howl-Florence and The Machine (If you've never heard it, you should. Really goes with Autumn and Derek)<p>

Grabbing the bags out of my trunk, I slung them over my shoulder before marching in and to the elevator. Waiting to reach my floor, I leaned my head back against the wall as tears threatened to spill. 'I was Not going to cry!' I told myself. The stress of the past three months finally catching up with me. Dammit! I shouldn't have waited so long. With only a week till my birthday, there was no way in hell I was going to get that mating bite from him. I didn't actually have to be knocked up by then, I just had to have a mate, that also willingly claimed me. And soon after that, my fucked up family would arrange for a huge wedding, (Though I could arrange my own) inviting all 300 wolves, and throwing around their money, where they would then welcome my mate into the family by making him go on hunting trips proving his worth. (Fucked up? I know.) But it was Harvelle ritual. Oh, and they'd probably make him change his name to Harvelle instead of I taking his. Just so they could keep the Harvelle name alive. Stupid really.

The ding of the elevator brought me back to now. Stomping out and down the hall before reaching my room and slinging the door open. Slinging the bags on my bed I sat down and ripped off my shoes and throwing them by the table off to my right. I removed my blazer and jeans, keeping my white top on. Grabbing a pair of black sweats and matching jacket from my bag, I quickly changed, and threw on some running shoes. I could take the easy way, out my door, down the elevator and through the lobby to outside, but I wanted a little thrill. So instead, I wondered over to the French windows and slung them open. I hung half way out the window, looking around and checking bellow me before stepping back. I got a running jump as I lunged myself out the window. Feeling the aderline rush of free falling. I hit the ground with a rolling land before darting off into the woods. I kept up my sprint until I could no longer see the hotel behind me.

I slowed my pace to a walk and begun wondering around. Ah ha! I found a hole in an old oak, checking it for any critters, before I started to strip and shove my cloths in. I stood naked, making a mental note of the trees location before making my transition. I was an alpha which meant I could change fully. The slow crack of bone rung in my ears. I grunted as the pain of reforming myself took hold. I felt my skin pull tightly before shedding. Hair pulling at my pores as it begun to sprout. I hunched over, claws dug deep into the ground, my eyes burned, and I felt the gradual lengthing of my spine. The bones in my face where the most painful. Crossing my eyes, I could see the push of my snout coming to be.

Finally the pain stopped, there was no more cracking in my ears, and I felt free. Everything was quite as I sat there breathing deeply. I finally begun to move slowly at first, feeling my new form. It was always somewhat awkward at first, trying to get used to walking/running on all fours rather then two. Recovering quickly, I started to run, taking in the scents of all the woods had to offer. The cold stung my sinuses, but the smell of pines was refreshing. It reminded me of Christmas. I listened to the wind sing through the trees, felt the breaking of brush under my thundering paws. Winding my way through trees I followed the almost full moon. Another few days and it would be my only guide. My heart soared, my lungs burned, but I never felt freer.

I slowed to a halt when I came upon an old house. It was burned severely, but at one time, I bet it was beautiful. It had been huge, with a wrap around porch, at least two levels. It was still daylight out, with only about another half hour left. I didn't see anyone around and didn't catch the sound of movement so I crept closer. I laid low as I snuck up the front steps, looking over my shoulder checking for any sign of movement. The front door had been painted red, but was now charred and flaking. Pushing it open with my paw I slid in before shutting it behind me with my back paw. I didn't know why I shut it. It just felt right. Like the house still meaning somehow, and leaving it open would be disrespectful. I caught the faint scent of 'Smokey Mountain' aftershave with that same musky, woodsy scent mixed in. I tracked the smell upstairs to a room on the right. Again pushing the door open with my snout I peeked my head in around the door, making sure no one was in there. I moved inside the old bedroom wondering around. The room had been picked up more than the rest of the house. The black on the walls had been scrubbed down to reveal flaking blue wallpaper. The wooden floor creaked under my body weight. I made my way over to a make shift bed hidden behind a long old dresser that too had been burned. The bed was a massive heap of blankets and pillows, with a thin mattress underneath. I sniffed the blankets and was instantly warmed by the strong scent of my mate.

I stepped onto the bed and huddled up in a ball before noticing an array of pictures tapped to the back of the dresser. Old black and white photos of a huge family. Several small kids and around fifteen adults all stood in front of this house. Only the house was complete. Large ferns hung from the porch, while rocking chairs and an old wicker table completed the home. The whole family looked happy. Every one in the picture wore smiles, several of the kids making funny faces, or locking the other in a head lock. My attention locked a small boy with jet black hair. His face was slightly round but had a huge smile while holding an older girl in said head lock. She was pretending to struggle but wore non the less a grin. I smiled thinking about Derek's family. They seemed happy. He seemed happy. I scanned the rest of the pictures finding several of the house with family members rocking in the old wooden rocking chairs. Others where of kids and grown ups. One though called to me. It was of Derek as a teenager. No more then 16. He wasn't as muscular as he is now, but fit none the less. He wore a lacrosse jersey with light colored jeans. Obviously not dark and cynical yet. His arm was thrown around another teenage girl. Her hair was a light brown, eyes same color green, full rack, skinny waste, and equally as beautiful as her brother. Both smiles seemed to light up the whole picture. It was also the only one in color. I stared long and hard at Derek. His smile was unlike any others mans. I can't explain why, just that it did something to me. My heart ached. I wanted to know what made him the angry man he was today. I wanted to know his family. The family in his pictures. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to know.

But more than anything I wanted to see him smile. Goal: Make Derek Hale smile again.

The sound of the front door creaking open pulled me out of my daze. Moving quickly, I made my way to the bedroom window. The glass was broken, but it wasn't big enough for me to get through. I heard the rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. Deciding fast, I backed up and crashed through the window. Sliding down the porch roof, and landing on the ground on my side. I let out a shriek when a shard of glass pushed further into my shoulder. Picking myself up quick, I made a mad dash through the woods. I glanced back to see if he was following me, but didn't see anything. It was dark now and I had to pay more attention to where I was going. I followed my scent back to the old oak and collapsed, making my shift back to human easily. Looking down at the piece of glass sticking out of my shoulder, I grabbed at it with my left hand, and yanked it out, yowling as I pulled the last bit out. Blood dripped down my breast and stomach. The wound would heal. Grabbing my sweat pants and jacket I carried the rest. I walked the rest of the way hotel and stood below my open window. I checked around me and the windows beneath mine. There was fence just off to the right hiding a dumpster. I climbed on top before taking a leap, hitting the gutter, scaling it, and jumping to my window. Oh yea, I was an expert at this. I can't even tell you how many times I've had to come in or out this way just to get some 'me' time away from my pack. Of course it didn't last very long, but I it gave me at least 10 minutes.

I landed on the carpeted floor gracefully and made my way to the bathroom. I decided just to shower. Turning on the water I went over to the mirror and inspected my new reward for snooping. I rinsed the dried blood to find it was already healed. Now only a tiny scar. Stepping into the shower I washed my body and collapsed onto the black stone floor. I leaned forehead against the glass and let the water beat down on my skin. I sat that way for a good hour caught up in the days events, before shutting the water off and shuffling out to my bed. Looking over at the clock I glared in disgust. 8:00 pm. I had had a full day.

My stomach growled and I thought about ordering room service again, but thought better of it. Grabbing my phone, I called Danny. I listened as it rung before he picked up after the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Danny, it's Autumn. I was wondering if you could tell me a good place to eat? I'd look it up on the computer but I'm too lazy."

He laughed before answering, "Is it a date?"

"I wish. But sadly, No." I sighed.

"Then try hitting up Marshals. It's really good and they serve all different types of food. Do you need directions?"

"Na. I'll put it in my GPS. Thanks."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll text you tomorrow. There's someone I want to ask you about. Alright?"

"Oh, why don't you just ask me now?"

"Because I'm lying on my bed naked, and I need to get ready. Besides, I need to think about it first."

"If I was strait that would turn me on." He said teasingly.

"Good night Danny. Text you tomorrow." I said before hanging up. I didn't feel doing my make-up and instead settled for putting mascara on and a dab of honeysuckle perfume. Grabbing my new lingerie out of the bag I put on the black bra and panties. I settled for a black sequined top, black tights that had a zipper going up each ankle, and my white blazer, with flats. I pulled my hair back into a loose pony, grabbed my keys, phone and clutch, before heading out the door.

I made it to my car in no time and flipped on the radio, turning it up loud, trying to drown out my thoughts. Plugging in the name of the restaurant into my GPS before stomping the pedal. I hadn't noticed how fast I was going until I seen the blaring of blue and red lights in my rearview mirror. "Shit!" I slapped the steering wheel before pulling over. I made out two figures sitting in the police cruiser. I couldn't see the passaneger's face though. I hurried to get my license and registration when I heard the knock on my window. I rolled it down and handed him my info.

"Miss. Do you know how fast you were going?" Actually, no I didn't. His name tag read Sheriff Stilinski. He was about 5'11", slightly over weight, broad shoulders. His eyes though, they were kind. His face wasn't even stern looking. Instead he gave me a smile. I shook my head no when he replied, "You were doing 63 in a 35." He shook his head before giving me another smile.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I admit. I was actually kind of jammn to music and I'm like really starved." It was the truth, and wasn't trying to get out of the ticket. I had no problem paying. He chuckled. "Go ahead and write me a ticket. I was wrong." His eyebrows lifted and he gave me a contemplative look.

"You really want me to give you a ticket?" He asked intrigued.

"Well. No. But if your going to, I wont make a fuss about it." I returned his smile.

"I tell you what, you seem really sweet, and I'm actually off duty, so I'll let you off with a warning." He said, returning my license and registration. I clapped my hands like a little kid and gave him a big toothy grin.

"Oh thank you. Really, I am sorry. I'll pay more attention." He smiled before leaving. I waited till he pulled out before I started back. Paying a little more attention to the road. It took me about 10 minutes before I pulled into Marshel's parking lot. I found a parking spot under a street light and headed in.

"Hi there. Just one?" The blonde asked. Big brown eyes, short, and slightly rounded. I nodded my head as she grabbed a menu before ushering me to my table.

"Well, look who it is." I heard the gruff voice that sounded like the nice officer that pulled me over. I looked over to my right and sure enough, it was. He had a teenager with him. The kid had a big goofy smile, buzz cut, skinny, and obviously ADHD, by the way he was tapping his foot.

"Oh Hi there." I mocked his call, waving my hand. The waitress looked at me then at the Sheriff. He nodded before she seated me at their table.

"This is my son Stiles." He nodded towards the fidgety teenager.

"Hi, I'm Autumn." I extended my hand to him, which he shook hesitantly. I smiled wider trying to make him more comfortable.

"Have you guys decided on what you want this evening?" Our waitress asked. Sheriff Stilinski looked over at me, I waved my hand at him to go ahead and order. I was surprised at how much Stiles ordered. Hell, the kid had almost a big of an appetitate as me.

"And for you miss?" She urged.

"Oh uhh, this will be on two bills by the way…"

"No, I'm paying." The Sheriff offered.

"Oh, believe me, you don't wanna do that. I'll break your wallet." He waved a hand about to protest before I spoke again. "Tell you what, put it all on one. I'll pay. The least I could do. You let me off with a warning. I'll buy." I put up my finger in protest when he opened his mouth. "I'll have the crab legs, no butter, a turkey club, no onion, order of fries, and a piece of cheesecake. Oh and a coke." I looked over to two gawking men. Both wide eye and jaw dropped. "Told you I would break your wallet."

Stiles spoke up, "Wow. Are you sure you can eat that much?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have ordered it." I stated simply. We sat there in quite for a while before the Stiles broke the tension.

"So, your not from around here." He stated

"Nope. Montana. I'm just here on vacation. A friend of mine told me about Beacon Hills so I simply had to come." I lied. I really didn't want a repeat of breakfast.

"Vacation huh. What do you do?" The Sheriff asked.

"I'm in the wedding business. I own my own company. 'Dreams Come True'."

"How old are you again?" Both asked in unison. I giggled before answering.

"I'm 24. I'll be 25 next week." They both looked at each other then back at me.

"Wow. You don't look 24." Stiles complimented. I smiled big before answering.

"Thank you. You wouldn't believe how much I get that." Our food came, well, the first part of my order came. My mouth drooled as the smell from the Crab legs filtered through my nose. I didn't need one of those shell crackers, instead I just busted them by squeezing. The Sheriff didn't seem to notice, as he shoved his salad in his mouth. Stiles on the other hand, was eyeing me weirdly. I watched his change in reconigtion, (of what, I wasn't entirely sure. But I had a feeling he knew a lot more then he let on.) and a evil grin tugged at his lips. His eyes narrowed before the Sheriff kicked him under the table.

"Ow. What was that…" He trailed off at his dad's glare before taking a bite out of his burger. We ate in silence as both guys stared at me when my second order came, followed by the third. Yes, I stuffed every bit down in front of them. I wasn't one of those women who gave a crap what I looked like eating what ever I want. I also wasn't one of those women who held her stomach in, or threw up after eating. Yuck. Considering my taste was also heightened, the second time around, really sucked. Then it dawned on me. Why not ask the Sheriff about Derek Hale? He would know right?

"Have you ever heard of someone named Derek Hale?" I asked. Stiles chocked on his pop and nearly spilled it. His eyes went real wide and I had a funny feeling that I should never have opened my mouth.

His dad on the other hand went very serious. "How do you know Derek Hale?" he asked. I was actually kind of scared. I mean, I didn't really think he could get so serious. He was such a sweet guy.

"Oh, uhh, I-I…" Shit! I couldn't come up with anything. What was I supposed to say? I met him on the bike trail because he was stalking me. And then we proceeded to give each other orgasms without even touching. Oh and that doesn't include the one in the elevator. Then he shoved me up against my car and proceeded to threaten me that if I snooped around he would rip my throat out, but I disobeyed because I broke into his house, almost got caught by him, but he doesn't know. Oh yea, I'm a werewolf. Then I disobeyed again because I'm asking you now trying to come up with a really good lie.

"I'm his cousin." I spat out in a rush. Oh yea. Like he was going to believe that one.

"If you're his cousin, then why are asking if I've ever heard of him?" He tested.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you could tell me how to find him. I'm a distant cousin. He doesn't know I'm here. I'm on vacation, and I heard he was here so I thought I'd look him up." Oh god! I was so busted. Stiles was shaking his head. Oh, I'm so fucked!

"Do you wanna try that again?" Sheriff offered.

"Blind date?" I offered, not really thinking it out.

"Autumn, I think your nice, but your lying to a sheriff about a suspect in a possible murder." He stated. My jaw dropped, eyes went big, and I felt like someone had just crushed me.

"So, do you wanna change your answer. Maybe tell the truth? Because, if not, I may have to bring you in for questioning." He stated.

"Umm, well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I mean, I don't even believe it." I offered with a small smile.

"Autumn, tell me. It takes a lot to amaze me." He said flatly. Stiles was silent and still.

I took a deep breath and sighed. So I would only tell him part of the truth. "I was on my way to the parking garage from the mall today. I took the long way through the park because I was nosy and wanted to explore Beacon Hills." I paused making sure he was keeping up. I seen him nod so I continued, "I took an old bike trail admiring the beauty but I didn't feel alone. I looked around and yelled at them to show themselves. This really hot guy with jet black hair, beautiful green eyes, strong jaw, really sexy body that you could just…"

"Ok. I got the jest of what he looks like. Please continue." He actually had a blush. Stiles was smirking enjoying my story.

"Oh, well, like I was saying, he showed himself and I asked what he wanted. He said he just wanted to make sure I was alright. And that I should get back to the park. He even guided me out. I asked him who he was and he told me. Ok? That's how I know him." I looked at him hopefully before blurting, "Really, I can't make this shit up. Seriously, you just caught me trying to lie. This, this is the truth." I watched as he considered me before relaxing back in his chair. I sighed with relief when the check came. I quickly got my credit card out, eager to pay, and get the hell out of Dodge.

"You may still have to come in for questioning." He said, though I could tell he was sated. I had no doubts he would question me again, but hopefully I'd have my shit together. The waitress brought me my receipt. I grabbed it quickly, giving them both a hug, and hustling out. I was going strait back to the hotel, where I would proceed to head to Derek's on foot. So I may have opened my trap about Derek, but I wasn't stupid enough to go strait there in my car. One way or another, I was going to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please. Keep the reviews coming! I absolutely love them. <strong>


	6. True Romance

**I apologize for all the spelling/grammar errs in the last chapter. I forgot to do spelling/grammar check. Thank you for all the reviews, I've enjoyed so much, writing this story. Warining: There is serious smut in this chapter. So ye be warned! Hope you enjoy! And please please review. **

* * *

><p>Song: True Romance-She Wants Revenge<p>

I had parked my car and sprinted to my room. Fuck the elevator; I took the steps making it up twice as fast. Once in my room, I changed into flare bottom jeans, black tank, and a pair of black biker boots. They were comfy, and if needed, I could kick Derek in his cute firm ass without breaking my toes. Grabbing a hoodie before flinging myself out the window like earlier. I made it to the woods, following the same path I had. My blood was boiling as I rushed through the woods. Twigs and brush slashing at my arms and legs, creating tiny scratches. After about twenty minutes I came to the old house.

I didn't waste no time, stomping my way up his porch and busting through the door. "Derek! We need to talk! Get your ass Down Here!" I ordered screaming up his steps. I listened and heard nothing. "Derek? Don't make me come up there!" I heard the shuffling on the floor coming from his bedroom. I watched as a groggy Derek came wondering out to the top of the stairs.

"Will you stop yelling? I heard you the first fucking time." He was shirtless as I stared in aw. The moonlight shown through the burnt roof and down on his pale white skin. His abs flexed with each movement. I was enamored with his hotness. His skin seemed to glow under the soft light. I watched as he moved down the steps, licking my lips the whole time. Oh he was so sexy! My panties where drenched by the time he reached the last step, looking down at me with those gorgeous greens. "Why are you here?" He asked. He straitened his shoulders out taking a deep breath. I watched as his chest expanded, making him look bigger. "Autumn, stop looking at me like that. I know what you're thinking. And that better not be what you came here for." He warned.

"If it was, why would that be such a bad thing?" I inquired. "But no, that's not why I'm here. You lead me on today and I'm pissed." I stated. He actually chuckled before asking,

"I lead 'you' on? I don't think so. Now what's the real reason you're here?" He asked. His eyes lit with amusement.

"You're wanted for murder Derek." I said flatly.

"What the…? You didn't?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me down against the stairs. My back hitting hard, knocking the wind out of me. Derek purged above me, his eyes gone serious. "What did you do!" He yelled at me. I grabbed a hold of his forearms, and shoved hard. I followed him down to the floor before pinning his arms by his head.

"First off, don't fucking shove me like that. You think you can throw your weight around with me? I don't think so. Not unless you're going to fuck me. Secondly, I have every right to know about the werewolf who gave me the best orgasm of my life, carried my shit, and threatened to rip my throat out! Especially when said werewolf may or may not be wanted for murder!" I growled trying to get my point across. He struggled under my grip, but I was stronger. Keeping his arms pinned to the floor.

"I told you not to get involved in my shit. I warned you not to go snooping around." He growled, still not giving up.

"So, it's true? You're a murderer." I asked. My heart sinking to my stomach. I felt like crying and couldn't meet his gaze.

"No." He sighed. "Autumn, I'm not a murderer." He stopped straining, and whispered soothingly. "Look at me Autumn." I turned my gaze towards him, my eyes threatening to spill tears. "I'm not a murderer." He stated confidently, staring me strait in the eye. I believed him, but was still too upset to coolly collect myself. I backed off and sat on the second step. "Autumn, why does that bother you so much? Thinking that I was a murderer?" He inquired. I looked up into his face, and for the first time, his features where softened.

"I-I don't know. Ok? I just don't fucking know anymore." I said, choking back my sob. I wasn't going to do this here. Not in front of him. Dammit Autumn. Pull yourself together. You're an alpha! No weakness. I pulled myself together before standing strait and pushing past him. To my surprise he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I know there's something you're not telling me." He said flatly. I searched his eyes before settling for just denying.

"There's nothing. You're the one who's not telling." I met his gaze, holding it until he looked away.

"I told you, it's my shit. Mine and no one else's. I don't want you snooping around because I don't want you in it. There's already too many involved. I don't need another." He explained, his voice was soft.

"Look, you're clearly in something more screwed up then I am. If you're being accused of murder, Derek, you can't do it alone. I'm here for a week; I'm strong, as I've already proved. I can help. I like you, a lot. Don't ask me why. Your grumpy, pushy, quite, and cock sure. And you don't seem to have much of a sense of humor. You're the complete opposite of what I go for, but at the same time, I can't get enough of your overbearing grouchiness, or your stupid secrets." I pressed. I felt a little better to get some of my screwed up feelings out in the open. I looked to him hopeful and found something I hadn't expected. His eyes where lit with desire. I hadn't realized that as I spoke, I was also getting turned on by what I found sexy about him.

He moved quick, grabbing the back of my head, and pulling me towards him. Our lips met in a power hungry kiss. Battling for dominance. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his thick shoulders, drawing blood. He hissed and I lapped at the marks. His lips pressed against the crevice of my neck, licking and sucking, and nipping without drawing blood. I felt a hard surface at my back as he laid us on the ground. His claws shredding my hoodie as he tossed the pieces aside, followed by my top. I groaned as his claws scratched against my chest. I worked at his zipper, pulling it down, before using my feet to slide them off his hips. He had my pants undone and pulled them off quickly, throwing them off to the side. He went back to nipping at my neck before sliding down my chest and sucking my nipple into his mouth over my bra. I groaned as he nipped my breast lightly over the fabric. He repeated the torture on my other before slicing the front of my bra with his claw. His eyes went ice as he took in the site of my naked breasts. He placed nips all down my belly and to my pelvis before removing the lacy fabric.

Moans escaped as he flicked his tongue hitting my sweet spot, throwing my legs over his shoulders. I rocked my hips as he worked me with his mouth. He groaned against my clit while sucking. The vibrations sending a wave of pleasure up my spine. I felt the familiar fire in the pit of my stomach as it begun to spread to every nerve in my body. I begun to tingle as wave after wave of pleasure washed through my body. "Ohhhh…..D-derek…don't stop! Oh Gah!" I rocked my hips harder onto his face when I felt the luscious release of my orgasm. Fireworks exploded through my mind as he worked me through it before licking a trail back up to my mouth. I could taste my essence and it felt so erotic. Reaching a hand down between us, I fondled him through his boxers. Stroking the head of his penis and adding a soft twist. He moaned and rocked his hips into my embrace.

"Keep it up, and I won't last much longer." He ground out before kissing me again. I rolled him over on his back and tore at his boxers, anxious to reach my prize. My eyes fell on his amazing erection. "My my, your well hung." I commented. He gave me wicked grin before grabbing my hips and guiding me over his erection. He was defiantly fit to be an alpha. The tip of his cock stroked against my clit before only the head penetrated. My hands pushed down hard on his chest and dug deep as he teased me mercilessly. I whined when he withdrew and repeated. My arms shook from holding myself up, while his hands guided me to what he wanted. I couldn't take anymore and gave into begging. "Derek, please. I can't…I wanna feel you inside me…Oh please Derek." I bit my lip when he leaned up kissed my collar bone before pulling my hips down onto his hard on. I yelped at the sudden penetration but quickly feel into rhythm. I rocked up and down, relishing in the feeling of being filled. Leaning my head down I was about to bite when he flipped me onto my back, taking his control back.

My eyes locked onto his as he thrust hard into me. I met him thrust for thrust as he quickened the pace. He was loosing control, and I watched as his canines protruded. I urged him on, nipping at his pulse point, and wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. I contracted my inner muscles when he went to pull out, before thrusting back in. "Oh Shit Autumn! Do that again!" He ordered through clenched teeth. I obliged repeating the action each time. He grasped one hand and pinned above my head, twining his fingers through mine. My other digging deep into his shoulder. The familiar sensation burned in my belly again and threw my head back, revealing my throat. I heard his growl ring through my ears as his wolf drew closer, realizing what I was doing. I teetered on that wonderful ledge as he thrust balls deep, before loosing control of my orgasm. I arched up into him, squeezing his hand, hearing the bones snap, my other tore down his shoulder. I let out a loud moan, "Derek-kkk!" His name echoed through the house. He continued to thrust until I felt his hot cum mixing with my own. "A-Autumn-nnn!" He joined in before collapsing on top of me.

Sweat binding our bodies, as his slowly softening erection still pressed firmly inside me. Both trying to catch our breaths. I felt his warm wet tongue trace over my neck several times, sending a shiver down my spine. Turning my head, I caught his lips in a sweat slow kiss. Neither fighting for control. He rolled us over, (still inside me), and pulled me on top of him. My breasts pressed flat against his chest while he continued the slow passionate kiss. I heard the snapping back of bones as his wounded hand healed, before he slid it under his head to prop himself up. I couldn't help but commenting, "Awe, I knew you liked me." I said before kissing him again.

"So much for the after glow." He teased, "And, I still don't like you." A smile playing at his lips. I reached my hand down and pinched the side of his ass cheek. "Ow. That wasn't very nice." He added before pinching me back. I rolled off of him and begun looking for my cloths. "So that's all this was huh? A hit and run? A one night stand?" He asked teasingly before grabbing my hand and dragging me down.

"This-this was nothing." I added before he wrapped his arms around me pulling me back on top of him, kissing me till my toes curled.

"Did I really give you the best orgasm of your life? Before this I mean." He inquired, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Whaaa? Now let's not go getting to big of a head." I shot back, before pulling out of his grip and back to searching for cloths.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, getting up. I froze taking in the site of him fully naked. His member was soft, but he was still well hung. I watched as it twitched under my gaze and I smiled. Thinking of how I'd like to watch him come with out touching him. He gathered me in his arms before adding, "Not right now." I knew what he was implying and I was itching to know what it'd be like to watch. I was really struggling to keep my pheromones in check when he gave me a smack on the ass. I yelped and my jaw dropped. "Keep your thoughts in check." He said before giving me another kiss and rubbing his palm over (what I knew) my red ass cheek soothing the stinging.

"To answer your question, I was going back to the hotel. Since you don't want me snooping and clearly you don't want me in your…how did you put it….Shit, I was going back to my own shit." I said coyly, giving him a slow cynical smile of my own.

"Huh uh. You're staying here tonight. You can get out of my shit tomorrow." He added teasingly, pressing yet another kiss to my collar bone. Wow, he was a really passionate and cuddly. Who woulda thunk?

"Okayyyy?" I questioned.

He continued nuzzling his face into my neck before adding, "To dangerous now." And with that he tugged me up the stairs. I followed, reaching the top he led me to his room where I stopped in the doorway. "Autumn? What is it?" He asked. He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"Nothing. It's just kind of cold." I lied. Praying that my already racing heart would cover my lie. He didn't catch my lie and pulled me closer to his chest and lead me to me his make shift bed. Lying down first, he tugged me down with him. I curled up to his side, resting my head on his chest. I listened to the steady beat of his heart as he brought a cover over top of us. I smiled into his warmth, pressing a kiss to his chest, and snuggled close. Closing my eyes, I felt his chin on top of my head, and listened to his breaths. I couldn't my last thought though. 'I didn't get the mating bite' and fell asleep without a further question. That, I would think about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? Was it everything you hoped for? Don't worry, this doesn't mean their all lovey dovey! There'll be more triumphs and complications to come for these two. Please, please, please, Review!<strong>


	7. Love to Sleep

**Sorry, about the late chapter. I tried to save it last night to the site but it kept telling me a damn error had occurred. STUPID COMPUTER! :D Any who, I have a little poll going. Question is, If Derek Hale had a job, what would he do? Mechanic, something in the sports field, or other? If you think other, then what's your idea? This really don't have anything to do with the story, just my own inquiry. As always, read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Song: Love to Sleep-She Wants Revenge<p>

I awoke somewhere around 3:00 am this morning, horny, after having a wet dream. Derek was fast asleep, me wrapped in his arms, while he lied on his side. His whole body protecting me from the cool breeze that whipped in through the broken window. Big thanks to me! Rolling him over onto his back, I trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, nipping at his hips. He stirred, giving me a light growl of pleasure before peeking down at me. "Mmm." He hummed into the night air. I wrapped my hand around his hardening cock, and begun to stroke. His head lolled back onto the pillow as he thrust his hips into my grasp. Bringing my lips close to his tip, I blew out cool air. I felt him shiver before wrapping my mouth around him and taking him deep into my mouth, forcing myself to swallow him down, and repeating the action again. I gathered my pheromones and started pushing them at him. I felt one hand fist through my hair as he begun to loose control.

I started to choke when he thrust to hard before being forced to take him all the way in, and swallowing his sweet and salty essence. "Oh, Fuck Autumn-nnn!" I felt his orgasm being sent through me as I sucked him off while he rode out his bliss. A shudder ripped through my body, as my own orgasm washed over me, moaning loudly around a mouth full. He drug me up his body and rolled me over so that his penis sat comfortably between my thighs, his chest pressed against my back. I listened as he snored into my neck, his lips pressed open, and a tiny drip of drool dampened my skin. Normally, I'd been all kinds of grossed out right now, but instead, I found it cute, and giggled. His arm around my waist wrapping tighter. It didn't take long before I joined in on the snooze fest.

Sunshine licked at my skin. I peeped open one eye, staring at the cruel awaking that was shining in my face, before rolling over expecting to cuddle into a warm chest, only to find the bed empty. Well shit. What did you expect Autumn? One fuck was going to change everything? I could hope. But no, my life was never that easy. I stretched out on the bed, hands above my head, before turning back to the same cruelty that awoke Derek. Damn sun! I cursed. I heard the sound of voices floating in from outside and listened intently catching…

"Dude, Stiles said there's this chick he met last night. And she's looking for you. She almost got her ass busted by his dad too. I think he said her name was…Ashley or Anna or who the fuck cares?" I cared fuck face; I cussed him out while eavesdropping. "Point is, Stiles thinks she's a werewolf. Derek! What if she's with the al…." He trailed off. I heard the loud smack as Derek hit him. Followed by, "What the fuck was that f…" Another whomp! I smiled thinking about the force Derek could pack. The young wolf must have scented me through the broken window before connecting the dots. "Oh shit. Derek you didn't?" The house shook from the brutal impact at which, no doubt, Derek had pinned him against.

"Go home Scott! I'll deal with you later." He informed with a growl. I listened as Scott shuffled away. I laid back down quickly, closing my eyes, and pretended to sleep. "I know you're awake Autumn." I heard the gruff voice of Derek coming from above me. I opened one eye and gave him my most innocent smile. He glared down at me before sighing. "Autumn. We need to talk." He stated. I sat up immediately on my knees, ears fully alert. "You didn't mention how wrapped up in my shit you've gotten yourself into." His face was stone, but his eyes held a hint of concern.

"Yea, well, ya didn't ask 'how' I knew. You just kinda went strait to the threats and the beat downs." I stated flatly. "And besides, I hadn't expected suspected murder. But that's all cleared up now. Stile's dad seemed sated by my half truth, even after I tried to lie, unsuccessfully I might add. But still, good enough." I babbled. There was something else nagging at him. I could tell by how he kept shifting his weight. He wasn't worried about me being in trouble, well not only worried about my being in trouble. "Derek, there's something else bugging you. What is it?" I asked soothingly, making sure not to give him any reason to back away. He sat down on the bed, propping his elbows on his knees, face plastered in the palm of his hand. I watched as he scrubbed a hand over his face and down his neck, trying to come up with a good way to express whatever was on his mind.

"We didn't use anything last night." He stated flatly before looking me in the eye. I seen the deep concern in his face and the terror of what we had done, that just might complicate things even more. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Wow. You really must think I don't have any common sense at all?" He was taken aback, his eyes announcing his confusion. "I'm on birth control. Sure, it's not really the greatest protection for werewolves since its hardly strong enough." I sighed and explained, "I have a werewolf gyno. She prescribed me not only 'the pill' but she also gave me a shot of birth control. Humans can't do it, but being a werewolf, I can." I watched as he visibly relaxed. The tension he had been holding in his shoulders disappeared, and he leaned back against the wall, legs out stretched in front of him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, there's always a chance, but I can always get the Plan B pill if needed." I relaxed against the wall too, taking him in. He was dressed (Dammit) with long sleeve black shirt that buttoned at the neck, his usual black pants, (I wonder if he ever wears blue jeans) and his black sneakers. Pretty much same outfit, just a different shirt. Unfortunately, my brief hiatus from questioning ended.

"We shouldn't do this anymore." He stated without looking at me. His jaw tensed as he forced out the words. I could tell he didn't want to put an end to it, but he was making a choice. To fucking bad I had made mine! And I wasn't about to give up the easy. Oh no! I came here for a reason, and that reason was him.

"Haven't we already had this talk?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I told you I was going to get what I want, and I'm not about to give up now. No matter your amount of threats. I'm here, I'm strong, and I'm horny. I'm strangely attracted to you, and I know that you are too. Even though you still deny liking me, I know different." I reasoned.

"You said you would return to your shit today."

"No, as I recall, 'You' said I could return to my shit today. I was going to go last night but you had other ideas." I poked at him. "Which is another thing! You said it was too dangerous for me to go last night. Now tell me why." I received a growl in return but expected this much. "You can be all scowly and grumpy and return to shutting me out of your shit, but truth of the matter is, I'm in it now, so spill." I waited for his response but was being given the silent treatment. Ok, so I wasn't going to get it now, but I would! Mark my words! I was going to get it out of him. Even if I had to fuck it out of him. Ok, so that wouldn't be too bad, actually, it would be fricken fantastic! Getting up, I strutted my way to his closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still sitting on the bed.

"Oh, we're talking now?" I asked giving him a smirk over my shoulder. I heard him scowl before getting up and coming over the closet.

"Here." He handed me a plain gray t-shirt.

"Mmmm. I can practically feel its warmth now." I said sarcastically. He dug deeper into his closet, pulling out an old black hoodie and handing it to me.

"Better?"

"Much." I replied throwing on the t-shirt then the hoodie, which could be worn as a short dress. I bounced my way out of his room and down the stairs, skipping the last two steps. Derek following behind the whole way. I bent over, making sure to give him a great view, and grabbed my pants. I peeked around my shoulder to see him staring shamelessly. A tent forming in his jeans. He looked away when he caught me looking. Sliding my pants up I wondered around the house to where I thought the kitchen might be. Finding it burned and dilapidated like the rest of the house. My eyes zeroed in on a small (I mean tiny) fridge that had been hooked up to an itty bitty generator. I admired his make due. Daring to peek inside, I found plenty of water, energy drinks, and even a couple bottles of beer. But nothing to eat. My stomach growled in disappointment and I wondered how he could have a fridge with no food. It absolutely blew my mind. I heard his brief chuckle from behind me. I looked back to find Derek standing in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets.

"How can you have a fridge with no food? That's not normal!" I knew my face had the look of pain and he grinned. "Derek! How? You're a werewolf for crying out loud! Shouldn't you eat like one?" I was in full spaze mode. My mind couldn't fully function. "What do you eat?" I was actually kind of freaking out.

"We can go out and eat." He stated, grin still on his face.

"B-but. I don't understand! You are a werewolf right? I mean I'm not just imagining that you're one right?" He shook his head. "Then why don't you have food?"

"It would spoil." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on." He turned and walked out. I was still frozen looking at the foodless fridge. "Autumn! Get over it! Do you wanna eat?" I was pulled out of my momentary insanity and rushed out the door ahead of him, in his car, and buckled before he even opened the door. His grin turned into a closed mouth smile. Alright! I was on my way to reaching my goal!

We begun our track to where ever the hell he was taking me to eat. I really didn't care at this point! I was going to get food! I didn't care if the place of his choosing served shit on their menu. Then a song popped into my head and I started humming it. 'Food, Glorious Food!' Have you ever heard that song off of Ice Age 2? Yep, one of my personal favorite movies. I looked over to find Derek staring at me in a very weird way. His eyebrows where furrowed together, his mouth threatening to tug into a smile, (but he held it in a tight jaw lock), and amusement danced in his eyes. "What the hell are you humming?" He asked.

"Food, glorious food." I answered really bubbly, "It's off Ice Age 2. You know where their threatening to drown in the melt down, actually I think that's what it's called, Ice Age: The Meltdown. And all the animals have to make it to the boat before they drown. And there's this one scene where the vultures start singing about food, because they are hoping that someone will die and…." I trailed off when I heard him bust out into laughter. It actually caught me off guard and at first I didn't know how to react. But the more he laughed the more I became intrigued. He had these tiny laugh lines at the corner of his eyes, his face took on a whole different look. I actually couldn't believe it was Derek.

"Few, Holy Shit Autumn! You are something!" He stated trying to catch his breath.

"What? It's one of my favorite movies." He looked at me completely amused before laughing again. We settled into a comfortable silence and I had to do something to occupy my mind from my stomach. I glanced around to his backseat and instantly conjured up something that could occupy me for an eternity. It wasn't huge, but I could manage.

"Autumn. Get your head out of the gutter." He warned looking strait ahead. Turning back around I looked out the window and pouted. The sound of my stomach growling filled the car and I grunted.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. He didn't say anything so I went back to pouting. Finally, for what seemed like a fucking eight hour drive; we arrived at, (OF ALL THINGS! AND SHOOT ME FOR THINKING WE MIGHT ACTULLY EAT IN) Taco Bell! He pulled around the drive through and asked what I wanted. "Can I just order the entire fucking menu?" He glared at me and I tried again. "I don't really give a shit. Just make it something big, packed with meat, and double it!" He smirked at me, "Oh, now whose mind is in the gutter?" I teased. I wasn't really listening to what he ordered and went back to thinking about other things. Namely, my none existing 'mating bite'. I didn't know how the hell I was going to convince him to bite me. I tried last night and even attempted to bite him, before he took control. That plan sunk like the Titanic. I figured if I gave him the 'mating bite' first, he'd have to reciprocate right? I mean, then he wouldn't be able to mate with another female. Well hell! This wasn't going to be as easy I planned or hoped. The smell of food pulled me momentarily from my thoughts as I dug around in the bag. I found a huge taco thing, filled with steak and cheese, and shoved it in my mouth, making tiny noises of approve. "I'll pay you when I go back to the hotel." I said around a mouthful of steak and cheese.

"Damn right. You're not cheap." He agreed teasingly. I returned to shoving my face and briefly wondered where we were heading before going into a food ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, What ya Think? Oh, and don't forget to vote. REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Spank

**I'm surprised no one has answered my question. Go to my profile to vote. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep it up! **

* * *

><p>Song: Spank-The Naked and Famous<p>

I was well into my third steak, cheesy thing before I realized we were back on the road to Derek's house. I didn't want to go back, but as of right now, that seemed the way I was going. "Do we haaaave to go back to your place?" I wined, wiping at a stray bit of cheese dripping down my chin. I gave him my most pitiful puppy pout.

"I'm wanted. Remember?" He stated around a mouth full of taco.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you have to stay in your miserably cold house." I reasoned. He glared at me before returning his eyes to the road. Well damn. We pulled onto his long dirt drive heading towards his house. I looked out the window to the bare trees. Dirty, colorless leaves coated the ground, flurries that wouldn't stick filtered through the air around us. I wondered what it would be like to live here. To run through these woods every full moon? To run with a mate and join in on the 'Moons Love Spell' as I called it. My pack was almost always involved in some sexual game on the full moon. Those that were single and even those that weren't. The three humans, Eli, Jo Ann, and Todd were all mated to one of the wolves who often drug their ass's home earlier to their mates too get in on the 'Moons Love Spell.' The other five, Kasey included, would stay out in the woods going at it, (Oh yea, werewolf orgies we're frequent in my screwed up family.) while I found a peaceful resting spot to relax and take in the beauty that the last of the night had to offer. Looking at the stars and watching the sun come up. Those where the moments I enjoyed most. I was alone with my thoughts. Sometimes they included thinking about my family from hell. What if I had stayed? Would I get to experience things like this? As soon the questions begun, I automatically squashed them, thanking my lucky stars for what I had been given. I'd doubt that my grandmother had ever watched the sun come up, or the stars shine. I doubted she ever listened to sounds of nature. She was too busy keeping 300 wolves in line, not to mention, she never really cared for nature. I was completely baffled when she had told me, "Autumn, nature is nasty, it's filthy, and it has no room in the expanding world." My reply had always been, "But, we come from wolves." To which I'd receive a slap to the face and a lecture on how improper I was, and that I never used my head.

Looking back, I know I'd never fit into her world, or even that they really wanted me too. She had never cared for me. I was a reminder of her daughter's indiscretion. One that had threatened the Harvelle name. No. She wanted me gone and was relieved when I decided to leave. But she didn't like feeling like she lost control either, so she sentenced me to make the deal. Why isn't it my mother's responsibility to carry on the pack? To produce an heir? Because my mother died when I was seven, depressed from loosing her beloved affair from another pack, (my father), who was brutally attacked by his own pack. They turned on him when they found out about me. He used to always sneak away and come visit us. My mother and I. His eyes where those same unusual hazel as mine. His hair was black, streaked with gray. He looked intimidating, but was the biggest puppy ever. He used to love to play hide and seek, forcing me to be creative and to use my senses. Then my grandmother had found out about his visits and promptly alerted his pack. I never seen him again after that and remembered the all too painful screams of my mother when she barricaded herself in her room, refusing visits, even from me. That same night, we found my mom, lying in her bed with nasty black spew all over her, before finding the bottle of liquefied wolfsbane. I still held a grudge against my mother for killing herself, leaving me to my grandmother's wrath. You know the bitch didn't even cry at her daughter's funeral? No, she was cold and professional, telling people it was a sad loss, but the pack would benefit and learn from her mistake.

I felt the wetness streak my cheek and wiped at it, turning my head away from Derek, trying to avoid his gaze. I opened the car door and ran out quickly, heading for the woods when I heard Derek's voice, "Autumn!" I stopped, keeping my back to him. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he tried to spin me around. I stood my ground, but that didn't stop him from coming around to meet me. "Autumn, what happened?" He asked concern laced in through his tone.

"Nothing. Derek, don't be sweet to me right now. I need you to be cold and sour." I pleaded. I needed his strength, his bitterness to pull me out of my slump. He looked at me a bit confused before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a strong embrace. His scent instantly warming me. I smiled into his chest before pulling away to look at his face. "Thanks. I knew you'd do the complete opposite of what I asked." I smiled.

"Come in with me. It's not safe out here." He switched tactics dragging me towards the house. I stopped, putting a halt to his forward progress.

"If you're worried about my safety, come to my hotel with me. There's things there I need and I really have to get in contact with my pa…partner for my business." I caught myself. He looked at me questionably, before shaking his head.

"No."

"You don't have to come in through the lobby. I left my window open. That's how we'll go in." I reasoned. I watched as he considered it before turning back towards his house, leaving me behind. "Nice to reason with you too! Maybe we can do this again!" I yelled at him, but he ignored me. I turned and sprinted through the woods back to my hotel.

I managed to make it to my room, no problems, rushing to claim my phone. It was going off like crazy as I stumbled over discarded shoes before grabbing it off the table and falling to the floor. "Hel-Hello? Kasey?"

"Try again." I heard the deep gruff voice of Jared. He was my third in charge, if Kasey and I happened to be detained. As we so often were with work. Jared was rather large, muscular, beach boy wavy brown hair down to his shoulders, strong face, and pale grey eyes. He could be intimidating and I happened to know he preferred to be 'the man' in said orgies.

"Jared? Jared! I wasn't expecting you. Oh my gosh! How the hell are you? Is everything alright?" I started to panic, fearing something awful had happened if he was the one calling. The sound of his deep throaty laugh vibrated through my cell.

"Calm down love." Oh yea, he called me love. I don't know why, he just never used my name. Hell, I was even 'love' in his phone. "I was just calling cuz Kasey told the pack about your man find. Well?" He questioned. I giggled, knowing he was probably wiggling his eyebrows and doing the air hump motion. He really was weird, but I loved him.

"Well….wait? What exactly did Kasey tell you?" I asked when it finally dawned on me what he had said. Kasey always had a way of embellishing the truth.

"Just that you found your mate." He gave me a playful growl. I smacked my hand to my forehead and grunted. "Aw, now love, you must tell."

"I'm the alpha; I don't have to tell nothing." I said teasingly. I couldn't keep my secrets from him. He was just too silly and a breath of fresh air not to. I began my whole big spiel about Derek and how he was so not my type and being caught by the Sheriff and even the juicy details about last nights encounter. Yes, I was gloating. It felt good to be the one to brag about my hot sex life for once. I heard the sound of heavy breaths coming from the other end and gasped. "Oh hell no! Jared, you better not be doing what I think your doing!" I heard the muffled rumbling growl and knew that was exactly what he was doing. "Jared! That is so sick! I'm your alpha for crying out loud! You don't get that right!"

"Oh chill my lovely alpha. I wasn't beating off to you." I sighed before he added, "I was getting blown by Cody." I choked and made a gagging noise, "Though your story did help." He chuckled.

"Oh My Gosh! That's the last time I tell you anything!" I threatened, trying to hold back my laugh. So it was sick, I know, but it was to damn funny. Anyone who had enough balls to do that while talking to their alpha, well I could appreciate that. And this my friends is what made my pack different from the rest.

"Ah love, keep up the good work. I'm sure if you just continue to fuck him stupid; he'll give you the 'mating bite'. Or should I come to California and do it for you?" I couldn't contain my laugh and rolled on the floor in pain from laughing so hard. "Do you need my further assistance love?" He asked

Wiping tears from my eyes I replied, "Na Jared. You can back to your…business." I said still trying to catch my breath. I heard the moaning and knew he had long passed foreplay and hung up. Picking myself up from the floor and feeling renewed joy, I made my way to the shower. When I was finished I grabbed a towel and walked out to my room. Rummaging through my cloths I heard the knock at my door and hurried to answer it. Pulling it open I wasn't really expecting the person standing in front of me.

"Can we talk?" My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide. No fucking way! I was about to shut the door on 'its' face but was stopped by a foot in the door. "That's no way to greet me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what ya think? Cliff Hanger! Hahaha. Don't forget to vote! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Evil Woman

**I was planning on keeping you guys on edge for a day or two, but I just didn't have the heart. Hope you enjoy. Review. **

* * *

><p>Song: Evil Woman-Electric Light Orchestra (E.L.O)<p>

I stared into the coal black eyes, tiny wrinkles creased in each corner. Her grey hair pulled tightly into a bun, grey suit perfectly creased, and a pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs bow pumps secured to her feet. I peered into those pitch black eyes and found her even blacker soul. She stared at me in judgment, her eyes roaming me up and down.

"Are you going to let me in?" Her voice sounded like that of what you would expect the devil to sound like if he were a woman. Cold, bitter, but velvety smooth and laced with arsenic.

"No." I glared back. She pushed one hand against the door and shoved it hard, pushing pass me into what was once a peaceful room. Her very being defiled its graces.

"So, this is where you wound up?" She eyed the room, clearly not up to her standards. "I guess it's better than that shame you call home." She stated.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I heard you where on the hunt. For a mate." She turned those cruel eyes on me.

"Yea. What of it?" I asked impatiently. She had a thing about dragging it out. Why she couldn't just get to the point and leave me the fuck alone.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we?" She pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Yea, well, that's what I do. I was cutting it close when I stole your favorite shoes when I was fifteen and then puked on them after a party, barley replacing them in time before you noticed. Now that was cutting it close. This? This I got." I said confidently. "So why don't you just leave, Grandma?"

"Don't call me that." She ground out. I seen the flash of anger in her eyes, "It's Viola."

"Alright Grandma Viola, why don't you just leave?" I asked, smirking when I seen her fist her hands before releasing.

"As I recall, part of the deal was, you find a mate, that also claims you truly, by your 25th birthday, or you come back to me." She gave me a devilish grin. "How do you tend on making a werewolf, fall in love with you truly? You may convince him to mate you, give you the bite, but he has to truly love you. Accept you. And when you introduce him to me come next Sunday I'll know the truth." I was stunned by her. Why that bitch!

"You just said mate. Not once did you say anything about love." I spat at her.

"Ah, but to mate means to love. Especially if he gives you the bite." Yea, that didn't stop her from practically killing my mother and father, even though they had mated, and accepted. "You could just mate with Tyler from 'Midnight Cosmetics.' He's fit for alpha title. Then you could stop all this foolishness. You know you're just going to return with me anyway. Let's not make it any harder than it has to be." She gave me a wicked grin.

"Fuck You! Why can't you leave me alone? Call off this whole deal. We both know you don't want me; I'm a burden to your perfect world. I'm the product of an affair. One that could have possibly wrecked the Harvelle name. Just give it to Morgan. She's dying to be heir to all that crap." I reasoned.

"Do not speak to me that way. I'm your superior. Respect. And she is not blood. Blood must rule the family company Autumn. You're the only blood left."

"I'll respect you when you deserve it. You know, you'll probably out live us all. Why don't you just keep your stupid place as pack leader?" She huffed tiredly before getting up, striating out her perfect suit, and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be around. I have a birthday dinner lined up for you at 'The Plaza'. 7 pm sharp. Don't forget to bring whatever mongrel you settle for." She turned to walk away. I ignored her insult to my taste in men and asked...

"How did you find me?" She tugged at the door getting ready to leave.

"I have my ways. Anything else?" She said flatly.

"I haven't seen you in almost nine years. Oh sure I expected you to make a big deal on my birthday, but why a week before?" I asked suspicious. She gave me smile before turning back out the door,

"Sunday Autumn. I'll see you then." And with that she disappeared. I hurried to close the door and lock it for fear that the wretched witch would reappear. Oh, she was here for a reason. And I was aiming to find out, just as soon as I can wrap Derek up. Grabbing my phone off the table I texted Kasey. 'The devil showed up in my room today. WTF? She up to smthing. Txt u lter.' I pressed send before rushing to do my hair and make-up. I decided to curl my hair and pulled it into a low side pony, so that the curls swept over my right shoulder. Going for a deep smoky eye with a light pink lip. Taking a glance in the mirror I amazed myself. I actually kind of felt like a model. Stupid right? But hey, I don't do this often. More less, I go for what ever is easier. My phone vibrated on the sink, I grabbed it flipping open the text that read, 'That BITCH! Txt me wen u gt dne.' I smiled at the text. She always made me feel better. Running into my room I grabbed the pink bra and matching panties I had bought. I slipped on a tight fitting black dress that stopped mid thigh and paired them with a pair of black stilettos that tied around the ankle and made a black bow in back. Ok, well technically I put on some running shoes and carried my stilettos. Grabbing my long coat that was also black I hoped out the window and made my way through the woods. I didn't run, for fear of sweating, though it was freeze your balls off cold out. My phone was safely tucked in my coat pocket, heels in hand, as I power walked my way through the naked woods.

My mind tracked back to my conversation with my anti-Christ grandmother. Not once had she mentioned anything about love. The bitch had added that. And now! Now she's showing up a week ahead of schedule? She was up to something. I knew it. But at the moment, all I could think about was Derek and how much I wanted him to really like me. Maybe I could talk him into pretending to be my mate. I mean, we slept together, so all he would have to do is bite me, and put on a big show for my grandmother. Gah, that wouldn't work. No, she'd know. My mind stopped thinking when I reached the old Hale house. I made my way up to his front porch, silently switching shoes, before knocking. I unbuttoned my coat so that it reveled my cleavage. I was shocked with the Derek I was met with. Before I could say anything he had me by the waist and shoved against the wall of the porch. This was going to be good. My last conscious thought before my libido kicked into high gear and my own wolf begged to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Autumn do about her grandmother? How will she get the 'mating bite'? And what other secrets are going to come to surface? Yep, I have a lot of unanswered questions, and only about one answer. As always, REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>


	10. Ready for Love

**I was on a roll with writing today since I had the day off. Hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: This chapter is filled with serious Smut! Rated M. **

* * *

><p>Song: Ready for Love-Badcompany<p>

I stared up into the glowing blue eyes of Derek. His face had been misconstrued. It seemed larger, thick black hair traced around his jaw and chin, nose was slightly more pointed, and a very full mouth of teeth begun to graze over my collar bone. I bared my neck and grasped his wider shoulders. He apparently also put on some muscle when he shifted. I felt the graze of his canines over my shoulder as he flipped his tongue out and lapped at my neck. I moaned and grasped tighter when one muscled thigh slide between my legs, pinning me to the house. I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to. My dress had ridden up and was now scrunched around my ass, my pretty pink panties exposed. I ground my hips down over the rough fabric of his jeans and he let out a growl. I couldn't tell if it was a warning or if he wanted me to continue. I just decided to go with what I wanted to do. I started grinding harder and begun to pant as I got closer. One of Derek's hands had slid down to my thigh, pulling it around his hip as he thrust forward, grinding his erection against my pelvis. His claws dug deep into my thigh, and I smelled the faint scent of my own blood.

"Oh, Oh Shit! I'm sorry! Oh gawwwwd!" I heard the sound of the kid's voice from earlier yell from behind us. We both froze, Derek turning his head, making sure not his whole body before yelling…

"Scott! Get the fuck out!" His voice sounded human as he gestured with one hand flying in the air to get out.

"Dude! I'm scared for life! Oh shit…couldn't you wait till I left?" Scott complained trying to gather his crap. I wanted to yell at him, 'TWAT BLOCKER' but managed to keep my mouth shut. My leg was still wrapped around Derek's waist, with my hands clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

"GET OUT!" He ordered with an ear splitting growl. I watched as the clumsy teen tripped down the stairs, landing on his face, before getting up and shuffling to his bike. Derek turned his attention back towards me, anger and frustration replacing his desire. His features started to morph back to normal and I watched in awe. It was really cool. Like watching a magic trick happen before your eyes. He let go of my leg and dislodged his thigh from between my legs. He was about to turn away but I held him in place. I traced a hand down his stubbly jaw, keeping our eyes locked, while the other snuck under his shirt, and traced over his ridges. His face was cold and emotionless as he let me continue my exploration. I couldn't help the funny feeling in my stomach that someone was watching us and I had a feeling I knew who. I knew she'd be up to something, and if she wanted a show, I'd give her one out of spite. "We should go inside." Derek whispered, apparently feeling the presence too. I traced my tongue down his neck and pulled his shirt up, scrunching it around his ribs, before moving down.

"No." I said flatly, not willing to budge. I looked up to see him staring at the wall, one hand bracing himself, before staring down at me. I made sure to make eye contact as I traced my tongue over his abs. I saw the instant switch to desire as he watched my every move. I repeated the action, this time tracing over his happy trail. I heard a growl from above and knew he was loosing it.

"W-we need to go i-inside." He stuttered through gritted teeth. I loved that I could make him stammer. "N-not a-alone." He inhaled through his nose and out his mouth trying to keep control.

I growled lightly, that sounded more like a purr and placed my lips to navel. "Then they'll get a good show." I said, undoing his belt and jeans, sliding them down his hips and pooling them around his ankle. I was surprised to find he wasn't wearing underwear. Less the better right? I leaned back against the house, resting my head, and pulled his hips with me. It took him a second to gather his balance, placing both hands on the wall; I felt the tension building in his body. "Relax" I whispered before taking him into my mouth. One hand twisting lightly at the base of his cock, while the other reached up to fondle his balls. I ran my tongue around his head, before licking the underside of his penis, and sucking him back into my mouth. I looked up, connecting our eyes, and he lost it. Jerking his hips forward into my mouth, I had just enough time to get a small helping of air, before he thrust again. Hollowing my cheeks and relaxing my throat I let him take control as I continued to fondle his balls. I heard the low whining as he came closer. I dug my free hand into his hips, drawing blood. Placing my hand flat on his balls, I rolled them up closer to his body and pushed lightly. I felt his whole body jerk as he thrust hard into my mouth. I swallowed his salty sweet essence as his whole body stilled.

I pushed his hips back so that I could breathe, before licking the tip of his cock, making sure not to waste a drop. He jerked back, oh so tender after the big O, before resting his head against the wall. Crawling my way back up his body I sucked at his pulse point, making sure to leave a mark. He mashed our bodies together, pinning me again, before invading my mouth in a passion hungry kiss. He growled softly into my mouth, and I knew he tasted his essence. It was erotic and yet still romantic all at the same time.

He licked down my neck to the same the place I had him and sucked, leaving a mark. I couldn't help the silent cheer that went up in my mind and felt like jumping up and down with joy. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, and relaxed my head back, giving him full access to my throat. He gave me a few more marks before nuzzling my neck. "If you ever tell anyone I cuddle after sex, I'll kill you." I giggled making note to tell Kasey all about it later before lying,

"Secrets safe." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked still in a hushed tone against my neck.

"Giving into another giggle I added, "Because it's fun." I heard the light playful growl as he left my neck, and hitched up his pants. He led the way into his house as I followed. Turning around I looked out into the darkness and smiled an evil smirk, before shutting the door and going to meet Derek. I listened to the rustling in the kitchen and headed that way, stopping in the doorway, to stare at Derek who was holding two beers. He handed it to me before heading into the main entrance and sitting on the steps. I took a seat beside him and sipped on my beer. It had been a long time since I shared a beer with anyone. But I couldn't hold the silence long, my curiosity getting the best of me. "So? That was Scott from earlier huh?" He nodded his head, taking another swig of beer. "He wasn't born wolf was he?" Bitten wolves had a different smell than born wolves. Again he nodded. "Did you bite him?" I knew that answer too, but I wanted to make sure. Again, he nodded his head no. I relaxed back onto the steps, resting my elbows on the step above me, beer in one hand, and letting my head fall back. I felt the moon light bathing me, and opened my eyes to see the almost full moon. It's power giving me strength and hope. I felt the burning in my eyes as I drew its strength, taking a deep breath, and exhaling. Two more nights and I'd be exposed. My secret would come to surface and it would be Derek's choice what to do with it. I didn't want to tell him I was an alpha or that I had made a deal and chose him to be the one to complete it. Just so that I didn't have to go back. I felt selfish for forcing this on him.

If I had never made that deal, I would never have come here. Never found Derek, never found my mate. I could admit to myself that I wanted him to be my mate. For real, and not just for show or for the sake of carrying on the Harvelle name. I felt Derek's hands pushing up my dress. I lifted my hips as he tugged down my underwear, tossing them off to the side. Opening my eyes again, I looked down to find Derek pushing my knees apart with his shoulders, his meeting mine as he flicked his tongue over my clit. I felt that connection to him as he beckoned me with his eyes to watch. He covered his mouth over my V and slipped his tongue inside. I gasped in pleasure as he kept dipping his tongue in and out. I lolled my head back, grasping the beer bottle still in my hand tightly, threatening to break. He stopped his very skilled mouth and nipped at the inside of my thigh, forcing me look at him. When I met his eyes again, he went back to his sweet torture. My orgasm hit me without warning. I let out a cry of pleasure, the bottle shattering in my hand, as I rocked my hips.

Slumping back on the steps I felt him crawl over top of me, pushing my head to the side, before he bit down. I gasped in surprise when I felt the hard clamp of his canines on my neck. Digging my claws into his back when he let go as he licked at the wound. I was still in shock at the sudden claim when he bared his neck to me. Taking the hint, I ripped his shirt and bit down where the shoulder met his neck. He let out a howl signaling the completion of the mating ritual, before shucking jeans and slamming into me. It was a mad mating frenzy as teeth clashed, claws slashed at any remaining cloths, and the sound of bodies slapping filled the space. Loud growls echoed through the entire home, sweat slicking our bodies, and the smell of blood and sex. At some point we must have rolled down the steps because we lying on the floor, him on top. I barely had time to acknowledge the new position as he flipped me over and started hammering into me from behind. He broke my hair band before fisting a hand in my long tresses and yanking my head back. His other hand wrapped around my waist, holding me steady, claws dug deep. His chest was pressed to my back as he bit down on my other shoulder. I yelped in pleasure before I felt my orgasm build. Feeling the sweet release ring through my body as fireworks exploded in my head and crumpling to the floor. Derek thrust one last time before tumbling over the edge with me, his howl shook the house, and I knew it rung through the woods as well. Collapsing behind me, still bonded, and nuzzling into my neck and licking the new bite. We would have to stay this way for an hour or so. That's what happened when werewolves completed the mating. "Mine." He whispered into my ear, pulling me closer.

I smiled before whispering back. "Yours." I listened to the slowing heart rate behind me. I knew he wasn't asleep, but we sat there in comfortable silence. Deciding just to gloat in the fact that I actually got the 'mating bite' and ignoring the sense of dread of having to tell him the truth. I still had a week to admit about the deal, my real reason for being here. But I only had another day or two to tell him about my alpha status.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya all think? Good, not good? I still promise that all won't be hunky dory, they will still have their fair share of couple problems. Especially with Grandma. Oh, and I will be introducing the alpha at some point, not sure when. There will be much more to come. Please, review!<strong>


	11. Hey Man Nice Shot

**Ok, so I know it took me a while to update, but I was busy cleaning crap up to my eyeballs out of horse stalls. Three weeks of back up! Horrible I tell you! Either way, I hope you like this chapter. I don't think it's my strongest one, but whatev. I think it turned out. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>Song: Hey Man Nice Shot-Filter<p>

I heard the rumble in my neck as Derek snored softly. His dick had softened allowing me to move a little bit, but not much, as Derek's arm around my waist tightened. We were still lying at the bottom of the steps, naked, and bathed in the moon light. The floor was hard and cold, but Derek's heat made it bit more bearable.

I had so many thoughts and emotions running through me, it became impossible to sleep. I felt extremely excited that I got the 'mating bite', so much, I wanted to bounce off the walls. But within the excitement churned dread and fear. I dreaded telling him I was an alpha and that this all happened because of a deal I made when I was 16. I feared that he would be pissed, overwhelmed, and leave. I felt like I was betraying his trust in me and it made me sick. He didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve to trust something he barely knew, someone who might hurt him. When I looked in his eyes, I saw the glimmer of his pain shine beneath those gorgeous greens. He could put on the stony mask, but he couldn't hide his pain fully.

I tried to distract my thoughts and feelings by looking around the room. We were lying so our heads were pointing towards what used to be a family room. I twisted my head slightly, trying not to wake snoozer on my neck, and took in the blackened room. It was pretty good size, hold probably about 20 people, and wooden floors. The old sofa that had been in the room was burned pretty badly along with the pictures that hung on the walls, and what used to be an old rug. The floor above it had caved in, leaving a bunch of debris on the floor. I could see the shine of moonlight coming in from another doorway. I wondered what that had led too, but would have to investigate later. Re-adjusting I looked down towards my feet and found a hallway that led around the stairs to another part of the house. An old cabinet was sitting against the wall, also burned.

"You fidget too much." I heard the low sleepy voice of Derek rumble in my ear. I fidgeted a bit more, just to piss him off, before sighing. He growled and gave me a quick nip on the shoulder. "Sleep." He demanded still dreary.

"I'm not tired." I hinted by rubbing my bottom against him temptingly. He gave me another growl, this time in pleasure.

"No. Too soon." He stated before rolling over on his back. I rolled over on top of him, my legs straddling each side of his body, and I started gathering my pheromones. "Stop it Autumn." He mumbled, peeking one eye open. I pouted, giving him my most pitiful puppy pout. He smiled before shutting his eyes again and attempting to sleep. I felt the twitch of his cock against my lady bits and pushed my luck. Leaning down I nipped at his jaw and neck, testing the waters, before moving to one nipple. I listened to low rumbling growl in his chest and continued my assault on the other. "It's impossible to sleep with you."

"Then I'll go upstairs. ALONE." I threatened, going to get up. His hand wrapping around wrist, dragging me down, and smashing our bodies together.

Opening his eyes and staring me in the face he added, "It's only been an hour since we completed the mating, an hour that we've been connected for. Time. I need time." I listened completely silent and blank faced. I didn't really understand what completing the mating had to do with anything. He didn't have a problem earlier when it had only been ten-fifteen minutes before blowing his top a second time. He rolled his eyes and begun again. "It wasn't just my human that mated you, but my wolf too. When both combine and claim our mates, that part of our body," He nodded towards his dick, "swells twice the size once in our mate's body. Hence the connection for an hour or more. It's a way to insure that our mates have been claimed fully, also when breeding, it's a way to make sure that our…sperm…takes." Wow! Something you don't hear every day. Your mate explaining how his member works. Apparently I must have had a look on my face, like a blonde when the light bulb finally goes off, because he gave me a 'duh' look.

"I'm hungry." I stated, changing the subject. I wasn't willing to let on how much I 'didn't' know about the way mating worked. He sighed, looking exhausted, before sliding me off of him and grabbing for his pants. "What ya doing?" It slipped out of my mouth before it dawned on me what he was doing. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead when he gave me another one of those 'duh' looks.

"You said you where hungry." He stated, hoping on one foot. It was actually quite comical. I sat on the floor, Indian style, and giggled as he struggled getting a leg into his pants, before tripping and almost landing face first. I heard his mumbled cuss word as he leaned against the door for support and tried again. Looking around I found scraps of my dress lying on the floor. But hey! My panties where still in one piece. Crawling over; I sat on my ass, pulled the thin material over my ankles, before leaning back, pushing my hips in the air and pulling them the rest of the way up. Ok, so it was lazy! I was lazy! Face it; you know you've done it at least once! I looked over to see Derek grinning ear to ear, hands crossed over his chest, and shaking his head.

"What?" I asked innocently. He just continued to shake his head before grabbing his jacket off the floor and throwing it on, without the use of a shirt underneath. I looked him over and DAMN! He was FINE! Standing up, I searched for my coat, and found it near the kitchen door. Buttoning it up I followed Derek to his car, except he passed it and looked at me. I was getting ready to pull the door open when he shook his head again.

"We're walking." I stared at him confused before opening my mouth to protest but was cut off. "We're going to your hotel. I can't drive because your dumbass had to question the cops. Besides, you ate my wallet empty earlier." He said teasingly. Deciding to make his life a little harder I asked…

"But, I thought we weren't supposed to go in the woods after dark?"

"Alone. Now come on." He motioned turning away. I hurried to catch up and laced my fingers through his. He stiffened at the gesture before relaxing and going along with it. Deciding to have some fun, (also I was cold), I dropped his hand and darted off to the left. I glanced back to see his startled expression before catching on and coming after me. Might I add, he was also quick. I heard him right behind me, about to reach out and grab, before I dogged right. He slid, smacking into a tree and grunting, before coming after me again. I kept up the game till we reached my hotel. He grabbed me by the waist, kissing me till my toes curled, before turning distracted eyes to the hotel parking lot. We were still hidden by the trees, but looking out, I followed his gaze to three cop cars. "Shit." I looked back to my mate whose features went serious as he stared at the cruisers.

"Let me go in. I need to grab my stuff. Stay here and I'll toss it down to you." I reasoned.

"No." He said without looking at me. I pushed away from him and hurried over to the fence. "Autumn. No. Get back here." He whispered as I lunged myself to the pipe climbing my way up to my bedroom window. I listened intently, hearing nothing, before crawling in. I kept the lights off, tip toeing around and collecting all my shit. Throwing it into my two huge duffle bags I checked around again making sure I hadn't left anything behind before heading to the window searching for Derek. He crept out of the woods and I tossed down my first bag. He caught it with a grunt, giving me a dirty look, and running it to the woods. I took the chance to grab a t-shirt and jeans out of my bag, throwing them on quickly before he returned. Repeating what we had done the first time. I heard a knock on the bedroom door followed by the voice of Sheriff Stilinski.

"Autumn. If you're in there, I need you to open up." He wasn't demanding and actually asked very pleasantly. "Autumn? We're coming in." I listened to the slide of the key card in the door and hopped up on the window seal. The light flicked on behind me followed by "Autumn! Don't jump!" I lunged myself out the window and on top of Derek, sending us both rolling to the ground and scurrying to the woods.

"I told you not to go in there." I heard Derek's aggravated voice come from beside me. Grabbing a bag from his hands I gave him the look to shut up and ran faster.

"Shit! My car!" I smacked myself on the head before stopping.

"Don't worry about your car. I'll have Scott take care of it. Now let's go." He turned and went back to hurrying through the woods. I rushed to keep up with him and asked.

"Where are we going?" We weren't heading in the direction of his house.

"Somewhere safe." He said, back turned towards me. We walked for what seemed like hours before coming to a house. I watched as Derek slung my bag over his shoulder before lunging towards a window.

"Derek! What the Hell?" I listened to someone that sounded like Scott.

"Dude. You can't be here." Another voice sounded from the same room.

"Both of you shut up." Derek warned with a growl. Leaning out the window he motioned for me to come up. I tossed my bag up to him first before lunging for the window, grabbing Derek's hand, as he pulled me in.

"Whoa, you can't…" Stiles trailed off when Derek gave him a death glare.

"Derek, what's going on?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yea, really, what the hells going on?" Stiles chimed in.

"Both of you shut up. Scott, I need you to grab Autumns car tomorrow after school. Take it to my storage unit outside of town. I'll give you the address later. And you." He turned towards Stiles, "Keep your dad off her trail."

"How do you suggest I do that?" He was a bit snarky which earned him a shove into the wall.

"I don't know. You're the genius, figure it out."

"I don't have to do shit. All I have to say is 'hey, Derek Hale and that Autumn chick are in my bedroom. Bring your gun." He shot back. Derek growled showing his ever growing teeth.

I decided to step in. "Both of you cut it out." I waited till Derek released Stiles. "Now, I'm fucking starved. Stiles, do you have anything to eat?" He looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"In the kitchen." He said, obviously still irked. I smiled before heading downstairs. I heard three sets of footsteps following behind me as I followed the smell of food to the kitchen.

"Well? What can I eat?" I asked, pausing at the kitchen table. Stiles walked over to the fridge and pulled out a raw steak, before throwing it down on the table in front of me. I knew it was meant as an insult, but grabbed it anyway, unwrapped it, and ripped a piece off. Both boys looked at me in disgust, Derek looked amused. I offered a piece to him and surprisingly he took it and begun to chew on it.

"You two are sick." Stiles stated. We sat down at the table and I tried again.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but we really need your help." I looked at Stiles who eased a bit, relaxing into his chair, and nodding. "The other night, when I ate dinner with you and your dad, you knew what I was?" He nodded his head again. "Why did your dad come to my room? More importantly, there were three cops there, none of which where there when I returned earlier today. Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He was still playing hard ball.

"You seem like the kind of kid who listens to the police scanner."

Rolling his eyes he gave in. "I heard something about a call that came in, saying that suspect Autumn Harvelle had been spotted with the accused murderer." His eyes skipping over to Derek then back to me. I looked to Derek who obviously didn't have the answer.

"Did they say who the call came in from?" He shook his head no before remembering something else.

"Before my dad left, he said that a call from an older women came in, saying that they had spotted you with him. And that he had really hoped you had told the truth." He got up and went over to one of his cabinets. I didn't pay attention to what he pulled out. I knew my face had drained of color and sunk back into my chair.

"Autumn? What's wrong?" Derek's voice filtered through my ear, his hand grasping mine. I looked over to Scott and Stiles who were staring at Derek in disbelief. If I didn't feel like chucking right now, I'd laugh at the stunned expressions on their faces. Pulling my hand out of his grasp I got up from the table and begun to pace. That Bitch! I couldn't believe how low she was willing to sink to. "Autumn. Look at me." Derek grabbed a hold of my shoulders, stopping my pacing, and turned me to face him. Tucking a finger under my chin, he lifted my head so that I would meet his gaze. "What is it?" He pressed voice soft.

"I have to go." I replied without looking him in the eye. I couldn't force myself to look at him. I knew my heart beat was giving me away, but I didn't want him to see it in my eyes.

"I'll come with you." He was unwilling to let me go. I sensed his need to protect me. To be with me. And it broke my heart. Pulling out of his grasp I backed away, still avoiding his gaze.

"No. I have to go alone. Please Derek. I promise to explain later, just….stay here." I pleaded. I felt his tension as he struggled to understand what I was asking. I met those beautiful greens and begged him to understand. He nodded before grabbing me again, placing a soft kiss on my lips, and letting go. I heard the soft gasp in the background and turned to find Scott and Stiles staring wide eyed and jaws dropped. Stiles promptly clamping his shut before stuttering through a sentence.

"W-well. Wasn't that adorable?" The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. Derek turned serious on him and growled.

"Alright. Enough you two." I interrupted. Damn, what was it with these two. "Stiles?" He turned to look at me, evil smile still on his face. "Do you have a car I can borrow?" A cloud seemed to cover his face as he got real serious and shook his head no. "You're lying. I can tell. Come on. Work with me. Promise to bring it back." I gave him my most flirtatious look that guaranteed me anything I wanted. In an instant I had him stumbling over chairs and feet to get his car keys. Derek grumbled at me in disprovement and I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his ass. He turned on a wicked grin before going serious again as Stiles tumbled down the stairs. When I say tumble, I mean he rolled down the last three steps, landing on his face, before getting up with a goofy look on his face.

"Fine! No body worry." I laughed at his stupidity before he added, "Let's go." I stopped laughing and looked confused. "What? I'm not giving the keys to you. What do you think my dad would say if he seen someone driving my jeep that wasn't me?" Actually, I hadn't thought about that. Good point.

"Fine." I agreed

"No not fine. You said you had to do this alone. So I was going to let you do it alone. Now 'he' can go?"

"He's going to drop me off and wait." He gave me a long, hard considering look before waving us off. I gave him a smooch before running out the door after Stiles.

I climbed into the blue jeep, Stiles was smiling like a retard before asking. "Where to my lady?" I looked at him questioning before he seemed to realize what he had just said, before shrugging it off.

"What's the most expensive hotel there is around here?" I asked. Stiles thought for a minute before replying…

"Well, 'The Plaza' is a restaurant and a hotel. It's pretty damn expensive."

"That's it! That's where I need to go." He looked at me a bit confused before backing out the drive and heading towards 'The Plaza'. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there, but she was going to get an ear full! BITCH! Stiles cranked the radio and a Filter song came on. I appreciated the kids taste in music as it got me in the ass kicking mood to beat the shit out of '_Viola_'!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Hope you enjoyed and promise to update sooner. <strong>


	12. Sun Of a Gun

**So, I guess I should explain a little. In my story I screwed up b/c well, I didn't pay much attention. Sue me! Derek is still a wanted suspect in his sisters murder. This takes place before the episode 'Night School' I believe that's what it's called. To tired to look it up. Either way, this chapter is kind of leading up to that. Also, I wrote this chapter a little bit differently than the rest. It switches POV's but bare with me. I just kind of had to write this way. Promise it will go back to Autumns view completely. There was just so much to this chapter that I didn't feel you could understand only from her POV. So without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Song: Sun Of a Gun-Oh Land<p>

Scott and Derek where sitting in Stiles room. Stiles and Autumn had been gone for a good twenty minutes now, and they were just biding their time. Derek was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall and reading one of Stiles many werewolf books. Flipping through the pages he made notes like 'Bullshit!' or 'Fucking idiots.' Scott was lying on Stiles bed, somewhere between half asleep and awake. Silence filled the space between the two young wolves when Derek heard someone at the front door. He hadn't heard the cruiser pull into the drive and knew it wasn't his mate. He listened to the rustling of something against the front door before hearing no more. Looking over to Scott he rolled his eyes at the clueless nitwit werewolf. 'Waste of a gift' he thought before slamming the book closed, taking pride in watching Scott jump to the ceiling and yelping.

"Dude! Really?" Scott questioned. Derek ignored him, getting up and heading downstairs. "Derek, where are you going now? She told you to stay here." Scott informed before following him. "Derek? Are you…" He was cut off by a hand being slapped over his mouth. He looked up to Derek and noted the serious look on his face. Ok, so the even more serious look on his face. (If that where possible.) Scott strained to listen to whatever Derek was clearly tuning into. Hearing nothing, he opened his mouth and whispered, "What is it?" Derek moved to the door, peeking out the peep hole, before opening it and grabbing something off the door and shutting it quickly. Derek stared at the piece of paper in his hands for a long moment before settling on anger as his choice of emotion. Storming up the stairs and kicking at Stiles shut bedroom door, putting a pretty good size hole in the bottom of it, and busting a hole in the wall behind it. "Dude! What's wrong? What is it?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Come on!" Derek ordered before jumping out of the window with Scott quick in pursuit of keeping up.

* * *

><p>The ride to my Grandmother's hotel was pretty easy going. Stiles sung along with every song that came on the radio, and some how managed not to bounce out the window. I had found out about his adderall addiction and decided it best to just let him continue his loud obnoxious singing. I wasn't in the mood to talk anyway. Pulling into the front Stiles dropped me off with strict orders to remain in the jeep and to wait on me to come out. Promising not to take too long I hurried into 'The Plaza', by passing the smell of scrumptious food and the desk manager.<p>

"Miss? Excuse me Miss! You need a reservation to go up there!" He yelled as I entered the elevator. I didn't need to ask what room she was in, instead I followed the smell of her potent stench that reminded me of strong lavender and shit. Reaching her floor I stomped down the hallway before kicking in her door, enjoying how it now hung from one hinge.

"Autumn! What in the world?" She asked a little surprised. Though I doubt it wasn't from lack of knowing I was coming, more of the way I made my entrance.

"You know what I'm doing here Grandma Viola!" I snarled back. My eyes where burning with anger and my claws had protruded.

"I've told you not to call me that and I can assure you I don't know what you're talking about." She replied without raising her tone. Bitch! I wanted her to scream, to loose her control! I wanted to push the old bag to her breaking point, just to show how un-perfect she really was. Oh, I know what I was dealing with. Sure, she'd probably kick my ass, but I could put up a damn good fight.

"I can't believe…no wait…scratch that. I do believe how low you would stoop to stop me from mating Derek! He's not up to your standards and he's the one thing you can't control!"

"Derek?. Is that his name?" She asked coyly.

I moved closer to her, invading her territory, and getting in her face. "Don't play coy with me. I know what you're up to. I know it was you that called the cops on me. You can't stand the fact that if I mate outside of pack, you can no longer control me. You're cold, selfish, and hateful. But you're not going to stop me. He's mated me, accepted me, and completed the 'mating bite'. Face it! You're done. The deal is done. Now go back to your cult in New York." I threatened. She was fighting her control when a smile ceased her face. Her lips turned up into a devilish grin, her black eyes gleamed, as she recomposed herself.

"You're right. I was the one who called the cops. But it was for your own protection." I was about to retort when she put a hand up silencing me. "He may have mated you; sure that part of the deal is complete. But does he love you? The real you?" She hinted, her eyes shone more.

"Yes. Yes he loves me." I said, not to completely sure. She must have sensed my hesitation. Moving around me she moved my hair to the side, revealing his claim on me, and sniffing.

"Are you sure about that granddaughter? How can he love you, if he doesn't know all your secrets? Say…that you're an alpha for example or that this all happened because of deal with the devil as you've so bluntly put it before." She inhaled again before rapping her grimy hands around my shoulders and spinning me around. "From what I've gathered, he's in love with half of you. The bite reveals all sweetie. Everything that you're mate feels is in that little neck wound of yours." Her voice was like velvet on razor blades.

"He loves me. And I him. I can't help that you're a shell of woman that don't understand feelings or know what love is." I retorted. To my amazement, that's what pushed her over the edge. Her eyes went solid black, like that of a demon off of Supernatural. (You know the show right?) Her claws protruded before grabbing me by the arm and throwing me against the wall. My wolf kicked in and instantly matched her shifting form. Peeling my lips back over my growing canines I gave her a warning growl. She didn't back off and started towards me. Jumping out the way I grabbed her by the back of the neck and tossed her towards the bed, hitting the wall above it, before rolling off the side and onto the floor. Recuperating quickly she moved fast, grabbing me by the throat. My arm shot out and also locked around her throat.

"Oh Shit!" I heard the startled yelp of Stiles in the doorway before turning to see him wide eyed and staring at the wolf fight I was currently involved in.

"Who's this little shit?" Viola asked before releasing me and heading towards Stiles. I grabbed her by the shoulder and tugged her back, stepping in between her and her prey.

"This is my friend. He knows about us. If you touch him, I'll kill you." I threatened with a growl.

"I'd like to see you try you ungrateful bitch." She struck back.

"Fuck you. Where's your precious control at 'Viola'? I thought you didn't loose it. Wait till the pack hears." She instantly shifted back, regaining her control and striating out her suit of choice for the day.

"Get out." She ground out.

"Happily." I replied, turning back and grabbing Stiles by the arm. Peeking my head back in I quickly added, "Oh, I'm sure you don't mind paying for all the damage. They'll probably kick you out or at the very least, down grade you to a 'poor room'." The look on her face when I said poor room was worth a thousand words. Dragging Stiles down the stairs I begun to scold him. "What the hell where you thinking? You could have been killed! I told you to stay in the car."

"Scott and Derek are in trouble." He replied simply.

"What? I thought I told them to stay put!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Mother fucker bat shit bastards! Why did no one do as they where told?

"I'll explain in the jeep." He took the lead and hurried out the lobby and to his car. No one could of prepared me for what I was about to hear.

* * *

><p>Derek and Scott had finally managed to reach Derek's car. Scott hadn't shut the hell up the whole time walking and eventually gave up on answers when they were finally in the car. Derek rushed down his drive at 70 before peeling out onto pavement. Taking no mercy on cars that annoyed him by blowing by. Scott had buckled himself in for security, nails biting into the side of Derek's seat, while the other clung to the dashboard. "Alright. You mind telling me what the hell this is about!" Scott yelled.<p>

Ignoring Scott once again Derek whipped into the parking lot of Scott's work. "Get out." Derek ordered before power walking into the veterinary clinic.

"I'm sorry, where closed." The soft voice floated through the back room. Derek snuck up behind the man when he turned around.

"That's too bad." Derek replied in a low scowling tone. Looking down at the man he added, "I thought you might be able to help me with something." Holding up the paper he revealed a picture of a dead deer with a spiral drawn into its side.

"Derek! Stop." Scott ordered. Derek had grabbed a hold of Scott's boss and drug him over the examining table.

"I-I swear I don't know anything." The man coward.

"Bull! You're the one to examine it. You know something."

"No. I swear I don't." He pleaded.

"Dude! Wait…" Scott was cut off when Derek knocked the man unconscious. Scott went over to his injured boss only to be drug off by Derek's hand on the back of his neck before throwing him out into the waiting room and locking the door behind him. "Derek! Let me in!" Scott banged on the door. Derek ignored him once more and tied the man up to a chair. He sliced the unconscious guy across his cheek with his claw.

Scott texted Stiles 'At my work. Derek gne off his rocker! Cme now!' He waited for a reply before getting 'B thre n min. Shit hit fan.' Scott was too occupied to txt back asking what shit hit the fan and instead went back to beating on the door. He heard the grunt from his boss followed by Derek's angry voice.

"Tell me what you know. Alpha." He threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look if your looking for drugs their in that cabinet." He motioned in a desperate attempt to comprehend what his capture wanted.

"I don't want your damn drugs! I want to know about this!" Derek demanded pointing to the picture once more.

"I can't tell you because I don't know." Derek lifted him, chair and all, in the air. Before slamming him back down and knocking him out once more. He was about to repeat when a hand caught him in mid air.

"Don't touch him again. You wanted to see me get angry. Now I'm angry." Scott threatened fully wolfed out.

"He can't control the healing when he unconscious. Do you want to catch the alpha? This is it."

"It's not him." Scott growled. Derek stepped away from the accused and met Scott. Emitting his own growl he grabbed Scott by the shirt and shoved him onto the table.

* * *

><p>I heard the fight going on inside the small building before Stiles ever stopped the jeep. I was super pissed at my new found information and hoped out before Stiles stopped moving. I briefly heard his ranting and ran towards the sound of the wolf fight. Slamming into the back door I knocked it open and stopped in my tracks at the sight I was greeted with. Derek was on top of Scott, who was pinned to a table, and knocking the hell out of squirming pup. Scott threw a blow to Derek's rib cage and he was only briefly winded before pinning Scott's shoulders and roaring his rage. Looking behind the squabbling idiots I found a slightly pudgy black guy knocked out and tied up to a roll chair. He was dressed in a lab coat and I assumed he was the vet. My observations where interrupted by the hard hit to my back that sent me staggering to the floor, Stiles landing on my back. Might I also say that the kid seemed to be enjoying himself in our new found position.<p>

Derek noticed the sudden change in the room as Stiles growing arousal filled the small space. Jumping off of Scott and dragging Stiles up by the back of his shirt.

"Hey hey hey! Dude, Derek wait. I can explain…" Stiles was cut off as Derek shoved him up against the wall and baring his canines. Oh yea! This was defiantly an ass kicking kind of night. Well, guess I should say morning. Glancing at the clock on the wall that read 2:00 am. Ok, guess I should really be saving Stiles from the death sentence that was Derek.

"Will all the males in this room get a hold of themselves for five fucking minutes!" I shouted over all the ruckus. Scott had joined in on the man pile and was tugging at Derek's arms. None of them listened and continued to fight. Rolling my eyes I went to plan B. Gathering my pheromones I sent them out to the two idiot pups. Both stopped immediately and turned to face me. Stiles the only clueless one slumped to the ground before gathering himself and inserting himself right back in front of the men who had been fighting over killing him.

Scott tilted his head to one side before doubling over in pain. Huh, so it does work on other wolves. Derek on the other hand seemed a bit more immune to my charm this time. Well hell, he took the fun right out of it. Getting what I wanted I stopped the 'air rape' as I call it. (Just came up with that too. Clever huh?) Scott let out a visible relief as he slumped to the floor and slide under the table. Stiles kneeled next to him as Scott drew his knees up to his chest shaking his head. "Anyone want to explain to me what the hell this all about?" I motioned towards the lifeless body in the chair. Derek nodded before coming over to my side.

"He's the alpha." He stated simply enough.

"You think." I added. He looked at me confused obviously expecting a million questions on my part, plus whatever other hard time I would have decided to give him. Instead I pulled myself together and went into my own alpha mode. "Oh yea, I know. Thanks for the heads up." I scorned. Sure I shouldn't be judging. I mean, who was I to judge? But really, it was the only way to keep Derek from suspecting more. Stiles was the only one to know about my true purpose here. He apparently had been eavesdropping on my conversation with my evil grandmother. I had threatened him non stop in the car ride over, that if he told anyone, I was going to torture him. He had promised to keep his mouth shut, though I doubted that would last long.

"I told you not to get involved in my shit." He said before looking towards Stiles and giving him another one of those, 'I'm going to fucking kill you' looks.

Changing it back to the subject at hand I asked, "So, what are we going to do with the accused in all this? Don't you guys think we have enough issues with the cops already?"

Scott piped up, "I can prove that he's not the alpha." He said from his place under the table. I seen the wheels turning and had a sense of dread. Oh great! Now we were going on a mission to prove whose alpha and who's not. Lovely. Not only was this town overrun with alphas, umm hmm, satin who also happens to be my grandmother, myself, and mystery alpha man. It was a recipe for disaster. Territory clash, rogue alpha on prowl for alpha mate, (Not talking about myself) and over all ending in a bloody mess. "Stiles, you still have them bolt cutters in your jeep?" Stiles nodded and I seen the same recognition his eyes that Scott was getting. "Good. Derek. Autumn. Grab my boss and throw him in the car with you. Follow Stiles and I to the school. I have a plan."

"Oh gee! Can we?" I asked sarcastically before heading over and helping Derek untie the vet. If I backed out of this so called plan, whatever it was, no doubt they'd suspect something. Yep, looks like I was going on an adventure, bound to fail, and on an empty stomach. This was soo going to suck balls.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What ya think? Did it work? I was actually really happy with how this turned out. But that's just me. Please Review! <strong>


	13. The Cold, The Dark, and The Silence

**Short chapter. Just a teaser really. This has the same plot and story line as 'Night School' but with my own twist. Hope you like. Read and review. **

* * *

><p>Song: The Cold, The Dark, and The Silence-Sea Wolf<p>

"So you think 'he's' the alpha?" I asked, turning in my seat and looking at the slack body in the backseat. Really? I've seen a lot of alphas and none of them gave off a 'wuss' vibe. Well, not like this guy. And besides, if he where the alpha, wouldn't he of put up a better fight?

"Someone taped this to the front door of the Stiles house." He said, handing me a paper with a picture of a dead deer. The spiral of revenge drawn into its side. "Lawrence was the one who was called in to examine the body. He knows something."

"So that automatically makes him the alpha?" I asked accusingly. He glared at me then back at the road.

"Are you going to tell me about where you went?" He asked through gritted teeth, changing the subject.

"I had a hunch. Turns out I was right." I said simply.

"You still didn't answer my question." His face said he was obviously still pissed off.

"Look, its difficult….hard to explain." I tried.

"Then give it to me summed up." He pressed. I was saved from the havoc of trying to explain when we turned into the school. Parking behind Stiles jeep I hurried out, Derek on my heels and turned to Scott. "What's the plan?" Derek asked.

"Look, the alpha wants me right? So I figured if I could draw him to me, then he'd be out in the open. And if my boss is the alpha, you two will be out here to watch him." Scott explained before turning with Stiles and heading to the school. I watched as they cut the chain off the door and disappearing into the building. Derek leaned up against the back of the jeep and as I took a seat on the hood of his car. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed. Feeling the weight of his gaze on me I looked up, going to open my mouth, before snapping it shut. I didn't know how to tell him.

"Derek, there's something I need to tell you." I started. He nodded his head in encouragement and I was about to start. I was cut off by the loud sound of a cat being strangled before drowning. I couldn't contain my amusement and burst out laughing. Derek bowed his head, closed his eyes, before adding "You've gotta be kidding me?" I was seriously about to fall off the hood of his car but managed to stop myself. I stopped laughing when the loud obnoxious roar sounded from the school. Both Derek and I abandoned our posts looking around the jeep. I grasped Derek's hand and moved closer to him. Something inside me stirred and I felt sick. Derek grabbed my waist and settled me on the hood of his car.

Stiles and Scott came out with huge smiles on their faces. Turning away from me Derek turned on the two boys. "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the whole state to the school?" He scolded.

"Sorry I didn't think it would be that loud." Scott apologized with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yea it was loud! And it was awwwwesome!" Stiles added before nodding to me. "What's wrong with her?"

"Autumn?" Scott asked in quit tone and moving closer to me. I had my head buried in my hands and tried to keep from chucking. To no avail. My breakfast and raw dinner came up, all over Scott's shoes. He jumped back and yelling "Oh. Oh shit! Gah, that's so gross." I heard the sound of Stiles gagging in the background which only added to my queasiness. Derek grabbed my hair and held it when I spewed again.

"Derek, where's my boss at?" I heard Scott ask from the grass. Looking over, I watched as he scraped his shoe off, Stiles was leaning over next to a tree and hurling himself. I smiled and made a mental note on how to gross him out. It'd be a fun prank to play on him.

"What do you mean? He's in my back…" He trailed off as he spun around and peered into the empty backseat. Driver's side door was open. I looked up and met his gaze with a questioning look. I slid off the car, and around the vile, and moved towards Scott. Derek's hand was on the small of my back, steadying me. My alpha senses where a bit more heightened then betas and I picked up on the rapid footsteps coming up behind us. I turned in time to the massive wolf reaching out for my mate. My wolf's senses kicked in and I grabbed Derek quickly before shoving him away, just in time to feel the sharp pain slice through my ribs. I felt the trickle of something warm running down my side and heard the loud panicked yell of Derek. "NOOOOOO!" My eyes grew wide as I stared in the red eyes of the alpha. Something sparked in them as he backed away. I wasn't sure, but I thought it might be recognition. I seen the flash of something black and watched in horror as Derek stood in front of me. I could tell from his outline that he had shifted. "I'm going to fucking kill you." He warned, emitting an ear splitting roar before striking out. The alpha dodged his blow before Derek lunged forward and smacked him against the back of Stiles jeep.

I felt someone on either side tugging at my shoulders before two warm bodies pressed against both sides. "Derek!" I cried out. "I can't leave him." My body felt heavy as I tried to pull away from Stiles and Scott. I was slowly healing myself, but the wounds were deeper than I thought. I heard the wail from Derek and tried to rotate to see him. "Let me go! I have to help!" I yelled. I was greeted with the feel of cold floor and the sound of Scott and Stiles panicky tones. They were trying to hold the doors closed when everything went silent. All I could think about was Derek and begged that he was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I really want to take my time and think about how the next chapter should go. I have a basic idea. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	14. I would do anything for you

**Again, this isn't exactly going by the actual 'teen wolf' episode. Just same plot line. Read, Review, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Song: I Would Do Anything For You-Foster the People<p>

"Dude, what do we do?" Scott asked holding peeking out the double door windows.

"I don't know." Stiles whispered back. I used the wall to help myself up and wobbled towards the doors. Peering out, I didn't see any movement. I searched frantically for any signs that Derek might be alive. Stiles spotted the bolt cutters on the ground outside the door and crept out.

"Stiles? What are you doing?" Scott asked frantically. Stiles put his hand up to silence Scott and crept closer. The alpha moved out from the side of the camero, spotting Stiles, and lunged towards him. Stiles grabbed the cutters and scurried back inside the school. There was hard hit on the door as the alpha hit it. Placing the bolt cutters in the push rails to hold the door shut.

"That won't hold him long." I announced. I followed behind the two boys in a mad dash down the schools hall and into a classroom.

"Shit. What do we do now?" Scott and Stiles both looked towards me for answers. Crawling over to the windows I dared a peek out the window. "Well?"

"I'm thinking." I snapped back. "Stiles?"

"Yea?" He whispered back.

"What's wrong with your jeep?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with my jeep. There'd better not be!" He glanced out the window to the massive hole in the hood of his car. "Mother Fucker!" He snapped! I watched as his face turned red with anger and was about to go into a fit.

"Stiles. Calm down."

"What do you mean calm down? That's my baby." He started breathing heavy and I had the slight fear that he would go into a panic attack.

"I'll pay for it. Just calm down. Take deep breaths." I waited on him to comprehend when he finally started to settle down.

"Hey, what about Derek's car?" Scott asked still looking over the window seal.

Shaking my head no I answered, "Derek has the keys." My heart ached when I said his name and I felt queasy again. Pulling it together I tugged Scott down on the floor with Stiles and I. "Both of you have to be quite." I whispered. "Alphas have twice the hearing as betas." Something crashed through the window above us, showering us in glass, and slid across the floor. When I looked I noticed it was Stiles car battery. Both of the boys took off running leaving me sit there. 'WUSSIES!' I insulted in my mind before getting off the floor. I stared out the window and found the red glowing eyes staring back at me. I felt my anger building inside and couldn't help the growl that escaped. "I know you can hear me." I spoke allowed, keeping my eyes locked to his. "If you killed my mate, I'm going to kill you." I threatened.

"Not dead….Autumn Harvelle….I know you…" He whispered back from the wood line. My eyes went wide when he said my name.

"Then you'll know…I'm an alpha." I replied, still slightly shocked.

"I know….much more….than that" He answered back. His voice hinted at human, but held a more beastly tone. My curiosity was getting the best of me when I heard something unexpected. "Viola." My grandmother's name carried through the night air and tugged me down. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach.

"How do you know her?" I asked cautiously. I still hadn't taken my eyes off of him.

"Long time….too long" was the last thing I heard when Scott came crashing into the room.

"Autumn. What are you doing?" Scott tugged at my arm, trying to pull along. I pulled out of his grasp and went back to the window and yelled…

"How do you know her? Tell me you piece of shit!" I demanded. The eyes glowing back at me I found where mine. "Come on! What are you afraid of? Show yourself wuss!"

"Have you lost your mind? Stop Autumn." Scott grabbed my shoulders and tried to spin me around. I smacked his hands away and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him on a desk.

"Don't ever order me again pup. Get in the way again and I'll rip you a new one." I growled at him. My claws protruded and that same sick feeling came over me again. I hunched over and collapsed to the ground. I glared up to the moon. One more night. My heart pounded and anger burned my veins.

"Autumn? Hey, are you alright?" Scott placed a hand on my back soothingly. He must of noticed my rampant heart beat and added, "Hey, Ok…don't take this as an order…but try to calm down." Something inside me turned and I got the sudden feel of dread.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked.

"In the boy's locker room. Why?" I didn't wait around to answer and hurried towards the sound of Stiles yelping. I rounded a corner and smashed into him, head on, Scott smacking into my back. I've always thought being in the middle of a man sandwich would be hot, but not like this. And not with two teenage boys.

"Hurry!" Stiles shouted and pulled me around the corner and up a set of stairs. When we were secure in yet another room Scott and I both turned to Stiles who was hunched over gasping for air. "Alpha….killed…janitor…found me…ran" He huffed out between deep breaths.

"Whoa, he's in the school?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head.

"He killed the janitor. I ran." Stiles cleared up. Scott paced back and forth, hands pressed to both sides of his head before proceeding to freak out.

"He killed the janitor and Derek. He almost killed you and now?"

"Both of you chill out! Scott, stop pacing. Everyone, stay still and shut up." I demanded. Both boys stopped moving and shut the hell up. Leaning down, I pressed my ear to the floor and listened to sounds of footsteps. They weren't that of monster, but delicate, like a human trying to be quite. The smell of jasmine wafted through my senses and I listened to the gentle heart beat of a young girl. "There's a girl here." I noted. Scott and Stiles looked at each other before Scott's eyes went big. I watched as he pulled out his phone and sent a text message. The sound of an annoying ringer sounded beneath us. 'Allison, where are you?' She read allowed. I heard her sigh followed by the buzzing of Scott's phone.

"Shit. Allison. She's here." Scott announced before running out the door. Stile's looked to me and I nodded before chasing after Scott. I followed his scent to main lobby of the school where I was greeted with a long curly brown hair girl gripping Scott's hand and cuddling into his side. She was skinny, fashionable, and seemed sweet enough when she smiled at Stiles and I.

"Oh, uhh, hi." She said in a low voice.

"Allison right?" She nodded her head. "Look, I'm sorry for the shitty intro but we really don't have time. You need to get out of here." She looked at me with wide eyes before turning to Scott.

"Scott, what's going on?" She asked. Before he could answer the doors swung open behind us. I watched as the red head I recognized from the mall emerged with a tall blonde, obviously jock, following behind.

"Oh good. You found him. Now can we g..." She trailed off spotting me. "Oh. What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly. Really, she was just annoying all the way around. And if I had half the mind too, I'd end her misery and sacrifice her to the alpha. The rapid heart beat beside pulled my attention to a puppy love Stiles. His face clearly displaying his affection towards the annoying ginger. His jaw had dropped open, eyes gone big, and slightly hunched over. Kind of comical actually. I punched him in the arm and he promptly snapped out of it.

"L-lydia. What are you doing H-here?" He stammered. She ignored him and went back to scanning me up and down. I realized I wasn't wearing a bra under my grey t-shirt when I glanced over to said jock staring at my chest. Folding my arms over my chest I looked down to my bare feet, jean bottoms dragging ground, and the dirt patches that covered my wardrobe. I hadn't noticed the state I was in until 'LYDIA' brought it to my attention. Bitch. The ear piercing howl echoed through the school and I was drawn back to our current situation.

Panic struck the teens and I was forced to once again, pull everyone together. "Alright, look, stop panicking and get your shit together." The sound of ceiling busting drove me to make my decision a little quicker. "Run!" I hollered. I followed as the teens ran through the hall and down through another set of double doors. The alpha was on my heels and I made a last minute change and dodged to the left. "Block the door!" I ordered as I ran by. I heard the shuffling of things being moved and was glad they were actually listening.

I stopped when I slammed into a blocked door. I say blocked because a dumpster was in the way. Dammit! He was smarter than I gave him credit for. I spun around to face the beast at the end of the hall. I heard a deep throaty sound coming from him and realized it was a laugh. Somewhat demonic sounding too. "You're hideous." I insulted. Sure, it may have been stupid, but I wanted to see if he'd retort. No such luck. Instead, he started running towards me. I charged at him and hit the wall, pushing off it, and over top and darting in the opposite direction. It took him a second to get turned around before I heard him behind me. I followed the sound of five rapid heart beats that where on the move once again. I felt the hard hit on my back that sent me flying forward and skirting into a wall. He stood in front of me and challenged.

Great! I heard the ripping of cloths and bones popping as I morphed. My anger powered through me and made the change quick. Standing on all fours I shook off the change and faced him. He was bigger than I, but he was a new alpha. I could tell as much by the flash of uncertainty that danced behind the eerie red eyes. My wolf sensed his hesitation, his inexperience, and that only fueled my fire. I waited till he made the first move, lunging at me, only to miss and crash into the wall. I hit him from the side and smashed him against the wall, hearing the sound of bones crunching under the brute force. He tried to strike out at me but I jumped back and danced around him. He was getting annoyed that I wouldn't hold still and lunged again. I used the slippery floors to my advantage and slid on my belly under him. Rolling over quickly I latched my teeth onto his belly and crunched. The taste of blood flooded my mouth. He couldn't quite reach me as I moved with him, still latched onto his stomach. He reared up getting ready to grab me when I let go and chomped down on the back tendon in his heel. He let out a yowl before grasping my tail and flicking me across the room. Damn Tail! I forgot I had one.

I shook my head and tried to gather my bearings. The impact of hitting the hard floor throwing me off. There was a blur before I heard the sound of roar burst out through the room. It wasn't from the alpha. Glancing towards the sound I made out the image of Derek standing off to my right. He was wolfed out and pissed. But the smell of his injury didn't escape me. He was hurt bad and was barley standing his ground. Another growl off to my left joined the party. I seen Scott, also wolfed out, and completing the semi circle. Picking myself up and shacking off the impact I moved forward between the two. The alpha was taken aback, and started backing up. Baring my teeth, I crouched down and prepared to attack. Derek and Scott following my lead. The sound of sirens blared in the distance and where growing closer by the second. I was about to launch my attack when Alpha turned away quickly and made a mad dash out of the school. I celebrated by yipping, Scott by becoming less wolfy and throwing a fist in the air. It was short lived when I heard the heavy 'Thunk' behind me.

Spinning around I seen Derek lying on the floor, human, and desperately trying to get back up. The sirens where no more than a minute or two away as I hurried to my mate. His mouth was covered in blood, body trembling, and a pissed off look on his face. He tried to get up again, but collapsed back down on his knees. I was probably to his hip big and knew I could carry his weight. Sliding underneath of his chest, I urged his arm around me. I felt him fist my hair and nudged his him to put his weight on me. The stubborn wolf he was didn't listen and was about to attempt standing again when Scott came to the rescue. He pushed Derek over onto me and threw his leg over my back. "Derek, you have to. Stiles dad is coming. Let her take you home." Scott reasoned. When I felt both hands fisting my hair I took off. Sheriff Stilinski barged into the school and I took the stairs up. I ducked into a class room when the rest of teens came out of hiding. I waited for them to pass before sneaking out. I found the place where the alpha had busted in and jumped out the broken set of windows. Derek's legs tightened around my middle when I landed the roof. I didn't want to go the same way the alpha had, you know, just in case ass hole was still out there.

I waited till everyone was busy before leaping off the roof and onto the ground. Derek grunted in pain as I darted off into the woods. I wasn't really sure which way Derek's house was but a tug on my left side told me to go that way. I followed Derek's directions by the tug on my hair and rushed to get him home. I finally came to a part of the woods I knew and picked up the pace to a flat out run when the house came into view. Skipping the entire section of porch steps I pushed in through the front door and up the steps. My cloths were still in shards all over the floor and stairs. I hadn't really considered it, but when we left earlier, he was shirtless. Now, he was wearing a light blue shirt that seemed a little tight. I figured he must have borrowed it from Stiles. Making my way into his bedroom I took him over to the bed where he just slid off and landed with a grunt. He was conked out as soon as he hit. (Blood loss) I thought. I rolled him over on his stomach with a nudge of nose and ripped at the back of his shirt. I gaped at the wound that was a big hole in his middle back. I could see the slight glimmer of his spine and watched as muscle started to grow back. I laid down next to him and licked at the back of his shoulder. A nasty looking bruise that had yet to heal covered most of his right shoulder blade. The sound of a mumbled groan entered my ears and that was enough for me. I would stay the night, watch over him, and take care of healing him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't to terribly upset by my own twist. REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Knocking on Heaven

**I apologize for my small hiatus. Things have been so crazy that I just haven't had time to write. I hope you like this chapter because I actually think it's pretty great. But that's just my opinion. Again, I'm not going by the show now. Just the last two chapters. OK, so they sort of went by the show. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Song: Knocking on Heavens Door-Bob Dylan<p>

The morning sunlight ghosted in through the bedroom window. I had stayed up and cleaned his wounds every hour. Derek didn't move all night and the only way to tell if he was even alive was by listening to his heart beat. It was slow, almost too slow. I had shifted back to human about an hour ago and molded myself to his side. Glancing out the window I guessed it to be around 10 am. Sitting up on my knees I took in the site of his back. The hole was smaller, but wasn't healing as quickly as it should. The bruise on his shoulder hadn't faded. I didn't understand why he wasn't healing like he should. "Derek?" I whispered leaning down to his ear.

'Ggga' was the only thing I got from him. Getting up I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water, and a left over burrito. 'Mmmm' it smelled so good. NOT FOR YOU AUTUMN! NO. I chastised myself before heading upstairs. Setting the supplies on the charred dresser I wondered over to his closet and dug around for any old clothing, finding a plain white Tee. I was about to turn away but the gleam of a golden liquid caught my eye. Pulling out the bottle of Jack that maybe had a shot missing I brought it over with me.

Sitting down on the bed next to him I grabbed the Jack and took a swig before pouring some over the wound. "Ahhh-umph-ah!" Derek squirmed and gritted his teeth together as I continued to pour the liquor. He really wasn't taking this well. He wouldn't hold still long enough and wound up getting the liquid medicine all over. Stopping my attack long enough so that I could straddle his back, my ass sat comfortably on his, and holding him still before dumping a little more. He was weak and it took nothing to hold him down. Grabbing the t-shirt I ripped it in half and wrapped it around him like a bandage. When I was satisfied with my work I licked at his bruise again before rolling him over and sliding beneath his head, propping it on my leg. He grunted and winced in pain when his back hit the mattress. Twining my fingers through his hair and a hand on his chest I asked, "Derek?" He mumbled something un-identifiable and I took that as a good sign that he was some what awake and able to understand me. Grabbing the bottle of water I removed the cap and tilted his head. "Here. You need to drink something." He licked his lips before I placed the bottle to them and tipped it just a little. When he drank that with no problem I gave him a little more before he chocked and I felt his head droop back into my hands. "Can you eat?" I asked, hoping to give him something for strength. When I got nothing I knew he was out cold again.

I decided rest was the best thing for him before covering him up with a blanket and grabbing one for me. His head was still resting in my lap, but I managed to wrap the blanket around my shoulders and over my legs. Leaning my head back against the wall I stared out the broken window to the stream of sunlight. I thought about the first night I arrived in Beacon Hills, waking up the next morning bathed in the winter sunlight. Gah that had seemed like so long ago. I was having a hard time even remembering my king size bed. My thoughts drifted back home. More like a dream really. They too didn't seem real anymore. Kasey was no doubt freaking out because I still hadn't texted her, but my phone was in my jacket, which also happened to be at Stiles house. I remembered the short summers of Montana, those few days when it would be so nice out. I'd watch as my pack would play soccer or football, or just play games in general. They were never too old to still have fun playing tag. I had always admired their puppy like behavior, but tried to keep my alpha composure. But somehow I'd always fail and get drug into the fun. I missed them terribly and at the same time, I didn't want to go back. I was growing accustomed here. Even with all the dangers of rogue alphas, teen wolves, and my lying and conniving grandmother. Grandmother…. Shit! The alpha had said he knew Viola. I didn't know if that meant that him and my grandmother were working together, (maybe that's why I thought I seen recognition from him). All I know is that Viola was in deep trouble when I seen her again. Which I had feeling was sooner than not. I hadn't realized I had dozed off till I was in another place.

I stared at the all too white door in front of me. Standing outside in the familiar hallway I continued to stare at the damn door. I couldn't move from my spot, I was frozen. This was the same nightmare that had haunted my dreams since I was little. The sound of wailing from the other side of the door danced off every nerve in my body. Reaching out a hand I placed it on the doorknob and twisted. The door wouldn't budge though. "Mom?" I asked through the locked door. "Mom, please don't be sad. I'm here." I reassured. The sobbing stopped and silence filled the space between us. "Mom? Are you there? Please Mommy. Let me in." I pleaded. I felt the familiar sense of dread and sadness wash over me. The door opened on its own free will and I was greeted by the sight of my mother's body lying on her bed in the same black spew. I felt the clench in my stomach as the vile in my throat threatened to spill. But as always, I was pulled out by my grandmothers demanding grip on my wrist. "Let go! Mom! Mom!" I shouted back, struggling against Viola's grip.

"She is gone Autumn! Now stop your fighting. Pull yourself together and act like the alpha you were born to be!" The nasty wretch ordered.

I woke up to the sound of crunching outside of the house. The sound rung loudly in my ears. I glanced down at Derek who was still un-conscious before sliding out from under him. I kept the blanket wrapped around me as I snuck over to the window to peek out. "Shit" I whispered looking out to the police cruiser parked outside the house. A German Shepherd raised hell in the backseat and was trying desperately to squeeze out the cracked window. I felt my eyes burn as I summoned the animal to shut up. The dog coward in the backseat and the officer looked to his now fearful friend. He hesitated before pushing forth, the squeal of the old dilapidated front door echoing through the house. Dammit. This wasn't good.

Moving quickly I wrapped the blanket like a towel around me and hopped out the window, (I know. I have a thing with using windows right?) landing with a soft thud. Crouching low I made my way around the vehicle to the other side opposite the house. The dog inside sunk to the floor as I pulled open the door. He wagged his tail and bared his neck in submission to me. Patting him on the head I ordered, "Go. Run quick." He listened obediently and yapped as he broke free.

"Rylie! Come!" The officer ordered making a mad dash out the door. He tripped on the last step, falling face first in the dirt before hurrying after his partner again. While he was preoccupied I made my way back inside and watched as the cruiser rushed down the drive, screaming "Rylie!" the whole way. I felt a sense of relief but that was shortly lived. They'd be sending another officer out here soon since this one had to leave suddenly. Making my way back upstairs I checked on a still sleeping Derek before hurrying to his closet and packing his belongings. I hustled through the house, grabbing the fridges contents, a few blankets from underneath him, and the pictures off his dresser. Really, the man didn't own that much and I managed to fit it all in one duffel bag no bigger than my 'Chloe Nutmeg Bowler bag.' (.com/Designer-Handbags/_) Placing the bag on the front porch I hurried back upstairs and pushed at Derek. He opened his eyes tiredly; they were glassy and resembled someone who was high. And by the way he kept moving them back and forth, he was probably seeing doubles. "Derek, we have to go. Can you stand at all?" I asked leaning over and grabbing his arms, pulling him into a sitting position. He winced and gritted his teeth before trying to get up, only to fail.

Moving behind him, I hooked my arms under his and drug him up. Standing on wobbly legs I pulled his arm over my shoulder and led him towards the door. Really, I was doing most of the work and supported most of his weight. The stairs was next, taking them one at a time, and eventually making our way to the bottom. It was slow moving but any movement was better than none. When we made it to the porch I slung the duffle across my chest, resting it on my left hip, and drug Derek down another set of steps. 'What I wouldn't give for a car right now'. The sound of a car crunching down the drive filled the air around us and prompted me to move him a little faster before reaching the safety of the woods.

"Au…" His voice was gruff and low. I stopped walking and turned my head sideways to look at him, without letting go. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and it took everything I had to keep him steady.

"Derek. Hang with me. We're almost there." I lied. He shook his head and looked sick. He wobbled sideways, dragging me with him, before crashing into a tree. Pressing my weight up against him I steadied him against the tree and removed the bag from my shoulder and placing it on the ground behind him. Letting him down easily I sat him on the homemade seat as he used the tree for back support. Crouching down beside him I scrunched his jacket up and took note of the blood soaked bandage. 'Fuck' no good. "Derek, look at me." He cocked his head slightly signaling he was listening. "Why aren't you healing?" I asked. He coughed roughly and I smelt the blood before it hit the ground. "Derek!" I screeched. He went limp against the tree and I begun to panic. 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod! What was happening?' My fear drove me to make a fast decision. "Derek, if you can hear me, I'll be right back. I'm going to get help." I whispered in his ear before taking off through the woods, following the scent of Stiles house.

I didn't remember the run; my mind went completely blank as I focused on my destination. One minute I was with Derek, and then I was standing in Stiles room. The teen was shocked, lying on his bed half dressed, and gaping at me with wide eyes. He was about to open his mouth but I quickly cut him off. "Derek's in trouble! I need your help." I rushed out. He looked at me confused and was about to open his mouth again, "NOW PUP!" I ordered with a menacing growl. He hustled backwards and fell off the side of his bed as he rushed to grab his cloths. When I said half dressed, I meant lying on his bed in red plaid boxers. He turned his to look at me with a look that said 'privacy'. "Just put your damn cloths on! I've seen this much of you." He went back to hustling when I spotted his phone on his computer desk. I grabbed it and punched in the one person's number I knew could help. "Jared! Listen, I need your help. The guy I was telling you about is injured. He won't heal and I'm afraid he's dying. Please Jared."

"Calm down Autumn." I was surprised to hear my name. "What happened?" He asked fully alert. I heard the sound of someone being smacked on the other end and blew a fuse.

"Jared! I need your help! Stop FUCKING for five fucking minutes! I swear if he dies because you're getting…"

"I'm not. Now tell me what happened." He ordered.

"Derek was attacked by another alpha protecting me. He has this huge hole in his back that won't heal. Even his bruise won't heal. Please Jared please…I can't loose him." I begged.

"Autumn…You need to keep your keep cool. He'll be alright as long as you do what I tell you." I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me, "Alpha males have a toxin in their claws. It's much like the toxins that create wolves to begin with, but it's like poison to lesser wolves." He explained. Lesser wolves being betas. "You have to stop it from spreading."

"But it happened early this morning. Like 4:00am. He's spitting up blood." I informed.

"How deep is the wound?"

"When I first seen it I could see his spine." I heard the grimace on the other end but it was quickly forgotten. "Now, it's healed a little but its still bleeding really bad."

"The toxins keep the wound from sealing. Its acts like an anticoagulant. Keeps it from healing. It spreads trough the body and basically causes the wolf to bleed to death." He said. I gasped and felt like sobbing. "Autumn, your saliva will heal him."

"I've tried that Jared."

"That's probably why he's still alive. But spewing blood is the second stage of toxin. After that, the third stage sets in quickly. Uncontrollable blood loss. You need to hurry Autumn." He urged. "He's your mate and you're an alpha. Pull yourself together and save him." The click on the other end of the phone signaled he had hung up. Stiles was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" He asked. I had temporarily froze but pulled it together. Grabbing my phone, t-shirt, and sweat pants before heading towards the window.

"Call Scott to come pick up your jeep. I need your help. Meet outside." I explained before hopping out the window. I listened to the sound of rushed footsteps followed by a loud thud and finally Stiles tripping over foot out the back door. "Relax your body." I ordered before grabbing the back of his jacket and tossing him over the fence.

"Shiiiit! Ohhh. Owwww!" Stiles groaned on the ground as I landed lightly on my feet and tugged him up. "Au…." Grabbing his wrist I dragged him behind me and forced him to keep up at an inhumanly pace. It took about ten minutes before I spotted Derek slumped against the tree I left him at. Letting go of Stiles I rushed over to Derek and dropped at his feet. Stiles was still a good twelve feet or so away heaving and legs trembling as he stumbled closer.

"Derek?" I asked, cupping his chin in my hand. He didn't speak or even open his eyes. He was sweating and a tiny trickle of blood dribbled down one side of his chin, and coating his jacket and jeans.

"Holy. Is he going to be ok?" Stiles asked when he finally reached us.

"No. Not if I don't act fast. Stiles, take off your shirt."

"Whoa, wha…?" His face had screwed into another questioning look and he seemed slightly embarrassed. Normally, it would have been cute, but right now, it was just annoying.

"Take off your shirt. I need something to use to put pressure on the wound with. Now off with it!" I ordered. He was struggling to get it off when I heard the sound of the beast behind us. "Stiles….stop moving, don't turn around and sit next to Derek. Don't question. Do now and move slowly." He started to sit down but ignored my rule about not looking.  
>"Ohh sweet Jesus…we're gonna die." He said still trembling before his ass connected with dirt. I got up from my spot and turned slowly towards the penetrating red eyes. My stance automatically became wider, making myself look bigger, and protecting what was mine. Stiles included.<p>

"Leave…us…alone." I ordered with a snarl. I drew strength from the day, knowing what tonight would bring. I felt stronger, sharper, and angrier. Unfortunately, so did he. I felt my claws sharpen, my teeth lengthened, and my eyes burned. The frantic heart beat behind me over rode the barley there one of Derek. The other alpha stared at me fiercely, his hung low, and tension reeled him back preparing to lunge.

"STOP!" I heard the sound of Viola coming from somewhere off to my left. Thinking it was just my wishful thinking I prepared to take on the alpha again while he was distracted but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I glanced at my grandmother in awe as she stood there beside me, hair undone, gray work dress, and bare foot. I had never seen this side of my grandmother and I hate to say it, but she was kind of pretty. For an old lady that is. Her hair was long and hung down to her butt in waves. The black eyes I had come to hate my whole life seemed almost a glowing grey. I looked back to the alpha that stood in shock. His eyes were wide and returned to brown. "If you think you're going to hurt my granddaughter, think again. Peter." She added seemingly comfortable with calling him Peter. I gaped at the women by my side and felt like I was going to fall over.

The alpha, uh I mean Peter, shifted back. Standing on his hind legs, I watched as the hair shed, bones reformed, and a human Peter took place of the beast. Looking now, I realized his eyes were really blue, his hair was long, and one side of his face was scarred from burns. I placed him back to a picture I had seen. Then it dawned on me. Derek's pictures! My mouth dropped open and I felt a renewed sense of loath and anger take hold. My grandmother's grip tightened before she stepped in front of me. "Viola." He inclined his head towards my grandmother before agitation took hold of his features. What the Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really love hearing your opinions. :D <strong>


	16. It will Rain

**I had a hard time with how this chapter was written. Origanlly, it was going to be a bit more gruesome, but I think this works best. I hope you like it. Review!**

* * *

><p>Song: It will Rain-Bruno Mars<p>

"How do you know my grandmother?" I asked moving around to stand by her side. Viola glared at me but kept silent.

"Oh, you don't know?" He asked inquizicaly. I shook my head no before he went on. "Well, let's just say we go way back. About 25 years." He stated. I felt eyes get big and I didn't think I was going to like where this was going. "25 years ago, there was…business…in New York. So, my alpha sent one of the best members to take care of it. He wasn't family, more of a stray that my pack took in, but smart none the less. He was meant to stay for only a week. Wound up staying for nine months. Kept his affair with a foreign pack secret for a long time." My mouth had dropped open and I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. "Rainer was his name. Rainer Joseph Wilkes. We tried to give him a second chance, forced him to move back to California, but that didn't stop him from sneaking off for two or three days, claiming he wanted space from the pack. This went on for about seven years. No one had questioned him, because he was so….different. He really was like a big puppy. Then your dear old grandmother here tipped us off to his…indiscretions and demanded we do something with the rogue omega. We did, out of fear of course. My pack couldn't take on one as large as yours." I turned towards my grandmother who held her head up high. My mouth had fallen to the ground and I'm sure my eyes looked like golf balls.

"You?" Was all I could manage.

"Close your mouth Autumn. It's unbecoming." She ordered, eyes still locked on Peter.

"You look just like him you know. Same dark hair and oddly colored eyes. It was such a pity to loose him really." Peter added. "But I knew from the moment I saw you, you was Rainer's offspring." He turned back to my grandmother, "I thought you were going to take care of that?" If it were possible, my jaw dropped even further.

"Take care? You were supposed to-to…KILL me!" I asked astonished. She didn't answer me but from the look in her eye, I could tell it was true.

"It was part of the deal. We take care of our 'pup'; she was to take care of her 'pup'. But from the looks of it, she didn't have the guts. But then again, maybe she did. After all, she did kill her own blood." He said confidently. I stared at him for a long moment before it dawned on me what he was hinting at.

"Enough." Viola ordered.

"Seems history has a way of repeating itself don't it Viola?" He smiled a devilish grin.

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled from beside me. I was still in shock and felt like faint.

"My pleasure. I'll be seeing you again soon Autumn." He replied before taking off.

"Autumn…"

"NO! Get away from me!" I screamed at her, smacking away her outreached hand.

"Listen to me Autumn, it had to be done." She stated softly.

"Fuck You! You killed my mother! Your own daughter! I've always known you were a power hungry bitch, but this, this makes you a monster! I'll fucking kill you for this!" I continued to scream.

"I'm sorry Autumn." She whispered. I met her eyes and seen the true sincerity underneath. But that still didn't change the fact of what she had done.

"No. You're not getting off that easy. Not this time Viola."

"Uh-can I interrupt?" I heard Stiles timid voice calling from behind me. "But there's a dying werewolf here." I was snapped back to my other situation. Rushing over to Derek I pulled him forward, lying him on his stomach. Stripping off his jacket I gazed at the ever present hole still in his back. Taking Jared's advice I leaned down and begun lapping at the wound. (Sick I know, that is if Stiles gagging in front of me had anything to say) I could taste the toxin but didn't feel it affecting me in anyway, so I continued. I listened to the slow heart beat of Derek. Only beating about ten beats per minute. As long as he had a pulse, that was all that mattered. I kept up my assault but the potent taste of the toxin didn't seem to cease.

"Autumn, stop." I heard Viola's voice coming from beside me as she knelt down. I growled at her to back off but she persisted none the less. "Do you want to save his life?" She asked. I stopped and turned my head towards her. "That's what I thought." She grabbed my wrist and punctured a whole in my vein.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked panicky.

"Saving his life." She nodded towards the wound. I watched as my blood dripped over him, entering in through the wound, and to my amazement it started healing. "Your blood holds the same power to heal as your saliva. It works to neutralize the toxin. It's one of the perks of being alpha." She informed. I stared at her wide eyed. "There is still much you need to learn about being alpha Autumn." I rolled my eyes and went back to focusing on the fast healing wound. I listened to the growing heart rhythm of Derek. Stiles was staring at my face and I realized it was probably covered in blood. Viola affirming my suspicions. "Wipe your face Autumn." Using my free hand I wiped at my face and looked down at the small hole no more than bottle cap size. The bruise on his shoulder still remained. Again, Viola answering my question. "It will take a while for the surface scars to heal and he'll be sore for a few days." Wow, was I really that easy to read? "Yes, you are." I looked at her puzzled. "I can hear your thoughts Autumn. Again, another perk of being alpha. But that comes with age." She informed. OH MY FUCKING GOSH! 'Stop cussing. It's un lady like.' Her voice whispered in my head. 'Then stay the fuck out of my head if you don't want to hear my un-lady like thoughts!' I shot back. She rolled her eyes before releasing my wrist. I healed quickly, rolling Derek over I took note of his 'normal again' heart beat.

"Ahh….shhhit." Derek grumbled before peeking one eye open, then the other. He looked up at me confused, and was probably seeing doubles but what ever. I didn't give a shit. He tried sitting up slowly but I tackled him back to the ground, smothering him in a sloppy kiss, and wrapping my arms around him. "Oh-mmmh-oooo." He mumbled into my mouth. "Autumn…get off…" He ordered but kissed me back anyway.

"Just eat his fricken face off." I heard Stiles mumble under his breath. I released Derek from my death grip and stared in those gorgeous greens.

"Why are covered in my blood?" He asked, taking in my blood stained face.

"Oh, Derek." I kissed him again before standing up and pulling back to the duffle to sit on, crawling between his legs and wrapping my arms around his waist. He winced when I accidentally touched the newly healed wound on his back. He wrapped an arm around my head, holding me close to his chest. I couldn't see his face, but I knew what he was staring at when he asked…

"Who the hell are you?" Tilting my head up I glanced to Derek's face to see him casting the death glare at Viola.

"Autumn." I heard her call my name, but couldn't pry myself from Derek. "Autumn, you two have things to discuss. If you don't tell him, I will." She threatened. I couldn't believe the 180 she had just done. From being all nice and sympathetic to the same cold bitch. 'Go ahead grandma, I know you heard that'. 'While we're on an honesty kick, why don't we discuss how you killed my mother?' I sent the message out to her. She gaped at me, but composed herself, and defiantly digging her heal in the ground. "I don't think you know my granddaughter." She stated. I heard the hitch of Derek's heart before pulling away to stare at him. He glanced back and forth between my Viola and me before settling on my face.

"Granddaughter?" he asked a confused expression on his features. I pulled out of his grasp and sat directly in front of him. Glancing down I nodded my head. 'Tell him the truth Autumn.' Her voice echoing in my head.

"She's my grandma….she's also one of the most powerful and successful werewolves. Viola Harvelle. She's head of 'Midnight Cosmetics'. I'm the heir." I explained still looking down. The sound of his racing heart thundered in my own chest. I chanced a glance to see his stunned expression before pushing forth. "Autumn Harvelle. You said you knew me, so I figured you knew my family." He sat in quite still staring at me. "My mother and father died when I was seven. She's the cause of their death." I pointed out. I heard her scowl but the pained rhythm of her heart didn't go unnoticed. She didn't get a pity vote. Going back to what I was saying, "I just found out that my father was a member from your pack. Not Blood!" I rushed out, "Rainer Joseph Wilkes." Derek's eyes widened and I knew he recognized the name. "You would have been about seven at the time of my father's death too. Either way, where I'm getting at is that my mother was a born alpha. She was alpha when she died. The power didn't transfer to my grandmother because she was already alpha." I guessed. "Her power was transferred to me. Her blood daughter." I was really grasping at straws as I fit all the pieces together. "I'm an alpha Derek. I have been for a long time." He was still mulling it over and I watched as his face turned to stone.

'Tell him the rest.' Viola ordered. 'Shut up, I'm getting to it.' I snapped back.

"There's more." He stared me in the eye again and I couldn't force myself to look at him. "I made a deal when I was sixteen in desperation of getting out of my grandmothers world. The deal was 'She would let me go, but only if I find a mate by my 25th birthday.' I agreed and went on my marry way. I started a pack of misfits in Montana where I live. Making a sanctuary for them and for years I put off the whole 'mating deal'. Up till three months ago. Derek, my birthday is in less than a week. If I didn't have a mate by then, I would be forced to go back to her and forcing my pack into omegas at her slave factory. I couldn't Derek. I just couldn't. But when I found you…"

"Stop!" Derek growled before getting up from his spot, slowly and painfully. He wobbled and I rushed to help him only to be pushed away. "Don't Autumn. Get the fuck away from me." He ordered trough gritted teeth. I stared him with wide eyes and felt the tears sting.

"Derek, you have to understand. That was all before I got to know you. Derek, I love you." I begged, unable to stop the tears.

"The fuck you do. All I was, was the way to seal the deal. Your way out. I should of listened when something told me you where off! The way you submitted so easily, baring your neck to me! You wanted me bite you! To fuck you! So that you could please her and then go back! You never fucking wanted me. I trusted you, felt something for you, but I was just too damn stupid to see the truth. What you really are. You're selfish and a damn liar! You're not a mate, you're not 'my' mate. Just leave! Get out of my face!" He yelled at me and I sunk low to the ground. "And what the hell are you doing here Stilinski! Get the fuck away from me too!"

"I rushed here to help you ass hole! Don't take your anger out on me! You don't want help, then so be it. By the way, the cops are staking out your house. Hope you get arrested again!" Stiles bit back before stomping through the woods. I listened to the frantic heart beat of the teen as he made his way to where ever he was going. I listened to the rustling of Viola behind me before turning to see she had disappeared. I looked up to see Derek simmering as he glared at me.

"Did you not hear me? I said get the fuck away from me!" He repeated. Getting up from my place on the ground I wiped at my tears.

"I heard you." I said meekly drawing in a shaky breath. "But Derek, you have to believe me….I"

"I don't have to believe shit coming from you. Now go away. Go back to your family. Clearly, it seems you have more in common with them than you think." I gaped at the below the belt hit before pulling myself together.

"You don't know shit about my family! That was a low blow Derek." I retorted.

"Nothing less than what you deserve." He snarled.

"Fuck you too. Oh, and by the way, Peter Hale is the alpha." He looked at me momentarily in shock before the hard set of his jaw indicated his disbelief.

"That's impossible, he's paralyzed."

"Apparently not! You know, it seems that you have a lot in common with him too. Not only is he a 'killer', but he's pretty fucking shitty too." Derek growled at me as I insulted his family. "He's not who you think he is. And like me and my family, you don't seem to know a lot about yours either. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but I meant it when I said 'I love you.' I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm even sorrier that it came down to this. But I'm not leaving Beacon Hills. I'm staying and plan on hunting down the alpha that almost killed you."

"You mean my uncle." He stated dryly, glaring at me from under his lashes.

"Yes, your uncle. The alpha, the one who's killing everyone. The one who bit Scott. The one who wants you in his pack. To join him in killing. Your UNCLE!" I shot back. I turned to leave before adding, "What Stiles said is true. I don't know why, but the police are swarming your house. You might want to find another place to stay. I'm pretty sure your car may be in impound with mine. Not to mention you probably just blew your shot at safety staying with Stiles. Way to go." I took off into the woods before he could say anything. I didn't know where I was going but away from Derek seemed like my only option. I felt anger boil up inside me and shed my cloths. I placed them in a tree near by and fled on fours. I'd just start my full moon early.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what ya think? Does it work? I'm much happier with this version than my other. Please REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Someone I used to know

**Finally! It took forever to get this chapter to uploaded. Hope you enjoy. Please, read and review. **

* * *

><p>Song: Someone I used to know-Gotye<p>

Glaring into the stream I took in my blood soaked snout. My anger had gotten the best of me an hour or so ago and I decided to take it out on a passing deer. My appetite sated, I had wondered over to a crystal clear stream for a drink. I stared at my complexion in the rippling water. I resembled a wolf in every attribute. 'Thank God I didn't look like Peter.' My fur was a rich black with a white patch on my chest and one white sock on my back paw. My winter coat had grown in (my wolf had gotten accustomed to Montana winters) making me look twice as broad. My eyes were glowing hazel which I always thought was really neat. I was pretty damn good size, coming up to the hip of a 6' person. My legs where long, broad chest that trailed down to a thin waist and a tail long enough that the tip touched ground. I noted the passing sun in the stream before turning to watch it set. I was tired and my muscles ached, but gratefully, I didn't feel the usual itch or tug on my skin to be free for when the moon came.

Splashing through the stream to the other side I found a pretty good size rock and settled onto it. I watched as the sky glistened orange, pink, and purple as the sun set behind the thick barrier of trees. As I watched the sun set, I couldn't help the lonely feeling that washed over me. I was used to having my pack around, prepping for the nights events and growing restless as the dark took hold. I even missed the sound of their stupid and disgusting orgies! How sad is that? I had never felt so alone before as I do now. Yesterday, I had thought I'd be spending the full moon with Derek. But that was shot to hell.

I wondered what Derek would be doing tonight. Would he run with the moon too? Or would he be hunting down his uncle? I shouldn't have told him about his uncle. I felt bad that I had stooped so low. I briefly thought about hunting Peter down tonight, but he'd be stronger, plus he'd probably expect it. My best bet was to wait till tomorrow. Then he wouldn't be all hyped up on 'moon juice'. The blackness had started to creep into the sky as the last of the day faded away. Hopping off my rock I traipsed over to the stream and splashed in the water. Cleaning off the dried blood from my fur before getting out and shaking.

As the finale bit of daylight faded away and moon became full I felt the renewed sense of strength. My whole body tingled and felt alive. Like electric powering through my veins. I took off through the woods at full speed, dodging trees, ducking through brush, and jumping over fallen logs. My legs carried me as my heart soared. I briefly thought about hunting down Viola but thought better of it. She could probably kick my ass with out the full moon; I wasn't stupid enough to try on one. Derek's voice echoed in my head. 'Clearly it seems you have more in common with them than you think.' A memory from my past crept into my thoughts.

My dad and I playing outside of the abandoned house in the back country of New York. It was our meeting place. I remembered those days playing in the sun with him. Tag and hide and seek where our favorites to play. My mother lounging on a blanket in the shade and laughing as I tackled my dad to the ground by jumping on his back. He would always roll over, grabbing me, and playfully growling as he tickled me till I cried and then laying me on his chest and giving me a big hug. I remembered staring into his glowing hazels, seeing the wolf underneath. Tiny lines creased at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth. He had one of the biggest and brightest smiles. His black hair streaked with gray shone in the sun. I could still feel his strong arms squeezing me as the memory played. 'I'm so proud of you Autumn. My beautiful girl.' He would always tell me before tucking me into bed and kissing my forehead. I'd fall asleep for a while but I always crawled into their bed at some point during the night and tuck myself in between them. 'My little wolf, my love. You are mine.' He would whisper before drifting back to sleep. He was invincible and would always return for me and my mother. Someday we would all be able to live together, but I didn't know that someday would be never.

I hadn't realized where I was till it was too late. Crouching down in the trees I stared at Derek's house. I wondered if my father lived in that house with Derek and his family. I listened carefully for any sign that he might be home, but got nothing. I rushed up to the house and slide in. Derek hadn't been here, his scent was stale in the air. The cops would be coming back soon. I could smell the last over weight cop who was here. High cholesterol and diabetic type two. Really? If you're going to be a cop, shouldn't they at least be in some good shape? I listened to the echo of a lone howl ringing outside. I wasn't quite sure who it belonged to, except that it wasn't my grandmother's. Rushing out to the porch I sniffed the air before the same howl echoed again. 'Amateur.' I answered the howl with my more experienced one before rushing into the woods. I followed in the general direction from which the howl came. It didn't take long before the sound of screams reached my sensitive hearing. It couldn't be no more than a couple hundred feet away. I pushed harder before reaching a parking lot with an angry Scott rocking the car from the roof. He was about to punch a hole in the top before I leapt on top and tackled him off. We both rolled down the embankment before I crawled to my feet. Scott was seriously pissed! He gathered himself up before hunching over and giving me a menacing growl. I returned it with a more ferocious one. Any wolf with a lick of sense would have backed down, but clearly this one had a few screws loose.

Scott charged at me, teeth bared, and claws ready to grab at me. I took a step sideways as he blew by, catching the back of his jacket and promptly pulling him back on his ass. He spun around, swiping at me to no avail, before charging at me again. I met him head on and used my weight to knock him backwards. His left swung up to connect with my cheek but instead was met with my teeth. I chomped down on his arm, using my massive paw to push down on his free shoulder. He roared in anger but quickly changed his mind when I clamped down harder. The new found information from my grandmother popped into my head and I focused on sending out a message to him. 'Behave Scott; I don't wanna have to rip off your arm.' I locked my eyes to his, connecting our wolves as he stopped struggling. He transitioned back to human Scott and let out a yowl of pain when I forgot to release his arm. Spitting out the kids arm I backed off and tried desperately to get the taste of teen wolf raging hormones out of my mouth. It was like licking an envelope laced with skunk. Really fucking nasty!

"Autumn?" Scott's voice rang through my head. I looked over to see him sitting on the ground and cupping his arm to his chest. I inclined my head, placing a leg out in front, and doing my own wolf version of a curtsy. "Are you an alpha?" Scott asked rather unbelievingly. Wow, he really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I gave a look that said duh, but then remembered he probably wasn't to sharp on wolf facial expressions either. So, I sent it to him in another 'mind message'. 'DUHHHH!' He grabbed at his head and shook before adding, "Gee, you don't need to be so loud." 'Sorry, I'm still getting use to it. Better?' He nodded before looking up the hill towards the sound of screeching tires with a longing look. 'Your girlfriend?' I inquired. He nodded again and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. "She 'was' my girlfriend." I made my way over to him and sat down. 'What happened?' "She's pissed because of what happened last night at the school." 'What do you mean? That wasn't your fault?' "When I sensed you where in trouble, I left everyone in the science room and locked the door. She's pissed because she thinks I lied to her and that I wanted to get myself killed. At least I think that's why she's upset." 'That makes no sense. I mean, I don't really know what happened on your end that night, but what ever happened, you shouldn't be held accountable.' I reasoned. He sighed before making quite the effort to get up. 'Here, wrap your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you back.' He listened to tired to fight as he grabbed a hold of me. When he stood strait, I realized just how big I was to him, my shoulders easily grazing the bottom of his ribs. I didn't realize how much shorter he was than Derek. Imagine that.

I walked beside him in silence as we made our way to his house using the woods. When we finally reached his home I waited for him to go into the house and hold the door open for me. Making a mad dash inside the house and up to his room. I took note of the duffle bag on the floor containing what looked like a bunch of chains. A dog bowl was lying in the hall way with Scotts name and handcuffs where shackled to the heater. Blood graced the shackles and drips stained the floor. I looked at him questioningly, "Stiles." Was his simple answer. No fucking way. Why would Stiles do this? Scott was his friend, right? Scott plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I was a shitty friend." He said to the ceiling. "I kissed the girl he likes today before lacrosse practice. Actually, I kind of made out with her." 'Whoa whoa whoa. When did all this go down?' "After Stiles got back from the woods today, he sent me an angry text about the shitty werewolves he just dealt with. Lacrosse practice was still on today, even though school was canceled because Coach is persistent. Anyway, Stiles and I met up in the locker room. He told me about everything but I half listened. Coach announced that I was co-captain and Stiles became first line. He was pumped but Jackson was furious. I made a comment about sensing his jealousy and anger when Stiles realized that I could sense feelings or whatever their called." He sighed before continuing, "He asked if I could sense lust, you know, from Lydia Martin towards Stiles. I told him I'd try just to get him off my back but wound up making out with her in Coaches office. Then at practice I kind of went into werewolf psycho mode and knocked out Danny our goalie." I growled at him without thinking and he looked at me a little startled. 'I know Danny.' I said simply. 'Continue.' He looked a little hesitant before relaxing back onto the bed. "Like I was saying, Lydia came out in a rush, faking concern about Danny. Jackson noticed her lipstick was smeared which apparently drew Stiles attention. Anyway, Stiles always helps me on the full moon and tonight was no different, with the exception that he was pissed and wanted payback. So he tricked me, handcuffed me, and proceeded to treat me like a dog. I said some pretty shitty things." He confirmed.

I studied him for a long moment and the only thing I could come up with; why in the hell are these boys attracted to that annoying fake ass girl? I listened to the slow steady rhythm of Scott's heart beat and it wasn't long before snoring followed. I checked to make sure that his window was locked (just in case of a certain alpha) and used my nose to turn off the light and pulling the door closed behind me. I made my way downstairs, glancing into the living room I seen a clock hanging on the wall. 2:00 am. Ah hell, the night was still young. Since I seemed to be on a roll with teen confessions and I really had nothing better to do, I left Scotts house and decided that Stiles house was next.

Darting into the woods I broke out into a fast pace run in order to get there quicker. It wasn't long before I spotted the blue jeep parked in the driveway. Stiles was sitting on the drivers side with his head resting on the steering wheel, which he proceeded to smack a few times, before rubbing it in a sincere way. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He whispered to it soothingly like it actually had feelings. Wow! No wonder the kid was still a virgin. But at the same time, it was incredibly cute the affection he showed it. I'd give anything to see how he acted on a first date, you know, just be a fly on the wall. I scanned the area checking to see that all neighbor lights where off before happily trotting over to the jeep. The hood still had a gaping hole in it, but apparently he got his battery back. 'Stiles?' I whispered to him. I had no fricken clue if it would work on a human, but thought I'd try anyway. I watched as he sat strait, eyes wide (he kind of resembled an owl), and whipping his head back and forth. "I'm going crazy…yep I'm definitely going crazy. Calm down…Stiles boy, calm down." I listened to him sooth himself in amusement. Just to watch him jump I barked real loud. The jeep shook as he jumped through the ceiling.

Pressing his nose flat to the window he glanced down at me, mouth open creating window fog, before "A-autumn?" He stuttered and I yipped again getting a kick watching him jump again. "Don't do that!" He ordered before getting out of the jeep and glancing around nervously. 'Relax, Scott's safe, and no ones around.' "Don't do that either. It creeps me out." He looked exhausted as he scrubbed a hand over his face and down the back of his neck. "What do you want?" I sat quietly since my whole 'mind messaging' crept him out. He sighed before rolling his eyes, "Fine, mind rape me." I let out a snort at his choice of words, but I guess you could call it that too. 'I'm checking on you. Now can we go inside?' He looked a little hesitant before adding, "Derek stopped by earlier. I think he's staying with me?" He confessed. 'Really? After the shit he said to you?', "Yea, well he kind of forced me. The dude still scares the shit out of me." I looked at him in peer amazement, "Don't give me that look." He shook a finger at me. "The guys an ass. And clearly you find ass holes attractive." 'Only his. Have you seen it? Fucking gorgeous Stiles! I'm willing to bet you'd probably tap it too.' I shot back. He chocked on air before gaping at me. "No I wouldn't! I like Lydia, remember?" He said defensively. 'That's another thing we need to talk about your taste in women because she's seriously fucking annoying. Seriously, why do you even like her?', "Because she's…", 'Popular, pretty (if you count both of her faces), and all the jocks like her? You realize she's probably done the whole team by now. I mean, you know, besides you and Scott.' He rolled his eyes and his face grew sour. 'Tell you what; we can talk when we go inside. So please, go open the damn door. Promise I won't pee on the carpet or chew on the furniture.' He gave me a confused look before an amused look settled back on his cute face. (Oh God! Did I just say that?) "Fine.", 'Fine.'

I followed him inside the house and darted up the steps, knocking his door open, half expecting to see Derek. Actually, I was kind of hoping. Only to be let down. I paused in the middle of the bedroom when the door slammed behind me. Stiles brushed past and looked at me expectantly. "Do you wanna, you know, change?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. I sat there quietly, inhaling Derek's lingering scent. "I can't keep talking to you the way you are." He reasoned. 'Kill joy.' I shot back. 'Turn you head.' He started to turn but paused before turning back to me. "Huh uh. You watched me earlier, only fair I get to do the same." A wicked grin, one that I didn't think the kid could pull off, tugged at his lips. 'I don't think so. I'll be completely naked. You at least had some shred of clothing. Besides, I'm alpha and I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass into doing anything.' He looked at me smug, "I don't think you will. You're too sweet. Come on, I dare you." I didn't know where all this sudden courage was coming from. When exactly had he grown balls? Somewhere between the spout with Derek and the full moon? The kid was actually staring me down with that wicked grin firmly plastered to his face.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" A deep husky, border line beast voice made both Stiles and I jump. I took a step back to take in the sight of Derek, fully wolfed out, and by his expression, he was most definitely still pissed. In his hand he held my cloths and phone that I had discarded in a tree.

"Whoa, seriously D-derek…." Stiles sputtered before being pushed against a wall, Derek's hand wrapping around his throat. Ah great! Fucking fantastic! I was really getting tired of being the one who wasn't being pushed up against the walls! I had two choices, A. I could insert myself between the two and possibly get bitch smacked by an outraged wolf, or B. I could morph and force Derek's attention back to me, which may end with me in Stiles place. I choose B. It didn't take anytime to shift back to human. But learning to stand on two feet again was a chore. I stood up slowly and wobbled before gaining my balance. I glanced over to see Stiles wide eyed and gasping for air.

"Stop chocking the kid Derek. He's only doing what normal hormonal teenage boys do. Give him a break." I reasoned. Derek turned to look at me and I recognized the instant flame of arousal in his eyes. Taking a wobbly step forward I managed to face plant into his chest. He released Stiles completely and grabbed my shoulders steadying me. I stared him in his glowing ice blue eyes and felt the instant warmth between my legs. How did he always do that to me? The sound of a rapid heart beat and young arousal filled the air around us. Derek's attention was drawn back to the boy on the ground whose eyes where about to pop out of his head as he stared at my naked body. Derek growled before stepping in front of me, back to me, and spreading his arms out wide.

"Get dressed." He held out my cloths in one hand. Grabbing them from him I struggled to get my pants on, using his shoulder to steady myself, as I put my legs in the stupid jeans. I pulled on my shirt before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned back to me and gave me an accusing look.

"Can we talk?" I asked in a low voice.

"No. Get out." He ordered.

"Derek, please…" I stopped and sniffed him. He backed away but I followed. "You smell like antiseptic….like a hospital." I said accusingly. He glared at me before backing up to far and falling back on the bed. I pounced on top of him and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Get off Autumn." He growled.

"No."

"I'm warning you Autumn…."

"Warning about me what exactly? I'm stronger than you. So tell me, what are you going to do? You can't go anywhere, you can't move. And I'm not about to let you till I get an answer."

"Answer to what?" He bit.

"Why you smell like a hospital? I know you're not happy with me right now and you may not feel the same about me as I do you, though I doubt it. Or else you wouldn't be here, with me, and threatening to kill Stiles for his pervyness. But back to the point, if you're going after Peter half cocked because you're ticked at me and you think he's still the same guy that you knew as a kid, well I deserve to know…"

"You don't deserve shi…"

"Because weather you like it or not, your still my mate. You almost died a few hours ago because of your uncle. Now, what the hell happened." I demanded holding his gaze, forbidding him to lie to me.

He shifted under me back to human form. His face was pale and he looked sick as he stared me in the eye. I felt myself getting lost in those beautiful greens but was suddenly ripped away when he said "I found my uncle. I'm apart of his pack now." I looked at him in shock. My jaw dropped and I felt like someone had delivered a blow right through me. "It's not what you think."

"The hell it aint!" I screamed and shoved him harder against the mattress. He winced but I didn't give a shit. I couldn't believe what he had done. "What the hell where you thinking?" I jumped back and started pacing the floor.

"Autumn."

"NO! I can't…You don't….NO!" I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him anymore. Rushing over to the window I slid the window a little too hard, causing it to break, before jumping out. I'd pay for it too. I was going to owe Stiles a lot by the time I got done.

"Autumn! Wait!" He shouted behind me. He was on my heels and I felt him grab a hold of my arm. "Autumn, stop." He ordered spinning me around.

"No Derek. I can't believe you." I said pushing at his chest to no avail.

"You don't know what's been going on. You don't understand." He explained in a low voice.

"What is there to explain Derek? You had told me I didn't want to get wrapped up in your shit, because it was supposed to be sooo bad. And from what I gather, you were also trying to kill the alpha because you thought he was bad."

"That's before…"

"No Derek. I don't care. No matter what you say, it won't change my mind. I seen what he did to you. His own blood. I've felt the coldness coming from him. He didn't even want to save you Derek! Do you get what I'm saying? And yet you still forgive him." I said exasperated. I gave him another shove and he released me.

"Au…" was the last thing I heard before I darted into the woods sobbing. I didn't know what to think or where to go. I didn't even want to finish the full moon. Grabbing my phone from my pocket I dialed in the only other number I thought could help me. Understand what I was going through.

"Danny?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. REVIEW! Thank you. <strong>


	18. Say When

**I really hope you like this chapter. It's a bit more serious like the other but I think that'll make for a better lead up to the ending. Don't worry, there will be humor mixed in with the chapters. Anyway, I wanted to mention that Derek's upset because he trusted someone (that's a very difficult thing for him) and he feels that she's betrayed him. I've had a lot of readers ask about that. Yes, the alpha aspect would be a positive, but he feels that his 'mate' has betrayed his trust. Anyway, READ ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Song: Say When-The Fray<p>

I stared at the teen sitting across from me and currently giving me his own version of the Derek Hale death glare. Danny was raiding his mom's room for clean cloths that I could wear.

"Jackson right?" I asked not really caring, but I was trying to be somewhat friendly seeing as I ruined his and Danny's 'night together'. Neither had admitted to anything but the smell of young arousal filled the small room. He glared, if possible, even harder at me before giving a slight nod. "Ok, so I know you know me from the other night and I've got a pretty good hunch you have an idea of what's really going on here, so you can stop trying to see through me and ask already. I've been through hell the past three days; so why not lay some of your problems on me as well?" I whispered.

"It's Autumn right?" He asked. I nodded and he continued, "What the hell are you even doing here?" I gotta say it wasn't the question I was expecting but what ever.

I sighed and tried to sum it up, "My grandmother is a Bitch, forced me to mate by my 25th, found mate, mated Derek, now he's pissed, and I'm busy trying to kill his uncle."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Derek? Hale?" He asked with raised brows.

"Yea, you know him?" I asked

"He's the son of bitch who tried to kill us at the school."

"What the fuck? Are you insane? Derek saved our asses; he was helping me fight the al…" I trailed off as Danny walked into the room carrying an array of cloths. I shot out a 'mind rape (curtsy of Stiles)', 'Don't freak out, stay calm. Yes, I'm really in your head. No you're not crazy. New trick I learned, neat huh? Anyway, where in Holy Hell did you get the idea that Derek was behind this? And what exactly do you know? Never mind, not in front of Danny. We need to talk in private though.' I sent out the message and the kid looked like forty kinds of freaked out. Damn him.

"Jackson, what's wrong man?" Danny asked placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. Jackson looked too me before shaking his head and waving Danny off.

"Here, I don't know if these will fit or that they're your style but it's the best I can find." Danny said offering me the cloths. I flipped through the cluster of cloths, all of which where too big before settling on a dress I'm guessing was his mother's from a long time ago. I sighed holding up the yellow sun dress, not really winter appropriate, but it seemed to be the only thing that would fit. I was too tired to fuss or even make a snarky comment so I just gave Danny a gracious smile before following him down the hall to a bathroom. "Take a long shower, my folks aren't home and won't be back for a few days. You're more than welcome to stay here and use all the hot water you want. I'll grab you a beer out of the fridge and have it waiting for you." I smiled at him thankful and gave him a hug before shutting the door and leaning against it. "If you need anything, just holler." He added before turning back towards his bedroom.

I looked around the bathroom bathed in bright light, tan walls in gulfed the space with a pedestal sink and a large black mirror hung above it. A natural wood cabinet about titty high sat against the wall next to the sink. An old black and white photo of a magnolia blossom was framed on the open wall to my left. The shower itself had a glass front with tan tile and a huge shower head that waterfalled from the ceiling in the middle of the huge space. Three tinier shower heads lined strait up and down on the remaining three walls that gave you all around spray. The light was much too bright and I decided to just take it in the dark. Flipping off the lights I wondered over to the shower and flipped on the waterfall shower head. If I was in any mood, I would have used all the jets but simplicity seemed to be what I was craving. Stripping out of my cloths and placing my phone on the sink I chanced a glance in the mirror. What had once been tight curls now hung in loose ringlets with dirt and mud serving as the moose to keep it that way. Dark circles outlined my eyes and my skin seemed a shade lighter than normal. My eyes seemed dull and lifeless like a corpse. This was definitely not one my best days and I would usually flip shit about it, but I could honestly give a flying fuck.

Stepping into the shower I let the warm water work out my knots and kinks as I raked my fingers through my hair, lathering it with shampoo before rinsing. I did the same with the conditioner enjoying the floral scent before grabbing a bottle of body wash. It smelled like a man, but the combination was surprisingly delicious. I got lost in the scent, my mind going blank as I breathed deep, letting it take me captive. My legs felt weak and my body heavy as I slid down the wall under the relaxing water. Drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them as the last of my emotional hell poured out. I swayed back and forth gently as I the stupid tears rained down my cheeks. I couldn't even focus on one thing to cry about and for the first time my mind felt like it was on overload. I couldn't form coherent thoughts and felt completely lost in my own head.

"Autumn? Are you ok?" Danny's voice echoed from the other side of the door. I tried to reply but chocked on the words. "Autumn, I'm coming in." He informed. I stared at him through the dark, watching as he poked his head inside ever so slightly. "Can I turn on the light?" He asked.

"Y-yea." I managed. The blinding light popped on and I shut my eyes before burying my head back in my knees.

"Hey hey hey." He repeated soothingly before opening the shower door and shutting off the water. He stepped into the shower with bare feet and knelt beside me placing a hand on my bare back. "Can you stand?" I nodded as he helped me up, ignoring my nudity and leading me out to stand on the shower mat. Stepping in front of me he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You know, if I liked clit instead of dick, I'd be really turned on right now?" He attempted a joke. I gave him a low laugh because really, that was pretty clever and placed my head on his shoulder. I half assed drying before he helped me into the yellow cotton dress.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem. I sent Jackson home for the night. You can sleep with me."

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a cock blocker." I apologized.

He chuckled before replying rather serious, "I don't think you were a cock blocker. Jackson's not into me that way."

I laughed, "I think he sees you as more than you think. The way he looks at you not to mention the smell of…" I trailed off catching myself. He looked at me questionly before shrugging it off and taking me back to the bedroom. I took note of the high ceilings with a skylight. His walls where a dark blue, gray carpet, and rather messy. Cloths where lying on the floor, books spread out on the desk opposite of the bed, and video controls where piled in a mess by the TV and Xbox. I slid into the bed taking the side by the wall as Danny slid in next to me and inserting his arm under my head. I huddled closer to his side not thinking much since he 'liked dick not clit'. Gah, I couldn't wait to use that when I got back to my pack. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand that read 4:30 am. I was beyond tired but I couldn't sleep and Danny seemed to sense it.

"So, do you wanna talk about it? Over the phone I heard something about a guy named Derek being an asshole, breaking your heart, your…grandmother? and I'm pretty sure Stiles, Scott, and I think the word alpha even came up in between the screams and crying." I hugged him tighter careful not to use too much pressure and sighed. I couldn't cry anymore, and instead they were just dry tears. I sniffled and tried to gather one single coherent thought to get everything off my chest without giving too much away.

"I don't even know where to start." I admitted.

"Start simple." He offered. I tried to think about something simple. Anything, but nothing was coming to me. "I tell you what, I don't have school tomorrow, well today either, we can go see a movie or go to the mall and you can tell me then. For now, you can sleep on it and maybe then it'll all come to you." He reasoned. I nodded my head on his chest and sighed. "Good. Let's try to get some sleep."

It wasn't long before Danny had rolled over on his side, abandoning me, and falling asleep. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling trying to form one thought. I listened to the slow rhythm of Danny's heartbeat trying to focus on it to sleep, but the sound of rustling coming from outside kept me from completing my task. I listened intently to the second heart beat, that wasn't my own, sitting outside. I thought it was completely pointless to attempt to sneak out of bed, since no doubt, whoever it was, was listening just as close to me as I was to them. But I wouldn't rest until I sated my curiosity. Creeping out the bed as quietly as I could I tiptoed over to the window and peeked out. The sped up beat signaling that he had heard me and was fleeing as the sound grew further away. I wrestled between going after them and staying with Danny who was so graciously taking care of me. The heartbeat was still within hearing distance and had stopped running.

I searched the room for pen and paper before leaving a note, 'Danny went for walk. Couldn't sleep. I'll be back, call you in morning.' Grabbing my phone, I borrowed one of his jackets and a pair of socks so that I would have some sort of barrier between foot and frozen ground before placing the note on his desk and silently creeping out the window, making sure to slide it back down and jumping to the ground. I followed the sound of the racing heartbeat as the intruder begun to flee again. I couldn't pick up a scent sense they where obviously down wind of me. The moon was still full and high in the sky, but I really didn't want to shift. My body was tired and this was taking everything of me as it where.

I picked up my pace the guy grew further away from me but I couldn't hold it long. I stopped and leaned against a tree for support, my damp hair making the cold even more of chore. I struggled to inhale, my lungs burned and I begun to wheeze. My eyes closed involuntary as I inched down the tree and trying not to fall over. I didn't want to get Danny's mom's dress dirty. More specifically, I didn't want to pay to have it cleaned. As it was, I had enough to pay for. I was having a hard time distinguishing his heartbeat from mine, but I could tell they where growing closer again. Shit. I mentally cussed myself for not staying with Danny. I should have stayed with Danny. I was a good half mile away from his now and there was no way I could make a break for it. I tried to force open heavy lids but my sight was blurred. I could see the outline of a tall figure but I couldn't make it out. The crisp air clogged my nasal passages making it hard to gather a scent and giving me a headache.

The feel of strong arms wrapped around me, picking me up, and toting me off to God knows where. I fell into unconsciousness as the swaying motion rocked me to sleep before slightly curling up to the strong shoulder holding me. The gruff laugh being the last thing I heard and one coherent thought, 'I'm so fucked.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliff hanger guys but I had to. So who do you think it's going to be? I've not really decided yet but I'm defitantley leaning towards my own little twist. And also, I mentioned an ending? Yea, I don't really know when that's going to happen. Weather it's at 20 chapters or 30. I haven't decided, and really have to see where my mind takes me with it. REVIEW!<strong>


	19. Walk on the Wild Side

**Ok, so I'm not sure about this chapter. It may not be one of my strongest, but it introduces someone important that'll play a major roll in the story. Also, this chapter didn't really go how I had it planned in my head all day. My fingers kind of took on a mind of their own. But I feel it's still good! Hope you enjoy. Please, Read and Review. :D**

* * *

><p>Song: Walk on the Wild Side-Lou Reed<p>

My head felt groggy as I stirred against the hard cold surface at my back. I tried to lift my arms but they where weighed down, same with my feet. I rolled my head hitting the back of the chair before trying to open my eyes. My vision blurred, blinking fast, I tried to gather my bearings.

"Welcome back." A gruff voice sounded from in front of me. Tilting my head I was finally able to see the man sitting across from me. He had short light brown hair and a lot of stubble over his face. From afar, his eyes would seem dark, but looking close I seen that they were actually a light blue. A light brown jacket worn over a plaid shirt hung loosely over broad shoulders and chest, which no doubt lead down to an athletic waste and legs. He was handsome for the most part, but he was no Derek.

I grumbled, rolling my eyes, and taking in the heavy iron chains that bound my arms and legs. They looked like some kind of torture device from the 1800's, with a pretty purple flower laced in through some of the rungs on the damn chains. Unfortunately, those pretty purple flowers were making me weak. Damn wolfsbane! I turned my gaze back to the man across the table who was smiling at me. "Hunter?" I asked knowingly. He nodded and I scoffed. "Thought so. You know, if you wanted to chain me up you should have taken me out to dinner first?" I said teasingly. His mouth turned down into a frown and his eyebrows knitted together. "Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch." I offered with a sly smile.

"Hmm, I was expecting a little more bite from you." He stated.

"What good would it do? Besides, you can't kill me. I've never spilled human blood and I don't ever plan on it. So, what do you say, lets be friends and you can take these damn things off of me?"

"Maybe. But first, I need to know a few things." He stated, getting up from his chair and sitting on the edge of the table.

A familiar scent surrounded him as I realized who he was. "Jasmine. Ah shit…you're related to Allison right?" I asked in disappointment. This was soo not good.

"How do you know my daughter?" He replied a little more growl to his voice.

"The school." I stated. There was no reason to lie. "She's probably the one who tipped you off about me right?" He looked at me confused before shaking his head no.

"My daughter doesn't know that werewolves exist." He informed. A hint of longing in his voice. I sensed that he felt it'd be so much easier if she knew, but he didn't want to ruin her 'childhood'? I was grasping at straws and may have jumped the gun but the sound of his heartbeat ensured that I was tapping on the right path. He seemed lost for a second in his thoughts before snapping back to reality. "So you where there?" He asked turning his attention back to me.

"Sadly…yea. I was there helping…" I paused questioning if he knew about Scott before going with a safer answer. He knew about Derek right? "Derek. He was hunting the alpha and well, lets just say I have a little more expertise in that field." I added. His eyes widened when I mentioned Derek. "Alright, you wanna tell me what's going on? Someone really needs to tell me." I added with a sigh.

"It's been said that Hale was the one hunting the kids in the school…"

"Whoa! Hold on! They think that it was Derek….that don't make sense. No, gee, ahh" I spat, taking a deep breath I tried again. "Derek's not the one. Alpha retard is. The 'kids' where locked in some room while I fought said Alpha. Derek was injured, badly I might add, by the damn thing! With what little strength he had, he saved my ass. We ran the Alpha out of the school before the cops came. Where in the hell are you people getting this bullshit idea that Derek's behind it!" I was in full on rant mode.

"You fought the alpha?" He asked, his eyebrows hitting his hair line and completely ignoring my question.

I glared at him before shouting back, "YEA! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's…forget it." He tried.

"Oh hell no! Is it because of my size? Or because I have a vagina?" I accused. He quirked another half smile before removing himself from the table and walking around behind me. He sat his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to my ear.

"What is your place?" He whispered.

"Right now I'm between you and a table chained to a chair. Pretty kinky huh? What's your place?" I shot back.

"I'm not playing with you. What's your place?" He asked again, the grip on my shoulders tightening.

"Awe, spoil sport. Are you always this way? When you don't win or get to play very long you don't wanna play anymore? That's just poor sportsmen ship." Grabbing my chin he turned my head abruptly to look at him. I stared him in the face, his lips lingering over mine.

"Alpha?" He guessed. I gulped and tried to pull back, his grip on my face tightened. "That's what I thought."

"Aren't you married?" I inquired, hoping it would keep him from doing what I thought he was going to do.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" His voice was low and husky. "You keep teasing about 'it'." He stated.

"Don't get me wrong, you're not bad looking, but really, we'd both be cheating. Not to mention that line between Hunter and Hunted." I replied. He seemed to ponder on that one before releasing my face and taking a spot back on the table. "Well, that was an adventure I don't ever hope to take again." I muttered knowing full on he could hear me.

"So there's two alphas. Interesting." He spoke allowed to himself. 'Three if you count Viola. Hey, where is dear ole grams anyway? I wondered, thinking that I would have seen her at some point during the night. Maybe she packed up and went back to New York satisfied with ruining my life. 'Pssh! If only I were that lucky.'

"Hey…uh…"

"Chris." He filled in.

"Chris. Yea, how did you find me?" I asked, fully expecting him to hint at my grandmother.

He looked at me slightly thrown off by my random question. "Seen you the other day walking back from the mall with Hale." He stated simply. Geez that seemed like forever and a day ago. "I followed the two of you to the parking garage. Both of you where so caught up in each other you didn't notice me. Guess that's what happens when a female wolf comes around." He smiled brighter before adding, "And the video from the elevator helped. Nice show you two put on. My wife and I quite enjoy it." He laughed at the clear look of shock on my face. My jaw was sitting in my lap, eyes wide, and a blush crept up my cheeks. I didn't even think about a friggen camera! He composed himself and added, "But when you left, Derek sensed my presence and proceeded to bare his canines at me and threaten to rip my throat out if I went near you or any hunter for that fact. It was clear then how he felt about you."

"And yet, here I am, with a 'hunter' sitting across from me." I replied a bit snarky.

"Yes, but I have it on good authority that you two aren't on the best of terms right now. Are you?" He asked still smiling. I gaped at him and briefly wondered if Derek was looking for me. If he knew I was gone. Then another thought hit me.

"I was following someone when you found me. You wouldn't happen to know who that was?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"No. I found you by chance. I was on the hunt for the alpha when I came across you struggling to breath. Out of shape?" He bit back.

"Hey, I've had a bit of a rough week! I was running on nothing! And do you have any idea how long it's been since I've ate anything?" The sudden rumble in my stomach reminding me of how hungry I was now. "And the deer doesn't count." I added, more to myself than to him. Chris kind of got a disgusted look. The sound of his phone vibrated in his pocket. Removing himself from the table he turned and walked away. Yea, like I couldn't hear him.

"Argent." He answered. I heard the sound of a female's voice on the other end as she said something about the alpha. She said something about cops spotting Derek. "I'm on my way." He clicked the phone shut and jammed it in his pocket.

"Why are you still going after him? I told you he's not to blame." I asked a bit frantically.

"Don't go anywhere." He teased, giving me a devilish smile, switching off the light and walking out the room. I listened to him move quickly before the sound of screeching tires signaled he was gone. I tried yanking at the chains and twisting in my seat to see if they would budge. No fucking luck! I spent a good ten minutes rattling the chains to see if I could shake them, before giving up and banging my head on the back of the chair. I took in my surroundings for the first time and realized I was in a basement of some sort. The walls were cement with old white paint chipping from it. The floor, also concrete, was cracked in several places. It was dark, damp, and smelled of mold. I was seated in front of a steel table, my chair being made of the same material. And with the wolfsbane weakening me, the chair itself felt like it weighed a ton as I tried to tip it backwards. Don't ask how'd it help, but I just had a feeling it would somehow.

I thought about screaming, but found it would most likely be pointless. But I could howl. I mustered up all my strength in the bottom of my stomach, feeling as it worked its way up my chest before an ear splitting howl broke free.

It lasted a good minute before I ran out of breath and collapsed my head back. I listened for an answer, but heard nothing. My mind seemed to flip on again as thoughts filled my head. The hunters and cops where on Derek's trail. Derek had joined his Uncle's pack, leaving me without a mate. He didn't love me, didn't want me, and this was his way of proving it. How could he trust Peter, forgive Peter, but not me? My grandmother had killed my mother, and was the reason for my father's death. Now I was mateless, forced to go back to Viola, my pack was omegas, Peter was going to corrupt Derek, the hunters where going to kill both Derek and Peter, and would surly kill me when they got back. When they found out about Scott, he would be as good as dead. And Danny's efforts to help me would be for nothing. How did I go from alpha on the hunt for a mate to alpha fucked in fifteen different ways in a matter of days?

Deciding that no one was going to be my knight in shining armor, I tried to take matters into my own hands. Well mouth really. The wolfsbane that was laced through the chains across my chest, I nipped at, yanking them undone (feeling lightheaded instantly) and giving my all to spit them across the room. I was feeling a little bit of my strength return the more I managed to get away from me, but my progress came to an end as soon as I couldn't bend or move anymore. The wolfsbane lacing under my breast and down now. Well fuck me running. Next option…I started working one ankle back and forth, twisting and pulling as I begun to maneuver it slowly, feeling the chain start to loosen. But it wasn't enough, so I went for more drastic measures. I twisted my foot till I heard the snap as I broke my ankle, letting out a cry in pain.

I yanked it out and let my body heal it before I used it to push the chain off of my other ankle, feeling the strength slowly returning to my body. The sound of a slamming car door followed by two angry voices forced me to stop my forward progress.

"Who the hell was driving his car if the cops had him on foot?" The raspy voice of a women sounded from outside.

"I don't know. There's someone else we don't know about." He answered simply. He sounded exhausted and a bit bitchy.

"Well crab, where's this she bitch of yours?" The women asked. Oh hell no! She did not just call me a 'she bitch'. BITCH! I listened to the floor creak above me before sounding down the steps. I chose to play possum, lying perfectly still, and pretending to be asleep. "Ohhh, aint she perty? We could have some real fun with her Chris." Bitch's voice echoed through the basement.

"Let her be Kate." Chris replied.

"Come on. We can use her. You said she's Derek's mate, let's put her to good use." She pleaded.

"We will use her, but not your way." His tone held annoyance, "We still have the hunters' code to live by and we can't prove she's spilt human blood. You leave her to me."

"She's just a dog. A bitch in heat. No ones going to miss her" (Ha! That's what she thought! Between the wrath of my pack and not to mention 300 other angry wolves, go ahead, screw with me. I dare you!) "and it'll bring Derek and the alpha right to us. She's probably involved with the alpha anyway." Kate pushed. Wow, clearly she didn't share her 'families' view on the subject. But then again, who was I to judge?

"Forget it Kate. She's not going to be tortured and killed if she's innocent." He ordered. I sent up a mental cheer screaming 'Yea, That's right bitch! Tell her Chris!' "Now go home. Tell 'Connie' and Allison I'll be home later." I listened to Kate's sigh before she stomped back up the stairs. I peeped an eye open and watched as Chris scrubbed a hand over his face and neck.

"You know, you should probably get some rest." I offered, smiling when I seen him jump. "She's a bitch." I said nodding towards the sound of the tires crunching gravel. He kind of bobbed his head in agreement before coming over to the table, placing both hands flat on the surface, and bowing his head.

"My sister can be…cruel. We've never seen eye to eye with our work." He explained.

"So I see." He looked at me before piercing his lips together and plopping back in the chair. "Kate…is she younger or older?" I asked trying to fill the silence. I really had no other choice but to entertain the hunter. Besides, I had a feeling he wasn't all bad, and I might just have a use for 'him'.

"Younger and a pain in my ass." He relaxed back in the chair, throwing his feet at an angle on the table, and lacing his fingers over his stomach.

"Families always a pain in the ass; you should try having a power hungry grandmother who also happens to be the devil." I added with a smile. He looked at me questioningly. "Let's just say, she's famous for making deals, and it almost always winds up with someone giving up their soul."

"Hmm." Was his only reply.

"You look like hell." I commented.

"Thanks, you're not to hot yourself." He countered with a grin.

"I just meant you look tired."

"Yea well, that's what happens when you spend the whole night chasing monsters."

"Shall I call you Winchester? Who would you rather be, Dean or Sam?" I asked teasingly. He gave me a confused look, "You've never seen Supernatural?" He shook his head a little amused with me. "Its only like the best show ever! I'm a total Dean girl by the way. You've so got to watch it. You'll be hooked every Friday night." Amusement weighed heavily on his features as I continued. "Though, I don't like their version of werewolves, their kind of lame. And the whole 'Twilight' franchise, now that's just insulting to wolves of all kind! Don't even get me started on that. I really like the wolf off of 'Red Riding Hood', now it's super cute! ….wait, what time is it?" My mind traced back to what he had said.

"Wow. You've given me a lot to take in." He said glancing at his watch. "And to answer your question, it's 9."

"9 PM!" I asked in shock.

"Yea, you slept all day. I didn't know if you were just tired or sick?"

"Lack of sleep." I stated simply. He yawned and I decided to press again, "Why are still here? I mean why'd you choose to stay if all you're going to do is sit there quietly and yawn?"

"How well do you know Hale?" He inquired.

"Not well. The man don't talk much. Only that he's not a killer." I assured. Really, I didn't know that much about him, but if we both lived, I was making it my goal to find out!

"He's your 'mate' right?"

"I guess that's up to him." I said my head tilted down. "Is he ok?" I asked.

"For now. He made a clean escape if that's what you mean. But not without help. Someone was driving his car; you wouldn't know who would you?" I had a brief notion that it was Scott, but cop to it.

"How would I know? I've been here." I retorted. He got up and stretched before walking over to a dark corner. I watched as he pulled out a folded up cot and brought it closer. "Awe, for me?" I asked.

"For me." He said simply. Well great, looked like he was taking me up on his offer.

"Would you at least get the light? I don't sleep well with the light." He smiled before walking over and flipping it off.

"Better?" He asked

"You know, I thought you told Kate to tell your family you'd be home?" I inquired.

"I did. But I didn't say when." He reclined on the cot, propping an arm under his head, the other lying on his stomach. "Did you think I'd leave you here alone tonight?"

"You know, your wife may get the wrong idea." I countered.

"My wife knows better." He mumbled. I gave up and leaned my head back. My feet where free, but there was no way I could escape without making noise. After a few minutes the sound of loud snoring filtered through the basement. I flickered to night vision and noted the gun holstered to his hip. Great! I rested my head back and closed my eyes when a howl echoed in the distance. Ah shit! No way was I answering that howl. The alpha wasn't far and by the sounds, he was heading this way. I looked over to Chris again who was knocked out. Really? Who had I pissed off to deserve the mess I was in? No way was this going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>First thing I want to address, I gave Allison's mother a name. Connie, it just seems to fit her character. <strong>

**Second, I was listening to the Walk on the Wild side when this popped into my head. I like the idea that Chris Argent kind of flirts on the edge disaster with Autumn. (I also think he's kind of good looking, but not for Autumn!) So don't hang me for some light flirtation between the two. You'll see why Autumn goes along with it in a later chapter. **

**Third...whelp, never mind. I don't really have a third. Well hold on...it's coming back to me...oh yea, don't worry, Derek's coming back into the picture soon. As Always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(Oh and as I promised Stargazer1364, the chapters won't all be so serious as the last few have been. I tried to add some humor into this one for you girly. Hope you enjoy! ;D)**


	20. Supermassive Black Hole

**I had a little harder time trying to write this chapter, but I think this works well. There'll be a change in POV so I hope you like. Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! (Don't ask how I got this chapter from this song, but I did. Just go with it.) **

* * *

><p>Song: Super massive Blackhole-Muse<p>

"Chris…Chris…..Chris, wake up." I whispered low trying to wake the sleeping hunter. "Psssssssssssstttttt! Chris, get up now." I tried again. He continued to snore and I briefly wondered if he was pulling my leg to see if I would try to escape. Use my own trick on me, ya know? But the sound of his heartbeat insured that he wasn't playing. Fucking MEN! I caught the movement of shadow from the corner of my eye. Whipping my head around, I glanced out the window well to see the broad shadow being casted in and onto the cement floor. The alpha, well Peter, was standing outside, no doubt listening for movement. I froze, managing to keep my heart at a steady pace. The figure moved slowly around the house. I listened to the crunching of gravel and the steady heart rate as he crept closer. "Chris, wake the fuck up." I whispered again, to which he snored louder. I moved my feet slowly, careful not to rattle the loose chain, and tried to slither the rest of the way out.

The sound of a door creaking and slow, stalkerish footsteps alerted me that he was inside. I listened closer, trying to pick up another heartbeat, another foot fall, or just another sound, making sure that Derek wasn't with him. Peter appeared in the door way, eyes glowing red as he took in my unfortunate state. He bared his teeth in a beastly smile of sorts before creeping closer. I wanted to scream at Chris to wake up, but that would only draw Peter's attention to him and more than likely, killing him.

'Where's Derek?' I sent out the 'mind message'. He looked at me a bit startled and didn't seem to know how to reply without actually talking. 'Oh yea, I can do that. Looks like I'm a better alpha than you.' I taunted. He snarled at me and crept closer. 'You reek of new alpha. You're inexperienced, clearly not the brightest, and you suck in fights. Come on, a girl kicked your ass. How'd you even become alpha?' I taunted again. He shook his head and took a step back. He couldn't figure out how I was doing it. 'Derek's more fit to be alpha than you. He's stronger, smarter, and is exactly what an alpha should be. He's not a murderer like you. You're a pathetic excuse of man, let alone alpha. You don't even deserve a piss on your grave!' He let out a ferocious growl that echoed through the basement.

Chris startled from his sleep, grabbing his gun, before jumping up and firing at Peter. The alpha dodged the flying bullets, darting towards the right. He moved quicker than I gave him credit for aiming strait for Chris. "Chris, move!" I screamed. He turned to aim at Peter when he lunged, the gun knocked out of his hand, as Peter knocked him back onto the steel table. I heard the crunch of his shoulder as the alphas weight pinned him down, emitting a yelp from Chris as he struggled underneath of the wolf.

I had to do something quick and placed my feet under the lip of the table. I used all my strength as I pushed on the table. Between the wolfsbane and the combination of steel, alpha, and Chris's weight, I was having a really hard time. Digging deep I pushed harder on the table when I felt it gradually start to tip. Giving another shove the table rocked over enough and crashed to the floor. I heard Chris's grunt before I seen him stumble over the table, grasping his right shoulder. "Grab the wolfsbane!" I ordered. He listened and clumsily grabbed at the purple flowers twined through the chains on my chest. I felt my strengths gradual return as he pulled at the flowers. The loud sound of the table scraping the floor as Peter shoved it out of the way causing Chris to scramble before teeth latched onto his leg and flung him backwards.

I fought against the chains as Peter stalked towards a slow moving Chris as he tried to back away. He was pushed flat against the wall when I heard his cry as Peter slashed at his ribs. The last bit of wolfsbane dislodged from the chains as I fought with it and felt the last bit of my strength return. I summand my wolf to surface, the chain links breaking under the growing pressure. The useless chain rattling to the floor as I stood on all fours, my eyes firmly locked on Peter who had stopped his attack and turned with wide eyes to face me. I roared my rage before charging after him, clashing head on as his teeth sunk into my neck. Using all my force I smashed him into the wall, causing him to release as I knocked the wind out of him.

I felt the crack in my ribs as he delivered a blow to my side, latching his claws into both sides of my ribcage and using his weight to pin me to the floor. I yelped in pain as his claws dug deeper. Out of the corner of my eye I seen the glistening purple flower in the moonlight and made a quick decision.

I managed to shove Peter off of me and darted towards the wolfsbane. Taking it in my mouth and feeling the instant weakness I lunged at Peter, clamping down on his shoulder, and delivering the poisonous flower into his blood. I kept my grip on him and felt him weaken under me. I felt the recurring pain in my body as he delivered blow after blow, (oh that was going to hurt later) but I couldn't let go. The loud sound of gun fire cracked through the room, I felt the sharp sting in my hip and was forced to let go, yelping in pain. The smell of blood clung heavily to the air around me. I watched as Peter crashed through the window well, squeezing his tight form through, and rushing off.

I took note of the women pointing the gun between my eyes and tried to limp away; dragging my left hip as I went. The taste of the wolfsbane toxin combined with alpha and my own blood causing me to dry heave. A cold surface pressed against my side as I reached my limits. I closed my eyes, fully expecting to kiss my ass good bye, but was saved by Chris.

"Kate." He called out to his sister from the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Chris!" She abandoned the idea of killing me for the moment and rushed over towards her brother lying on the ground, bleeding to death. "I'll call an ambulance. Hold on Chris." I watched as she pulled out her cell and called for help. "Damn it!" She cussed, "I have no fucking service! Chris, don't move, ok? I'll be right back." Kate rushed up the steps; I listened to her pace before moving outside. I limped my way over to Chris and stared at him apologetically.

"Now's your chance…you better go." He urged. 'What about you?' I asked using my new gift. "I didn't know you could do that. Don't worry about me, I'm taken care of. Now go." He placed a hand on my head and shoved me lightly. 'I'm sorry.' He gave me a smile before I turned away and hurried (on three legs, yea, not easy) up the steps and slipping out the back. Kate had just hung up the phone and I listened as she rushed back to aid her brother. I prayed that he would be alright and shuffled to the woods; the sound of blaring sirens sounded off in the distance as I made my way further into the darkness.

I had no clue where I was but followed the familiar scent that felt like home. The pain in my hip begun to subside some as my body pushed the bullet out and begun to heal itself, but the pain in my ribs and overall body remained. I knew I was suffering from mild wolfsbane poisoning but it shouldn't kill me. Right? I felt myself weaving as I pushed myself harder, further, towards my destination. I was exhausted and decided to lean up against a tree for support. Leaning turned to sliding down the tree, to curling up at the base. 'I just need a nap. A nap won't hurt me.' I slipped into unconsciousness, but it didn't bring the relief I was looking for.

* * *

><p>"Let me see the note!" Derek snapped with a growl.<p>

"Dude, go fuck yourself! You're the reason she's missing ass hole! If you hadn't broken her heart…" Danny was cut off as he was shoved up against his living room wall. Scott and Stiles where grabbing at Derek's shoulders, trying to pry his grip from the goalie.

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Note!" Derek ordered again before grabbing it out of Danny's death grip and releasing him. Stiles helped Danny to the couch as Derek read the note. 'Danny, went for walk. Couldn't sleep. I'll be back, call you in morning.' That's it? Nothing hinting at where she had walked too? Fuck! Derek paced back and forth, rubbing a hand over his face before loosing control and punching a hole through the wall.

"Whoa, my parents are going to kill me!" Danny shrieked.

"Hey hey hey, calm down. Ok?" Scott tried to sooth.

"No, not ok Scott!" Derek yelled and shoved him out of the way.

"Maybe she just decided to leave Derek. Go back to Montana." Stiles offered.

Derek shook his head, "No. Her car was still in impound with mine when I busted it out earlier." He reasoned more to himself.

"She could have always taken…" Stiles was cut off.

"No!" He paced again thinking of where Autumn could have gone. He had left her alone last night to cool off. She was beyond pissed at him and the hurt in her eyes when she pushed him away had stunned him in place. He felt her anger and the pain he had caused his mate. Just like he had felt it earlier that day when she finally told him the truth. He had seen the truth in her eyes then too. She was truly sorry and meant it when she said she loved him. But his anger had gotten the best of him, her grandmother's voice had whispered through his head the whole time she apologized and begged for forgiveness. 'Don't be a fool. She used you, lied to you, and made you believe she loved you. She led you on. Her pack doesn't even want her. They loath her. That's why she's here. No one there would mate with her because they knew who she was. You poor boy' the bitches lies rang through his head. Then when Autumn had told him about his uncle, he had to investigate. To distract him from following her; from running back to her because she was the only thing that felt solid. That was 'his'.

Derek stalked up the steps towards the teens' bedroom; Scott, Stiles, and Danny on his heels the whole way, and annoyingly asking what the hell he was doing. Pushing open the bedroom door he was greeted with the comforting scent that was all Autumn, mixed with Danny and that Jackson kid. But Autumn's scent was the one he focused on. Her underlying honeysuckle and lemongrass wafting through the air. He growled when he tracked the strongest point to Danny's bed. His possessiveness spilling over. Danny's eyes got big before he whispered to Stiles, "Does he always growl when he's angry?" Clearly he still hadn't realized that Derek wasn't related to Stiles in anyway.

"Just go with it." Stiles whispered back, eyes glued to Derek.

"I can hear you dumb asses! Don't just stand there Scott! Make yourself useful for god sake! Use your fucking nose and follow me!" Derek ordered before sliding Danny's window open and jumping out. Danny gasped but was caught by Stiles.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Stay here." Stiles ordered and headed down the stairs in a hurry. He managed to catch himself before falling on his ass going down the last three.

"Hell no. I'm coming." Danny sounded, following Stiles out the back door.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stiles stopped and faced him; dancing in place, itching to keep up with the wolves that had left him behind.

"I don't care. She's my friend and I'm coming along." Danny stood his ground. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed…

"Fine. But if something happens…just don't freak out. Ok?" Danny nodded with a confused look before setting off at a sprint following Stiles.

Derek tracked her scent, winding through trees, as it carried further into the woods before he stopped and scented the air. He moved slowly as he approached the tree where it ended before being wrapped in another.

"Allison." Scott whispered as he moved around the tree, smelling his girlfriend. Derek looked at him with a disgusted look. 'Is that all the pup ever thought about? Fucking Allison!' Scott sensing the change in moods caught what he had said and added, "There's an underlying scent. Jasmine. Its Allison's smell. But it's not strong." Derek shook his head.

"That's because it's not Allison, but someone related to her. I can smell the heavy aroma of aftershave and musk….her dad." Derek leaned his head against the tree and pounded his fist against it. 'Fuck Autumn! What have you gotten yourself into?' He tried to calm his racing thoughts at what the hunter would do with her, the sound of a heard of buffalo, or at least two human boys thundered in his ears.

"Dude, what's up?" Stiles asked a bit out of breath as he approached Scott and Derek, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees. Danny mimicking him.

"Allison's dad." Scott replied simply eyes still glued to Derek as he continued to pound his fist on the tree. Scott moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Derek stopped and turned a death glare on him. "We'll find her man. I'll go see if I can find out anything from the Argents." Derek nodded his head in thanks before Scott clapped Stiles on the back and drug him with him.

"What'd we miss?" Stiles asked as he co-tailed behind his friend.

"I'll fill you in on the way to Allison's."

Danny stayed, leaning against a tree for support before offering, "What's going on?" Derek growled, pushing off of the tree and spinning towards Danny.

"What are you even doing here?" He spat

"I followed Stiles. I want to find Autumn, same as you." Danny defended.

"Why do you care for her so much? I thought you chased after guys." Derek said a little bit too shitty.

"So the fuck what. Yes, I like guys! And I care because she's my friend. I only met her the other day at the hotel when she talked me into breakfast and we hit it off. Then she called me asking about a good place to eat and the next time I heard from her she was crying her eyes out and screaming about you. And I briefly made something out about Stiles and Scott, so when I found the note this morning and couldn't reach her, I called them to find out if they had seen her." Danny sighed and took another breath before continuing, "Look man, I don't know what in the hell is up with you, or why she's so upset with you. She didn't explain this morning. I gave her some cloths of my mothers; she took a shower, and then curled up next to me on the bed. I tried to get her to talk but honestly, she was beyond wiped out. She was even having a hard time holding her head up, let alone to run through the woods. I told her we'd talk later today; go to the mall or a movie, and just chill out. But to answer your question; I don't know why I care so much for her, besides she's my friend. In a strange way, she can be pretty... 'Addicting' at times." Derek's grimace forcing Danny to explain further. "Not sexually; just…she's a breath of fresh air. I mean come on, how many people do you meet in an elevator and they ask if their trying to hard because their going man hunting?" He smiled thinking about that day. After breakfast with Autumn, he had felt renewed in a way. Derek eyed the teen skeptically before lifting his nose to the air. Danny looked at him like he was loosing it and settled for, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh." Derek put a hand up to silence him before following the scent. Danny stuck close as he followed Derek who was cautiously weaving in and out of trees, following the ghost scent. Derek stopped a good 200 feet from his original post and sniffed a thick spot of brush. His uncle's scent was all over it. "Danny, go home." He ordered.

"Wha…" He was about to protest, Derek cutting him off.

"Go home. I'll tell you if I find anything. It's not safe for you here and Autumn'll kill me if you get hurt. Go back and I'll call you with an update." Derek ordered. Danny looked hesitant but obeyed and stalked back towards home. Derek turned back to investigating the area around him. Stepping behind the brush and crouching down he looked towards the area where he had found Autumn's scent to be the strongest. He could see the spot clearly and knew exactly what his uncle had been up to. Anger burned in his stomach; Peter had told him he would leave Autumn alone. Fitting the pieces together, he knew that's why she must of 'went for a walk'. She had sensed his uncle and chased him into the woods. Looking to the sky he guessed it to be around 5. The temperature had begun to fall again and a light snow sifted through the trees. He was going to confront his uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this chapter. I had a difficult time writing it, but feel that it accomplished what I was trying to convey. As always, REVIEW! <strong>


	21. Spinning round

**I apologize for such a late update on this story. There's just so much personal crap going on in my life I kind of lost motivation for this story. Plus, I sort of hit a wall. Write, erase, re-write, then repeat. Gah! My mind's scrambled. I meant for this chapter to be longer, but till I can get my thoughts in order, this is what I have to give to you. It's not my best, but I think it'll do. Hope you enjoy. **

**Note: I know I usually give you a song to go along with the chapters, but I don't have one for this one. So I'm just making a chapter title up. **

* * *

><p>I felt the gentle swaying as I seemed to float along. A hard surface pressed against my right side; as a thundering sound pounded in my head. I opened a blurry eye to see the passing of tree after tree. I was having a hard time comprehending what was going on as I tried to fit the pieces together. The last thing I remembered was the fight with Peter, followed by a badly beaten Chris.<p>

My body ached with each swaying motion and I let out a grunt at my growing discomfort. The swaying stopped and I sighed; relaxing against the still figure when a loud obnoxious voice startled me back to consciousness.

"Oh My God! I-is she ok?" Stiles voice rung through my already pounding head.

"I think….Can you take her?" Scott asked a bit panicky.

"What?...Umm yea…sure." Stiles stammered. I felt another hard chest sandwich against my other side before being fully shoved into Stiles arms as he struggled with my weight. 'Oh shit! He was going to drop me and it was going to hurt like a bitch!'

"Take her to your house…I have to help Derek!" Scott yelled growing further away.

"Hey! Scott! Wha…" Stiles trailed off and huffed as he tried to re-adjust his arms to carry me.

"Ahmmm" I mumbled when he continued to fidget, sliding his hands all over my sore sides.

"Sorry….and sorry if I accidently drop you." He huffed out as we started to move.

"S-stiles…hold on." I managed. I grumbled as I swung my arms around his neck to help give him better balance.

"Thank god! That's so much better." He said with a little relief before moving again. I listened to the kids thundering heartbeat and sensed his underlying arousal as he shifted his hand on my leg again.

"Don't even think about it." I warned. I felt him grow a little stiffer as he continued to walk. I rested my head against his chest and tried to ignore the pain that jolted through me with each step. 'Fucking Alpha!' "How far is it to your house?" I asked.

"Uhhhh…not sure." He admitted.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Uhhh…No." He stopped trying to gather his bearings.

"Go strait." I ordered. He didn't question and started to walk again. Actually, more like trip and stumble over brush as he tried to dodge trees and keep from dumping us both on the ground. Ah the hell with it! "Stiles put me down."

"Wha…why?" He sounded a little offended and hurt.

"Because we'll make it there faster if I walk." I reasoned.

"I thought we were doing just fine." He defended, but other wise placed me on wobbly legs, hand wrapping around my sore waist as he continued to help support me.

"We'll walk together. Now let's move." I was anxious to get out of the damn woods. We made a slow trek; I pointing the way, before Stiles house came into view. He left me in the backyard and ran around to the front door to get into the house and open the back door before coming back out and fetching me. He carried me up the steps, but not without bashing my head against the wall, scrapping my knee, bashing his elbow, and stumbling a few times before setting me down on the bed.

"See, nothing to it." He stated, rushing to shut his door before stopping to stare at me with wide eyes. The smell of his arousal filling the small space again. I glanced down to see that I was wearing Derek's leather jacket and his gray t-shirt pulled down over my hips like a skirt.

"Pants?" I questioned, motioning to my bag. He scurried over to my duffle that had been lying in the same place for the past three days or so, and dug around; pulling out a pair of holey jeans and handing them to me. "Turn around." I ordered. He obliged, obviously to tired to taunt. Removing Derek's jacket, I slide the t-shirt up before sliding on my jeans. "Ok." I shrugged into the loose fitting leather jacket and breathed in Derek's scent. It wrapped around me, filled me, and made me feel whole again. Then it dawned on me. "Stiles, where's Derek?" I asked. I was wearing his cloths, breathing in his scent, and Scott had said something about Derek, but there was NO Derek! Stiles looked at me a little hesitantly and I felt my stomach begin to knot in angst. "Spit it out Stiles! Where's Derek?" I demanded.

"Look, I'm not sure….let me start from the beginning." He sighed, took a deep breath, before blurting, "Danny called Scott and I in search for you when he couldn't reach you. Derek was at my house when we received the call. Danny said you had left a note but hadn't heard from you; Derek got upset and worried. He had previously broken his car out of impound before coming to my house. Shoot! I should have explained that…"

"Stiles! What happened?"

"Anyway, we went to Danny's house, Derek shoved Danny…" I growled at the thought of him shoving Danny. He was my friend GOSH DAMMIT! Stiles stopped mid sentence when I nodded for him to continue. "Like I was saying, Derek shoved Danny, tracked your scent, I guess, and then him and Scott disappeared out Danny's window. Danny and I caught up later. Derek was upset, punched the tree…."

"Stiles! Stop. Just get to the part where the hunters and police went after him." He stared at me with wide eyes and a confused look. His mouth was dropped open about to ask when I cut him off. "I overheard Chris's phone conversation before he and his sister went after Derek." I explained. "Just, skip all that. I'll get that some other time." He shook his head in understanding. 'Thank GAH! I really didn't want to beat it out of him.' Well, assuming I could beat anything right now.

"Right. We got a call from Derek saying that he was hunting down his uncle because I quote, "The MOTHER FUCKER was going to pay for FUCKING with his mate!" My heart skipped a beat when Stiles quoted Derek. "So yea, any way, apparently his uncle wasn't were he should have been when Derek got spotted by the cops. He called Scott from his hiding place and told us to meet him. What we didn't know was that the hunters, well Kate at least, had also got the memo. She tailed us the whole way to get Derek but Scott lost her. We picked up Derek and sped the fuck out of there! It was like one of those really cool action movies, you know where…" I gave him an annoyed look and he continued. "Right! Yea, so he had us take him to his house where he searched for any sign that you or Peter might have been there. I called my dad who said that he was rushing to another emergency and couldn't talk. Derek heard the sound of sirens before rushing to his car and speeding off. Scott and I chased after him but he wouldn't stop, so Scott used his werewolf skills for once and followed the sound on foot. I couldn't take anymore and leaned up against the tree and yelled at Scott to go ahead. By the time I had started moving again, Scott was carrying you, and shoving you off on me before darting into the woods screaming about helping Derek." He took a huge breath before plopping down on the bed behind me. I rubbed my hand over my face, wincing in pain, before standing to pace the floor. Actually, it was more like, wobble like a drunk. "Autumn, you should really sit down…"

"I can't Stiles! Derek's clearly in trouble. Again! And no offense, but I don't think Scott has what it takes." I stated still pacing the floor before the room started to tilt; forcing me to sit down. Stiles removed himself from the bed and disappeared out his bedroom door. My mind danced with thoughts of Derek confronting his uncle. What happened if Peter decided to just end Derek? Stiles returned and crouched down in front of me; hand held out with two white pills and a glass of water.

"Here." He urged. "Their Tylenols." I took them from him and downed them before smiling in thanks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before popping them open to stare at the coal black eyes glaring at me from the door way.

"Viola." I growled before shoving Stiles to the floor and lunging for her. What the fuck was she doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>This went the complete opposite way of what I had planned, but oh well. I think it works better. REVIEWS please. Also, it may be a while before I update this story as I'm still at a road block and I can't guarantee that my time management will allow me to give all my attention to this story. I really want it to have a powerful ending and I don't want to screw that up because I can't think or haven't devoted enough of my time to make it the best chapters that I know they can be. <strong>


	22. Time

**YESSS! Finally it worked! Stupid site wouldn't let me upload it any earlier. I had a mental break through last night and couldn't wait to write this today. A pat on the back to me if you would. You have no idea how much I struggled to break through my writers block. Any who, hope you enjoy. Please Please, REVIEW. **

**Warning: There is more angst to this chapter. I apologize, but I felt it was needed. **

**Note: This song has nothing to do with this chapter really. But it was the song that I kept replaying over and over while writing. :D**

* * *

><p>Song: Time-Timberland ft. She Wants Revenge (Awesome Song by the way)<p>

I had Viola pinned against the wall outside of Stiles bedroom. She growled and bared her teeth at me before snarling; "Now that's just rude Autumn."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked trying to focus my attention on her face as the floor beneath my feet continued to tilt off its axis.

"I came to check on you." I heard the skip in her heart beat and knew she was lying.

"Bull! Now what are you doing here?" I demanded baring my own growing canines. She didn't take kindly to it either before grasping my arms and trying to throw me down the steps. I kept my hands firmly latched onto her suit, dragging her down the steps with me as we tumbled head over heels. My already sore body hitting with a powerful thump once we hit the bottom. I grunted as it knocked the wind out of me. I lolled my head to the left to see Viola cracking her shoulder back in place before getting up and pinning me to the ground.

"I can't Autumn…you should never have went against me. I can't let it happen again!" She roared from above me. I felt her claws digging into my shoulder as she lost control of her wolf and started shifting above me. I let out a yowl before shoving her backwards off of me. The sound of her bones cracking echoed in my ears. No fucking way was I strong enough as human to take her on. I summoned my wolf to surface and whimpered as the painful transformation took hold of me. The pain that seeped through my body intensified with each snap before settling as I stood on wobbly fours to face my grandmother. I stared at the starry silver colored wolf that had become Viola. I could see the true age of her wolf that she hid so well in her eyes. Grey highlighted her snout and around her eyes. Her teeth were razor sharp in the front, but the back seemed dull. She was bigger than my own wolf and there was no denying her expertise on wolf fights. It was in the way she held herself, ready for anything. I may be younger and more agile, but she had a shit load more years experience than me. She circled around me in a dance, sizing my wolf, as she judged her best move. No way was I stupid enough to make the first move. 'You're just like your mother. Ignorant, selfish. You never think about the good of the many. You've forced me to this Autumn.' Her voice echoed through my head. 'Why Viola? Why do you want more blood on your hands? More of your own family's blood? When will it stop?' I asked as she circled back around to face me. 'You don't get it. I killed your mother for the good of the pack. She lied and deceived us Autumn. Just like you. I apologize for what I did to your mother but you should learn from her mistakes.' 'It's over Viola. You ruined it for Derek and I. You were going to get what you wanted anyway. And you knew it.' 'No! It would never happen! You would never let it happen. Your to stubborn to give in. Just like your mother!' She howled the last part making it ring through my head. I jumped back and shook my head trying to stop the powerful ringing.

I felt the hit to my side as I went tumbling into the wall, knocking several pictures down. Viola was on me in an instant; her teeth sinking into my neck as she tossed me across the room again and into the TV. 'Damn you you stupid bitch! You're a fucking Cheater! Is this how you killed my mother? Ambushing her!' I made sure I yelled it and watched in pleasure as she stopped mid attack and backed away. 'But your right about one thing. I am just like my mother. I'm proud to be too. At least she felt and loved! More than you will ever know you cold hearted BITCH!' I shoved the TV off of me as I stood. My anger took hold; pushing the pain deeper and out of mind. I charged at her and sunk my teeth deep into her neck and used all my force to shove her backwards; slamming into the coffee table as it shattered in pieces. She yowled before clamping down on my shoulder to drag me down. 'A deal is a deal Autumn. I wonder if Peter's took care of Derek yet.' My eyes widened but I kept my hold, 'That pup wasn't part of the plan; but he was no threat.' She continued. Scott! I yelped forgetting my hold on her; she took the chance to clamp down harder on my shoulder, crunching the bone before flinging me backwards. 'What the fuck did you do to Scott!' I questioned after I crashed into the dinning room table.

'I didn't do anything…Peter though…' She trailed off as she caught her breath advancing towards me. 'Peter takes care of his own; I take care of mine.' She hissed before lunging at me. I rolled out of the way and caught her in the side; clamping down on her hip and using all my power and dislocating it. She howled in pain before the crack of gunfire sounded through the room. I felt it hit in the left side of my chest but refused to let go of Viola as she tried to pry herself from my grip. She let out another yowl when I caught a glimpse of what she was really doing. 'Help! Help!' She pleaded to the man with the gun. I clamped down harder and drug her hip to the floor with me.

"DAD! NO!" Stiles screamed running down the stairs.

"Stiles! Get out of the way!" Sheriff Stilinski ordered.

"No! Stop! You're going to hurt her!" Stiles defended. I listened to the shuffling going on behind me.

"Stiles get off! Release my gun!" His dad shouted back but continued to struggle with him. I sunk to the floor as my grip on Viola released. She whimpered before dragging herself away. 'I'm sorry Autumn.' She whispered in my head before disappearing. My chest heaved as the pain spread; making it difficult to breath. Great! How many times can I be shot in one day? I entertained the thought as the pain spread through my entire body. The crack of bone and shedding of hair falling away to reveal my true form. "Stiles No. Get away…"

"Let go Dad!" Stiles ordered when I felt a hand on my shoulder and gently rolling me over. Stiles slid my hair from my face so that I could see his face. His shoulder lolled and he winced when he tried to move it.

"Oh shit Sti. I'm sorry." I whispered trying to draw in breaths.

"Oh My God!" The Sheriff huffed, dropping his gun to stare at me. I meet his wide brown eyes and gave a small smile. He was frozen in place as he continued to gape at me.

"Sheriff…don't." I managed. 'Don't worry…you didn't know. Just…'

"Holy shit…are you…" He stumbled back before balancing himself. 'In your head? Yea. You might as well know. Yes, what you just seen is real. Werewolves are real.' I clarified trying to help put his mind at ease.

"Autumn…hey, it's going to be ok." Stiles reassured as he grasped my hand and stared at the bullet wound. 'Well hell, I guess you finally get to see me naked.' I teased trying to put his mind at ease as well. I seen him smile and blush before adding, 'Scott and Derek? You have to check on them. She said Peter was going to hurt them.' I informed. He looked at me confused when worry set in his eyes.

"What the….AUTUMN!" I heard Derek's gruff voice sound from somewhere in the room.

"Hale! Get back." The Sheriff warned holding his arm out.

"Fuck you." Derek replied and shoved past him before kneeling next to me. Stiles had long since moved out of the way. "Autumn? Wha.." He trailed off as he looked at the bullet wound in my chest. 'Derek! Your ok?' I asked as relief washed through me. "Oh god Au." He stated still looking at the wound and ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes; seriously, it's just a bullet. I'll heal. I thought, but my growing discomfort and strained efforts to breathe where hinting other wise. "I need to remove the bullet. Do you keep liquor in the house?"

"Yea." Stiles replied and I listened to him rush around the kitchen.

"We need to take her to the hospital." The Sheriff chimed in.

"NO! No hospital."

"You said so yourself. The bullet needs to come out."

"I know what I said. Just…do you have table or something off the ground?" Derek asked while holding his hand against to the hole.

"My desk…"

"That'll work." Derek cut him off. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I tried to huddle closer to his warmth. I hadn't realized how cold I was till I felt Derek's inviting warmth. I listened to the sound of shuffling papers before the sound of everything breakable crashed to the floor as a hard surface pressed to my back.

"Whiskey!" Stiles shouted and handed it to Derek. I stared at Stiles as he clutched his arm. 'Derek. Stiles shoulder. It's dislocated.' I informed.

"It'll have to wait." 'No. Help him. He's human.' "Autumn, I'm not going to argue about this. I'm fixing you first then I'll worry about him." 'I'm wont die. I'll heal. Now help him or I swear if you don't I'll kick your ass as soon as I get off this table.' I threatened. He rolled his eyes before turning his back to me.

"Derek? Derek what are you…Ahhhhhhh ahh OH God!" Stiles shrieked.

"Get your hands off my son!" The Sheriff ordered. 'He's helping him.' He stopped and pulled Stiles aside before nodding his head and backing into a corner of the office. Derek turned back to me; he wore a stone mask, but there was no hiding the concern that glimmered in those greens. 'Derek, I'm sorry.'

He stopped what he was doing and met my eyes before connecting our lips together. The kiss was slow and deliberate as his lips glided against mine when I felt the prod of something sharp digging around through my chest. "Ahhhh! Oh fuck!" I shouted against his lips. 'You did that on purpose asshole!' I shouted at him as he continued to fish his claw around in my wound; then a funny tingly sensation started to burn low in my belly. It was actually quite pleasurable; enough to help drown out the pain from Derek's vicious finger. I felt the heat creep between my legs and bit at my lip.

"That's right. Focus on the pleasure." Derek coaxed. My lady bits had begun to ache as pleasure danced through my body; outdoing the pain. I let out a moan of pleasure just as he removed the bullet from my chest. "Scott, get over here!" Derek ordered. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the weakening pleasure." 'Derek, the pain. It's coming back.' "I know. I'll end it in a minute." He whispered. His voice held no bitter edge with me. 'Do you forgive me?' I asked unable to contain it any longer. I didn't want him to be mad at me after all this. I didn't want him to leave. I hissed when I felt the burn of the whiskey as it was poured over the hole. "Sheriff, is there somewhere I can take her to rest?" Derek asked completely blowing me off. 'You're not getting out of this.' I warned but felt the ping of hurt when he didn't answer.

"Uh…yea…upstairs; spare bedroom." The Sheriff replied, clearly strained and having a hard time accepting that A. Werewolves exist and B. Derek Hale the accused murderer was in his house. I felt for him and wished that things could just go back to being normal. Where he was completely oblivious to my existence. Derek picked me up and slid by the Sheriff. 'Thank you Sheriff Stilinski.' I offered. His eyes widened before he stepped back; dragging Stiles and Scott with him. I huddled against Derek's chest as he carried me up the steps; thank god it wasn't anything like Stiles attempt, before he kicked open a door and stepped into the bedroom. The room was painted yellow, an old white dresser sat on the wall next to the door with an oval shaped mirror hanging above it. Derek laid me down on the queen size bed that was dressed in white sheets with an old white quilt that topped it. I glanced around the dark room, taking in my surroundings, before turning back to Derek who was tucking me in.

"I don't want to get his sheets dirty." I stated. The room was beautiful and I felt as though I was invading its beauty with my bloody body.

"Don't worry about it." Derek said simply.

"Derek? Will you stay with me?" I asked hopefully. He sighed before turning away from me and hollering out the bedroom door.

"Sheriff?" He yelled down the hall. I listened to the footsteps creep up the steps slowly.

"Yea?" he answered back as he reached the top.

"Will I be ambushed or shot if I stay the night here with her?" He questioned.

"Uhh…I…no. No, you won't be ambushed or shot." The Sheriff caved. 'I promise he'll be good.' I offered.

"Stiles! Scott! Fill the Sheriff in!" Derek ordered.

"SURE!" They both answered hollering up the steps followed by Stiles, "Hey dad, I think we need to talk." That was an understatement. Derek shut the door before removing his shoes and climbing into the bed with me. I hadn't noticed he was shirtless until I snuggled into his side; my head resting on his chest. Ah dammit! I ruined his shirt and most likely his jacket that he seemed to favor. Dammit! We sat there in silence for a while; I pressing impossibly closer, his arm hugging my shoulder while the other held my hand that was draped over his abdomen. I winced as I felt the healing begin in my chest and clinched his hand tightly as the aches returned.

"I'm not upset anymore Autumn." His voice low and serious as he broke the silence. "I was wrong….I just…I'm not very good at this." He huffed in agitation as he searched for the right words.

"You had every right to be upset with me. I should have told you…but honestly…I was scared." I confessed trying to make him feel more comfortable. He hugged me tighter into him before rolling on his side cradling me against his chest as he wrapped both arms around me; kissing the top of my head gently. I buried my nose into his neck, breathing in his calming scent, and nibbled at the bite mark that still marked my claim on him.

"You were right about my Uncle. He's not the same. He's…sick." I heard the pain in his voice as he admitted to his Uncles disgrace. I felt so low for being the reason to his discovery.

"At least your Uncle didn't kill his own daughter or try to attempt to kill his granddaughter." I offered. It made me sad that Viola was still willing to spill more blood; more of her owns blood. I didn't realize how desperate she truly was to keep the Harvelle name and power until tonight. "My grandmother tried to kill me tonight. She killed my mom Derek. Her own daughter. Just so she could keep the Harvelle name and power. She was going to kill Scott and you too." I tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. "She won't stop until she's made the Harvelle name secure again. And I think that she's even willing to work with Peter." I heard him sigh as he mulled over what I just said. Then it dawned on me. "Derek, we have to warn Scott and Stiles not to leave here tonight. They need to stay; the Sheriff too."

"They've already decided that everyone is staying here tonight." He stated.

"Oh."

"Their not exactly quite Autumn." He filled in. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrows another day." He urged, tucking one of my legs between his and pulling me impossibly closer.

"Will you stay with me? Be here when I wake up?" I knew it sounded clingy; but I couldn't bare the thought of being away from him when I had expected him to be dead.

"Yes. Sleep Autumn." He ordered again and kissed my cheek before resting his head against mine. It wasn't long before I felt the weight of fatigue tug at my body and mind. The aches and pains faded into dull sensations as blackness took hold. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Was it good? I apologize again for the angst and I promise more humor to the next chapter. Origanlly, I never planned on the Sheriff finding out about werewolves, but hey, this works too. As always: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I can't you guys enough for the lovely reviews. I only had the last chapter up for a half hour and I got four reviews. Seriously; You guys are the reason I keep writing. Much LOVE! :D Oh and if you haven't; take a look at my other story to help fill in for any hiatuses that may occur while writing this one. It's called 'All Hale the College Life Under the Full Moon'. It's good. I promise. <strong>


End file.
